Spyro: Forgotten Prophecy
by Dual Minded Wolf
Summary: When a new evil arises, Spyro and Cynder will have to face many new challenges alongside a half-dragon, half-human hybrid from another world as they unknowingly play out a prophecy from long ago. Read & Review. CURRENTLY BEING REVAMPED! CHECK OUT THE NEW ONE!
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

_I'm taking Scarlet Embers advice and starting the story, the OC request will stay up for the rest of the 2 weeks so get those reviews and messages in to me!_

_~Dual Minded Wolf_

Spyro:

Forgotten Prophecy

Chapter 1: Discovery

Ignitus, the former Fire Guardian and Chronicler of the third age, searched book after book in his study; looking for something that had been lost centuries ago. He opened a battered, dark grey and flipped through its pages. He stopped on a page written in a long forgotten language and translated it.

"His destiny hasn't ended," Ignitus said sadly, "but he won't be able to do this alone."

He vanished in a flash of light and the study took an eerie feel to it.

Meanwhile, a young purple dragon and a young black dragoness chased each other through the air over a beautiful meadow. The purple dragon's name was Spyro and the black dragoness's name was Cynder. Together, the two of them had stopped an evil force known as the Dark Master, an evil dragon who wanted to destroy the world, only two days ago. After they defeated him and stopped him from destroying the world, they came here to recover.

Eventually, they tired of chasing each other and flew to the cave they had found the first day they came here to rest. Spyro lay down and was asleep pretty quickly. Cynder lay down nearby, watching him sleep. She starting nodding off and soon she, too, was asleep.

Some time later, Cynder woke up hearing Spyro mumbling in his sleep. She scooted closer, trying to hear what he was saying.

"Cynder…" Spyro said just as Cynder was in earshot. Cynder froze in surprise.

"Gimme a break, Cynder… We've been going at it all day, I need to rest." Spyro mumbled while Cynder sat there, listening.

_Is he dreaming about what I think he's dreaming about? _Cynder thought to herself. Then, Cynder decided to try something. She crept over to him and lay down beside him. In his sleep, Spyro sensed this and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. Cynder pretended to be asleep as Spyro started to stir. He opened his eyes slowly and lifted his head, letting out a yawn. He realized he had his arm around something warm and looked down to see Cynder. Suddenly, Cynder's eyes opened and Spyro jumped back in surprise.

"What's the matter?" Cynder asked innocently.

"N-nothing," Spyro stammered.

"You talk in your sleep, you know," Cynder said casually, setting Spyro on edge, "and you say some strange things."

Spyro gulped and said, "Really? What'd I say?"

Cynder got up and started circling Spyro.

"My name a few times," she said, stopping in front of him, "and something about us 'going at it all day.'"

"Oh, uh," Spyro stammered, his face getting hot as Cynder stood there, watching him, "we were-"

"You could, you know." Cynder interrupted him.

"Huh?" Spyro asked. Suddenly, Cynder pounced on him, trying to land on top of him, but Spyro shifted his weight so he landed on top of her.

"What was that about?" Spyro demanded, pinning her to the ground.

"Remember when you put the world back together?" Cynder asked.

Spyro narrowed his eyes and said, "Yeah, why?"

"I told you something, do you remember?" She said.

"It's a little…fuzzy." Spyro said.

"Does this help?" She asked before freeing her tail and using it to push Spyro's head closer to her's. Before he could react, Cynder pushed her head closer and brought their lips together.

Eventually, Spyro broke the contact and got off her. He walked over to the entrance of the cave and stood there. Cynder watched him go, disappointed and afraid she'd gone too far.

"I remember what you told me," he said, looking over his shoulder at her, a smile on his face and his amethyst eyes sparkling, "and I love you, too."

_So, interesting beginning, no? If you thought this chapter was too 'sexually themed,' you are free to stop reading. If not, please review, no flames or I'll delete it and/or flame your stories, and if you send in and OC I'll find a way to work him/her into the story._

_The one with two minds,_

_Dual Minded Wolf_

_P.S. How do you like 'the one with two minds?' If you don't like it send me another idea! XD_


	2. Chapter 2: A New World

_So, in the last chapter Cynder got Spyro to admit his feelings for her. What'll happen in this chapter? Read to find out!_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 2: A New World

Blane, the son of a noble and a dragoness, was approaching his eighteenth birthday. It was not a happy occasion for him, however. His father had been killed on his birthday and his mother had been forced into hiding; leaving him in the care of his uncle and aunt, the King and Queen.

His life had been good, but he never truly felt accepted, or even loved, by his aunt and uncle. His mother, Silena, visited occasionally, but always under the cover of darkness and never for very long as she is still hunted. However, the last time he had seen her was almost three years ago.

To make matters worse, his dragon parentage began to show through; grayish-silver scales starting to form on his hands and face, silver wings with gray membranes growing on his back, his teeth becoming sharper, even his nails became claws. At first he'd thought it was cool, but then he began to notice the dirty looks people were giving him and calling him things like, 'freak,' 'monster,' and most often, 'the mistake.' Other than that, he looked similar to his father; he was tall and strong enough to break a tree with his bare hands, even though he didn't look like he could. He had sandy-blonde hair and brown eyes.

While lost in thought, he'd wandered into the Forbidden Forest and was now lost in more ways than one. The Forest was home to an array of dark, evil creatures and none of them took kindly to strangers.

He wasn't looking where he was going and wandered into a clearing and walked into something, causing him to fall backwards. He looked up and saw a dragon with greenish-blue scales, a light–blue underbelly, and a bluish colored crystal around his neck.

"I-I'm sorry," Blane said, scrambling to his feet, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

The dragon eyed him closely before saying, "It's quite alright, young one. What is your name?"

"Blane, son of Rurik and Silena the dragoness," Blane said with a bow, "and your name, kind dragon?"

"My true name I will keep to myself, but you may call me the Chronicler." The dragon said, "Did you say you were the son of a man and a dragoness?"

"Yes, if you couldn't tell by my scales and claws." Blane said with a laugh.

"Well," The Chronicler said with a chuckle, "you have a great destiny ahead of you, Blane."

"Great destiny? Sorry to disappoint you but I'm no hero." Blane said.

"It is your destiny, no matter if you don't believe it and I do not wish it upon you." Said a familiar voice behind him. Blane turned around and saw a light-blue dragoness with a white underbelly walking out of the forest towards him.

"Mom!" Blane said, running towards the dragoness. He hugged her neck as she laid her head over his shoulder.

Eventually, she pulled away saying, "You've gotten so big! And you're growing scales!"

"Wings, claws, and fangs too." Blane added with a smile, showing his teeth and bringing his clawed hands up next to his face. After that, he opened his wings and they ripped through his shirt.

She looked up at the Chronicler and asked, "Is it time?"

"I'm afraid so." The Chronicler said sadly.

"Wait, time for what?" Blane asked, confused.

The Chronicler turned his gaze to Blane, "It is time for you to realize your destiny."

"What destiny?" He asked.

"Your destiny is to help two dragons in another realm stop a great evil from taking control every realm in existence. He was sealed away long ago, but the seal is breaking and he will soon escape. If he does, he will bring back many old foes and they will each enact different parts of a plan that will destroy the realms and remake them under his control." The Chronicler said.

"How can I help them when I'm here?" Blane asked.

"I'm going to take you to their realm and get you as close as I can to them." The Chronicler answered.

"Who am I looking for?" Blane asked.

"You are looking for a purple dragon named Spyro and a black dragoness named Cynder." The Chronicler said. Blane looked at Silena and saw she had a worried look on her face and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"How will he fit in there? He'll stick out like a sore toe looking like he does." Silena said.

"Being a hybrid, he has the ability to switch between a dragon and a human. However, since we do not have the time for me to teach you, I will change you myself. When you find Spyro and Cynder, tell them that they must come to the White Isle, but avoid telling anyone that you are from another realm, understand?" The Chronicler said.

"Yes, Chronicler." Blane said.

"Your mother and I will be watching you from my study on the White Isle. We will do all we can to help you, but we cannot act directly." The Chronicler said.

"Let's go." Blane said.

"You remind me of my son, always ready to take on the next challenge." The Chronicler said with a smile. He lifted his wings and a bright flash of light engulfed the entire clearing. When the light cleared, the clearing was empty and the grass was charred.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Blane suddenly felt extremely hot and couldn't move. He struggled to open his eyes but couldn't even do that.

"What happened?" He heard Silena say.

"Being what he is, I couldn't control where he appeared." He heard the Chronicler say, his voice sounding strained.

"You couldn't put him closer to the ground?!" he heard Silena say.

"He'll be fine, the heat won't affect him and he's close enough for them to see him falling." The Chronicler said calmly.

Suddenly he heard a new voice say, "Quickly, grab him!"

He felt someone grab him and quickly let go.

"Ow! He's hot!" he heard a female voice say.

"Try to slow him down!" he heard the first voice say, "I'll see what I can do to make a softer landing."

Suddenly, Blane was hit by a strong gust of wind from his front and felt himself start to cool and slow down. However, he was too close to the ground already and hit the ground hard.

He opened his eyes and saw two blurred figures enter his vision before he blacked out.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_So, in case you haven't guessed, the first part took place in another realm and then went to Dragon Realms, at least I think that's what it's called... Don't forget about sending in your OC requests if you want one of them to appear in the story!_


	3. Chapter 3: Convincing

_I didn't put this in the last few chapters, but I don't own Spyro or any of the copyrighted characters I use. I do own my OCs though. Yeah, I said in the first chapter that I would flame you if you flamed me, I take it back but still try not to flame me. So, in the last chapter Blane learned that he was to help Spyro and Cynder stop a great evil and was sent to their realm but crashed into the ground and fell unconscious. Read to find out more!_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 3: Convincing

When Blane came to, he heard a fire crackling and the two voices from earlier arguing in hushed voices.

"…not possible! He fell almost 400 feet into the earth, and there isn't a scratch on him! He can't be normal." The female voice said.

"We're not normal either," the male voice pointed out, "besides, why are you so worried about him being here."

"Because with him here, there won't be any alone time for us." The female voice said. Blane tried to move, but only succeeded in causing his muscles to scream in protest and a groan escaped from his mouth. He blinked open his eyes and, when his eyes adjusted, saw a fire separating him from a purple dragon and a black dragoness.

"You're awake." The purple one noted.

"Yeah," Blane said, his voice ragged. He struggled into a sitting position and didn't notice that he was sitting in a way other than normal for him. He did notice the dark look the black dragoness had on her face.

"Are you Spyro and Cynder, by any chance?" Blane asked.

"Our reputation precedes us, you know our names but we don't know yours." The purple one, Spyro, asked.

"I'm Blane." He said.

"Well, _Blane_, care to explain why you fell from the sky?" The black one, Cynder, asked icily. Spyro gave her a cold look, but she ignored him.

"I have no idea, but thanks for the help." Blane said.

"No problem, but what kind of dragon are you?" Spyro asked with a curious look, "If you don't mind my asking."

"It's alright, and, to tell you the truth, I have no idea." Blane said. He took a quick glance at his hands and saw that they weren't hands anymore, they were paws like a dragon's and covered him grayish-silver scales. Now he noticed the way he was sitting and knew why he'd sat like this.

"Are you alright to travel?" Cynder asked, not sounding uncaring.

"I guess," Blane said, stretching his limbs, his wings included, and heard his bones pop, "where are we going?"

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other before Spyro said, "Today, nowhere, but tomorrow we leave for Warfang."

"You were looking for us, weren't you?" Cynder said suddenly. Spyro and Blane were taken aback, but Blane recovered quickly.

"You could say that… Some dragon who called himself the Chronicler sent me to find you two and tell you to come to some place called the White Isle." Blane said.

"The Chronicler is summoning us?" Spyro asked in confusion. Blane answered with a nod.

"How do we know you're not leading us into a trap?" Cynder asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I guess you're just going to have to trust me." Blane said, a friendly smile stretching across his face.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Spyro asked.

"Of course," Blane said. Spyro and Cynder got up and walked to a place out of Blane's earshot.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"What's wrong with you Cynder?" Spyro asked seriously, focusing on her face.

"There's something about him, I don't know what, but he's he doesn't seem right." Cynder said, looking away.

"We need to give him a chance, Cyn." Spyro said.

"Alright," Cynder said, looking back at Spyro, "but we still need to go to Warfang. The Guardians need to be told of Ignitus's fate."

"Oh…right." Spyro said, turning away. A tear formed and dropped from his face to the ground.

"Spyro," Cynder said, using the flat of her tail blade to turn his head back to her, "Ignitus gave his life because he wanted you to live yours. He did what he believed was right."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself if I hadn't released Malefor." Spyro said bitterly.

"Spyro, it wasn't your fault. Malefor used you, he used both of us." Cynder said.

"Cynder, were under his control, I went to the Mountain of Malefor of my own free will." Spyro said.

"Yes, but you came to save me. He tricked you into freeing him." Cynder pointed out.

"And then I froze us for three years in which Malefor nearly took over the world." Spyro said.

"The Mountain was collapsing, freezing us was the only thing you could've done," Cynder argued, "and then you defeated Malefor."

"Cynder face it, I only won because of luck and your help. I'm no hero." Spyro said, pulling away.

"Spyro," She said, using her tail blade to turn his head back to her again, "you are a hero. You saved me and saved the world, but that's not why you're a hero. You're a hero to others because you gave them hope when there was little to hope for, and you're my hero because you gave me my freedom and saw the good in me when no one else did."

"Cynder, I-" Spyro started.

"Spyro, stop talking." Cynder interrupted him. She leaned forward and brought their lips together. Spyro was startled at first, but allowed himself to be absorbed in the moment.

"Cynder I know where this is headed and we can't, at least not now." Spyro said, pulling away.

"Alright, but I will have you if it's the last thing I do." Cynder said with a determined tone.

"And I'm looking forward to it." Spyro said, his spirits lifted and a smile on his face.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Together they walked back to the clearing where Blane was waiting, their tails entwined and Cynder rubbing her head against Spyro's neck.

"You two were gone for an awfully long while," Blane said with a smirk, "did you make a decision?"

"Yes," Spyro said, "we'll go to the White Isle…after we go to Warfang tomorrow."

"Alright, then." Blane said, and with that they all laid down and fell asleep within moments.

xXxXxXxXxXx

And so; Spyro, Cynder, and Blane plan to set out to Warfang in the morning. Blane hasn't told Spyro and Cynder who he truly is and yet they trust him, sort of. Will this get them into trouble? Will Blane tell them of the great evil set to return? What will be waiting for them when they get to Warfang? Why am I asking you these questions when I already know the answers? *plays Dragon Ball theme music* Find out in the next amazing chapter of…Forgotten Prophecy!


	4. Chapter 4: Warfang

_Well, I really don't have much to say…On with the chapter!_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 4: Warfang

When Blane awoke the next morning, he saw the fire had died and Spyro and Cynder were curled up next to each other with their tails entwined. Blane smirked and tried to restart the fire. He felt a heat burning in his chest and exhaled only to have a breath of white light escape from his maw. It relit the fire and awakened Spyro and Cynder.

"What was that?" Spyro asked sleepily.

"I'm…not sure." Blane said slowly.

"Well, I'm going to go find us something to eat and then we'll be off to Warfang." Cynder said, getting up and stretching. Afterwards, she walked into the forest, leaving Spyro and Blane alone.

"So, what were you and Cynder doing last night?" Blane asked casually.

"Oh, uh," Spyro stammered, his face getting red, "we talked."

"Really?" Blane asked, raising one of his eyebrows, "You two had a strange scent about you when you came back."

"It must've been your imagination." Spyro said.

"It's mating season, isn't it?" Blane asked, ignoring Spyro's comment.

"How did you-?" Spyro said, but was cut off as Cynder dragged three sheep into the clearing.

"Eat up guys; we've got a long flight ahead of us." Cynder said, and Blane realized that he had a problem. He and Spyro walked up to the sheep and began to eat, but Blane was lost in thought, trying to thin up a plan. Suddenly a voice entered his head and said, _Your ancient blood already knows how to fly, all you have to do is clear your mind and allow the memories of your ancestors to flow through you._

'Okay, that was strange,' Blane thought to himself. It was then that Blane noticed that he was eating the bones of the sheep and that Spyro and Cynder were staring at him.

"Blane, are you there?" Spyro asked.

"Sorry, I zoned out there for a moment, I was thinking." Blane said, stopping chewing on the bone.

"Well stop thinking and start flying; we need to get moving if we want to get to Warfang before nightfall." Cynder said, starting to flap her wings and jumped into the air. Spyro followed suit.

'Alright, clear my mind and let the memories of my ancestors flow through me,' Blane told himself. He hadn't noticed that his wings had started flapping and that he was in the air.

"Whoa." Blane said aloud without meaning to.

"You act like you've never flown before." Cynder said.

"I kinda haven't, I just let my instincts take over." Blane said.

"Well, you look like you've got the hang of it. C'mon we need to get moving!" Spyro said before taking off towards the north. Cynder and Blane followed suit and together they flew towards the city of Warfang.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile, a lone dragon, as black as night, watched them fly away with regret. He'd finally found them but couldn't work up the nerve to ask them for help.

Suddenly, a searing pain entered the dragon's mind with such force it felt as if he were being torn in two. And then, as quickly as it had started, the pain dissipated leaving him on the ground panting. He needed help and soon otherwise the evil attempting to control him would overcome his will and take him over.

xXxXxXxXxXx

When Spyro, Cynder, and Blane arrived at Warfang the sun was sinking below the horizon and torches on the wall were being lit. They could still see the damage to the city despite the repairs, but Blane was the only one who didn't know why.

"What happened here?" Blane asked.

"You don't know?" Cynder asked in a surprised tone, "Malefor's entire army tried to take over the city."

"Who's Malefor?" Blane asked.

"Did you grow up in a cave?" She asked, "Malefor was the Dark Master, a dragon who wanted to destroy the world. He almost succeeded, too."

"Oh, right." Blane said, trying not to make himself seem more suspicious. Cynder gave him a strange look before she took off after Spyro, who had already flown over the gate. Blane flew after them and, when he landed, they were surrounded by dragons, moles, and even cheetahs. Spyro and Cynder were trying to escape the crowd when a large green dragon with what looked like a mace on the end of his tail.

"Alright, alright, what's all the commotion over-" The dragon started before he saw Spyro and Cynder. "Spyro, Cynder, you're alive!" he exclaimed. He separated them from the crowd and started herding them away. Blane hurried after them. When he caught up to them they had arrived at a large, temple-looking building.

"It looks almost exactly like the forest temple, only bigger!" Spyro said.

"Yes, well," the dragon said, "after Malefor's defeat, the other Guardians and I decided it best to remain in Warfang. We found this temple in the ruins of old Warfang and I brought it up. Luckily there were no buildings over top of this and it's still in pretty good shape."

They began to walk toward the temple when the dragon noticed Blane behind them.

"Who are you, young one?" The dragon asked.

"I-I'm Blane." He stammered. The dragon chuckled.

"There's no need to be afraid, Blane. My name is Terrador; I am the Guardian of Earth. What type of dragon are you?" The dragon said.

"I'm not sure, actually." Blane said, looking away.

"Do not worry, we will find out." Terrador said before turning back towards the temple, "After we get you all settled of course."

With that, they walked inside the temple, unaware of the dragon watching them. Her eyes watched Blane with interest before being replaced by lust.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_So the trio arrived in Warfang, but who was that black dragon who needed their help? And who was that dragon who was watching Blane with lust from the shadows? Read on to find out! Also, I think I may have to change the rating because of what I have planned for the next chapter… Oh well, I'll decide when I write it._


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises in the Temple

_I do not own Spyro or any copyrighted characters, I do own my OCs though. Sorry for the slow update, and I was dealing with a serious case of writer's block. Don't really have much else to say… On with the Chapter!_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 5: Surprises in the Temple

Blane followed Terrador, Spyro, and Cynder through the temple, trying to take everything in. He looked around the hall as he followed them and noticed the shadow darting from one place to another. He shrugged it off as his imagination and kept walking.

When they stopped, they were standing in front of a large bedroom that could easily fit 3 fully grown dragons comfortably.

"Here is where you may retire, Spyro and Cynder." Terrador said. The two of them walked over to the bed and fell onto it, acting like they were asleep but Blane knew better. Terrador, however, didn't seem to notice.

Terrador then proceeded to lead Blane to another room that was slightly smaller.

"Good night, young one. Tomorrow we will discover your element." Terrador said before walking away. Blane went over to the bed and fell onto it.

Just as he was falling asleep, he heard the door to his room close. He opened one of his eyes and saw a light-blue dragoness walking towards him.

"Hello," Blane said casually, "who are you?"

"My name is Talea," the dragoness said, "and I want you."

Blane saw the hungry look in her eyes and was immediately on edge, "Uh, thanks but-"

Suddenly, Talea pounced on top of him and kissed him. Blane was surprised by the fact that she was so forward, and that he liked that she was kissing him despite the fact that he'd just met her. Then something clicked in Blane's head and pulled away.

"You were following me, weren't you?" He asked, looking into her amber-colored eyes. She answered his question with a smile.

"So, do you actually like me or is this your hormones?" Blane asked, his eyes narrowing.

"A little of both actually," She admitted, her eyes full of mischief. Blane knew what was coming and he knew that he wouldn't be able to contain himself if he did.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Blane warned.

"Are you afraid?" She teased.

"No, it's just…" Blane trailed off and looked away. Talea used her tail to bring his head back to her.

"Then what is it?" She asked.

"It's just that this is going way too fast for me, I mean we just met." Blane said.

"Oh," She said, "I guess I let my hormones get the better of me. I'll just go."

Her head and wings drooped and Blane immediately felt guilty. As she began to get off him, Blane wrapped his wings around her. She looked at him in surprise.

"I didn't say I wanted you to leave," Blane said before he could stop himself, "I just don't want to get intimate right now."

Blane brought his lips to hers, causing her eyes to widen in surprise before drooping as she was absorbed into the moment. Soon she broke the contact and looked at him for a moment before sliding off of him and laying down next to him. Blane kept his wings wrapped around her before falling asleep, she followed soon after.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile, at the Pool of Visions, Terrador stood there trying to stay awake as he hoped to see something in the water.

Cyril walked in and saw him and said, "Terrador, what are you doing up so late?"

"Searching for Ignitus," He answered sleepily.

"You know you don't have the power of Sight," Cyril said, walking up beside him, "and besides, seeing as Spyro and Cynder came back alone, not counting the young dragon they came here with, we can only assume he perished."

"I know, it's just I feel he hasn't joined the ancestors yet, that he's still around." Terrador said. A chuckle emanated from somewhere in the room. "Was that you Cyril?" Terrador asked.

"No, I thought it was you." Cyril said.

"It was I." said a familiar voice that also emanated from somewhere in the room.

"It couldn't be…" Cyril said, looking around.

"Ignitus?" Terrador said aloud. There was a flash of light and Terrador and Cyril had to use their wings to block it so they wouldn't be blinded. When they lowered their wings, a greenish-blue dragon with a light blue underbelly, a blue crystal around his neck, bags of scrolls across his back, and a familiar smile across his face stood on the other side of the Pool.

"Hello, my friends." The dragon said in the familiar voice.

"Ignitus, you're the Chronicler?" Terrador asked in surprise.

"As of about three days ago, yes." Ignitus answered.

"Why, that was when Spyro and Cynder restored the world!" Cyril explained, just as Volteer walked in.

"What's all this ruckus, commotion-?" Volteer cut off when he saw Ignitus standing there, "Ignitus! This is wonderful, exciting, stupendous-!"

"Yes, yes, Volteer," Ignitus interrupted, "but we haven't the time for small talk. Go awake the young ones; I must speak with them, including the young dragon that arrived with Spyro and Cynder."

"I'll get them." Terrador said before walking out of the room. He walked down the hall until he arrived at the door to Spyro and Cynder's room. He knocked on the door and there was a rustling behind it before Spyro opened it.

"Yes, Terrador?" Spyro asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

Terrador ignored his tone and said, "There is someone here that wishes to speak with all of you. Quickly we must get Blane as well!"

Spyro rushed out followed closely by Cynder. There was a strange smell about them but Terrador pushed it out of his mind for the moment. They stopped at Blane's room and Terrador knocked, but a light-blue dragoness answered the door.

"Yes?" She asked sleepily.

Terrador pushed away his surprise and said, "Blane is needed at the Pool of Visions."

"I'll go get him." She said, turning back into the room. A few moments later she came back nudging Blane out of the door. He was protesting, but when he saw Terrador he stopped. The group walked into the room that held the Pool of Visions where Cyril, Volteer, and Ignitus were waiting.

Blane recognized Ignitus and asked, "Is there something wrong, Chronicler?"

"Yes, there is, Blane," Ignitus said and Spyro and Cynder immediately recognized the voice.

"Ignitus?" Spyro said and Ignitus smiled.

"Hello, young dragon. It is good to see you again." Ignitus said. Spyro leapt at Ignitus and almost knocked the both of them over.

"I thought I'd lost you, Ignitus." Spyro said, tears forming under his eyes.

"I thought you had, too," Ignitus said, "but the Chronicler had other ideas."

"Ignitus, I know you didn't just come here for a reunion." Terrador said, watching his old friend carefully. Ignitus slowly released himself from Spyro and looked at everyone who had gathered until his gaze settled on Blane. Everyone turned to see he was looking at Blane and Blane was immediately uncomfortable.

"You're right, my friend," Ignitus said, turning to look at Terrador, "I've come because Ragnarok is breaking free."

"Ragnarok?! But that's impossible! He was just a myth!" Cyril exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm afraid not, Cyril, and we don't have much time before he is freed and brings back his army. And his generals."

"Who's Ragnarok?" Blane, Spyro, Cynder, and Talea asked simultaneously.

"Ragnarok was a dragon as black as night. He led a great army, consisting of every creature imaginable. His powers, however, corrupted him and he and his army attempted the impossible: they tried to break into, and take control of, another realm. He was stopped by a dragon of light and…Malefor." Ignitus said, causing everyone to gasp in surprise.

"Malefor helped _save_ the world?" Cynder gasped in surprise.

"I know it's hard to believe, but yes. Malefor and the dragon of light stopped Ragnarok and sealed him away, but not before Malefor was tainted by Ragnarok's dark powers. Malefor became evil because of this and he tried to kill the dragon of light. The dragon of light sealed him away in Convexity, but the dragon was wounded. He traveled to another realm himself and was never seen again. But I found his descendant and brought him here." Ignitus said, turning back to face Blane again.

"M-me? Is this why you brought me here? To face some evil dragon that killed my ancestor?" Blane asked.

"It's your destiny," Ignitus said, "but do not fret, you will not face him alone. You have the friends you made and the others you will make, young one."

"Yeah, we have your back, Blane." Spyro said, with a nod.

"We'll be right behind you." Cynder added.

"And you won't have to face him alone." Talea said, walking up next to him, a warm smile across her face.

"Spyro, Cynder, Blane, and Talea," Ignitus said, getting their attention, "you must all come to the White Isle. I must train you all if you are to take on Ragnarok."

Just then, a pitch-black dragon stumbled into the room and said, "Help…me…," before slipping into unconsciousness.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_So, this chapter turned out better than I thought it would, but I still need your input about it! You all learned who the dragoness watching Blane from the bushes was and the pitch-black dragon caught up to the group. Who is he? Why does he need their help? Will I get the next chapter up soon? You will be the first to know if you keep watch!_

_~Dual Minded Wolf_


	6. Chapter 6: Battle Inside The Mind

_Yeah, a lot of you readers are saying that Blane and Talea got together real fast…and I totally agree. I accidently rushed the chapter, sorry. I'll try to slow this chapter down, okay? Without further __adieu__, Chapter 6!_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 6: Powers Unleashed

"Let's get him to the infirmary." Terrador said, about to pick up the black dragon that had burst through the door and fallen unconscious.

"Don't touch him!" Ignitus shouted, making everyone jump.

"Why not? He needs help! He said so himself." Cynder said.

"This dragon is tainted with darkness, not unlike you were Cynder. But he's tainted with Ragnarok's darkness and is slowly losing himself to the darkness." Ignitus said.

"You said I control light, right?" Blane suddenly said.

"Yes, but-" Ignitus said slowly.

"Then I should be able to free him right?" Blane said.

"In theory, perhaps, but-" Ignitus said.

"Then it's worth a try." Blane said, turning to the black dragon on the floor. He placed his right paw on the dragon and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Blane felt himself being pulled out of his body. He opened his eyes and saw darkness everywhere. In the distance, there were flashes of light that looked like a battle. Blane walked toward the light and was suddenly on the sidelines of a battle between a huge, pitch black dragon and the small black dragon that he was trying to help.

"You have no chance, whelp, just give in!" The huge dragon said, knocking the smaller one away with his tail.

"Never! This is my mind, my body, and you won't take it away from me!" The small dragon shouted.

"You will be a great general as soon as I take control of your mind." The huge dragon said. When he said this, Blane realized who he was. Blane jumped between the small black dragon, who was struggling to get up, and the huge dragon.

"Ragnarok, leave this dragon alone! You have no claim to his mind!" Blane shouted at the huge dragon.

The huge dragon let out a maniacal laugh before saying, "And who are you to say this? A young dragon that has entered the mind of another?"

"No, I am a dragon that is destined to defeat you!" Blane shouted at the dragon.

"There was another dragon, much older than you, who claimed the same thing. I turned his own ally against him before he sealed me away and now I've returned!" Ragnarok said.

"The dragon who sealed you away was my ancestor, but unlike him I won't seal you away, I'll kill you so you can't harm anyone else!" Blane said before he released a burst of white fire from his maw. When it hit Ragnarok, he screamed in agony.

"You little whelp; I'll kill you just like I did your ancestor!" Ragnarok bellowed. He leapt at Blane, but Blane held his ground. When Ragnarok was inches from Blane, a burst of fire, ice, shadow collided with Ragnarok, sending him flying. A few moments later, Spyro, Cynder, and Talea ran over to Blane's side.

"'Bout time you guys got here." Blane said, a tone of humor to his voice.

"Well, unlike you, we're not able to travel into people's minds. And it's not easy for someone who can to send three people into someone's mind." Spyro said. Then, a loud roar echoed through the area.

"Talk later, fight now." Cynder said. They all got into a defensive crouch around the young, black dragon.

"Don't let Ragnarok near the dragon behind us!" Blane said.

"Got it!" Spyro, Cynder, and Talea said simultaneously. Then, Ragnarok flew towards them and they all let loose their breaths, Spyro using fire, Cynder using shadow, Talea using ice, and Blane using light. When they collided with Ragnarok, he let out a roar of rage. Then a blast of black energy collided with their breaths and caused them to be slowly pushed back by the force.

"You fools don't stand a chance against me! I am the Ruler of Shadows and the King of Darkness!" Ragnarok shouted.

"Yeah," Blane said, taking a step forward while everyone was still being slowly pushed back, "but you still don't stand a chance!"

Blane continued to walk forward and his body became covered in white flames.

When Blane was inches from Ragnarok, Ragnarok said, "You have your ancestor's spirit; you should make the smart decision and join me!"

"Sorry, I try to avoid joining forces with people that enslave others," Blane said, "Now get out of this dragon's mind!"

Blane let out a roar that shook the entire area and he sent out a burst of with flame that completely engulfed him and Ragnarok, but didn't go anywhere near the others. When the fire disappeared, smoke hid the entire area that Blane and Ragnarok were. Then a figure began to walk out of the smoke. It was Blane, only his scales had turned crimson with strange black symbols on them. He walked towards Spyro, Cynder, and Talea.

"Blane?" Talea asked, taking a step forward. Blane turned to look at her and she saw his eyes were no longer brown, they were blood-red.

"That's not Blane." Spyro growled.

"You're right," Blane said, only his voice had completely changed, "I am Cain."

"What did you do with Blane?" Cynder growled. Cain let out a laugh that sent shivers up the others' mind.

"Oh he's around," Cain said before his eyes turned brown again.

"What happened?" Cain said, but this voice sounded like Blane.

"Blane, something's happening! Your body is being controlled by someone calling himself-" Spyro said.

"Cain," Blane finished for him, "he's the darkness in me, but he needs to learn his place!"

"You dare to believe you can take back control of your body!" Blane yelled at himself, his left eye turning blood-red but his right staying brown.

"I do and I will!" Blane shouted back at himself.

"What do we do?" Talea asked Spyro and Cynder.

"There's nothing we can do." Cynder said.

"This is a battle he has to face alone." Spyro agreed.

"Cain, this is my body and you are nothing but a part of my mind!" Blane yelled.

"No longer am I part of your mind! This body is mine to control!" Cain shouted.

"This body is mine and you cannot control it!" Blane yelled before erupting in a white flash. Spyro, Cynder, and Talea hid behind their wings so they wouldn't be blinded. When they moved their wings away, they were back in the temple.

Blane had collapsed to the floor, but his scales were their normal, silver-gray, color. Ignitus and the Guardians were watching the four of them intently. Then, the young black dragon began to stir. He lifted his head and looked at everyone before his gaze stopped on Blane, who was still collapsed on the floor.

"H-he's alive?" The dragon said, almost to himself.

"Young one, what is your name and how do you know Blane?" Ignitus said.

"M-my name's Nguyen and Blane's my brother." The young dragon said.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_So, what about that? Was this chapter too quick? Lemme know so I can try to fix it! If you don't, then I'll probably never know!_


	7. Chapter 7: Family Ties

_Sorry about the loooooong update everyone. My computer was having a serious virus problem but luckily I got some better virus software and solved the problem. Anyways, on with Chapter 7!_

_BTW, Nguyen means 'Origin' in Vietnamese._

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 7: Family Ties

Everyone stared at Nguyen in shock.

"His brother, but he's from another realm! How can this be?!" Terrador exclaimed.

"Yes, this is quite perplexing, puzzling, and preposterous." Volteer agreed.

"Blane is my older brother, but he has a different father. A _human_ father." Nguyen said, saying 'human' with obvious distaste.

"A human? What's a human?" Spyro asked in confusion.

"A human is similar to an ape, only they walk like the cheetahs do and are similar in size to the cheetahs." Ignitus explained, "However, what young Nguyen says is true: Blane is his brother."

Then Blane began to stir.

"Ungh, my head." Blane said, beginning to stand. When he opened his eyes, one was brown and the other was crimson, just like when he and Cain were fighting for control.

"Blane, you're okay!" Talea said, running over and nuzzling him. He nuzzled her back before realizing everyone was staring.

"What's everyone staring at?" Blane asked, slightly annoyed.

"Your eyes," Cynder said, "one of them is crimson."

"Oh, that," Blane said as Talea stopped and took a step back, "Cain and I came to an agreement. He can watch and assist, but he can only have control when I go unconscious during a battle and he knows not to attack friends."

Just then the air next to Blane shimmered and Cain appeared next to him and said, "I may not know they're friends, though."

"Since when could you do that?" Blane asked him.

"Since always, but I decided this would be a good time because it's a lot less confusing than us switching off." Cain said.

"I agree, but how do we know you're not gonna turn on us the first chance you get?" Cynder said, her eyes narrowing.

"I guess you're going to have to trust me." Cain said, a friendly smile stretching across his face.

"Blane said that same thing when we were discussing whether to believe him or not." Spyro remarked.

Blane and Cain looked at each other before they both said, "Great minds think alike."

This caused everyone to break out laughing. When everyone had calmed down Blane looked over at Nguyen and said, "I didn't get your name."

"I'm Nguyen," he said before hesitantly adding, "y-your brother."

"My brother?!" Blane said, "B-but how?"

"Perhaps your mother could explain better." Ignitus said before Silena appeared in a flash of light.

"Hello my sons." She said warmly.

"Mom!" Blane said, running over to greet his mother. Nguyen followed more hesitantly.

Silena noticed this and said, "Nguyen, my child, do not be afraid. You grew up on your own and know nothing of who you truly are."

When she said this, Nguyen sat down and looked at her, his eyes full of mixed emotions. "Mom," he said, "growing up on my own opened me to Ragnarok's darkness. That darkness almost corrupted me."

"But you fought it as long as you could and never gave up," Silena pointed out, "the light in your heart prevented you from being corrupted."

"Yeah," Blane agreed, "you may not wield the element of light, but your heart does."

"It's late," Ignitus said, "you all need to rest. Ragnarok is still gaining power and you all still must be trained. I will not be here when you awaken; I will be at the White Isle awaiting you."

Everyone nodded and headed to their respective rooms except the Guardians, Ignitus, and Silena. Spyro showed Nguyen to a room before going to his and Cynder's.

"Ignitus," Terrador said, "how long are you going to wait before you tell Spyro?"

"Yes," Cyril agreed, "he has a right to know."

"He does," Ignitus said, "but I worry about how he'll react to the truth."

"How could react other than being ecstatic, excited, or otherwise?" Volteer asked.

"I'm afraid he'll reject me." Ignitus said sadly.

"You'll never know unless you tell him." Silena said.

"You're right," Ignitus said, "I'll tell him when he reaches the White Isle."

"It's a start," Terrador said, "now I'm going to sleep."

Everyone else agreed and headed off to different rooms, except Ignitus.

"Spyro, you will know the truth." He said to himself before disappearing in a flash of light.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, everyone was sleeping in because they needed their rest. Blane was awakened by a yellow light passing by his window. He looked up and saw that it was some kind of dragonfly.

"Any particular reason you're flying by my window?" Blane asked it. The dragonfly jumped and turned to look at him.

"I'm looking for my brother." The dragonfly mumbled.

"Does he look like you?" Blane asked.

"He looks nothing like me," The dragonfly said, obviously annoyed, "he's purple, for one, and he's a dragon!"

"Is his name Spyro?"

"Yeah," the dragonfly said.

"He's here in the temple, but he's still sleeping, like everyone else." Blane said.

"Which room?" the dragonfly asked excitedly.

"I'll show you," Blane said, getting up, "but try not to make too much noise."

"You got it." The dragonfly said, making a motion like he was zipping his lips.

xXxXxXxXxXx

As they began to walk towards Spyro and Cynder's room, Blane asked, "What's your name?"

"Sparx, and you?" the dragonfly said.

"Blane," he said, "and by the way, Spyro and Cynder are sharing a room."

"Are you serious?" Sparx asked, "I do _not_ want to know what they do when they're alone."

"That makes two of us," Blane said with a chuckle, "by the way, how is Spyro your brother?"

"Well," Sparx said, "my parents found him when he was just an egg. They raised him, but when he and I were attacked by apes and he breathed fire, my parents told him he wasn't really their son."

"So what did he do?" Blane asked.

"He and I set off to find out who, and what, he was. Soon after, we met Ignitus, the fire guardian, and he sent us off on an adventure to free the other Guardians and stop Cynder from bringing Malefor back." Sparx said.

"Cynder? Why did she want to bring him back?" Blane asked, shocked.

"She was under Malefor's control, but Spyro freed her. Even though Spyro beat her, Malefor was still freed from his prison. We all left, but Cynder felt guilty because of what she'd done and ran away not long after. Spyro went on _another _crazy adventure to save her. We met the Chronicler and he told us what was to happen to Cynder. Spyro couldn't accept what was going to happen and went to save her. However, when he arrived, he was drained of his power and forced to fight her. They tried to destroy the Ape King's, Gaul, staff and escape. Needless to say, the plan went awry and Spyro fought Gaul. He was caught in a pillar of purple light and turned dark. He couldn't control what he was doing and obliterated Gaul. When he was caught in that burst of purple light, it freed Malefor and caused the mountain to collapse. Spyro did the only thing he could and froze the three of us."

"What happened after that?" Blane asked, wanting to hear the end of the story.

"We woke up three years later and Spyro and Cynder, who had major growth spurts, were chained together by some sort of device created with dark magic. We escaped with the help of a cheetah named Hunter who had been tracking us. We went on yet another crazy adventure and eventually made it here to Warfang, which was under siege by Malefor's army. We stopped the attack, fought a giant earth golem, and found that we needed to stop the Destroyer, a giant golem made of trees, earth, and several other things, or else the planet would be destroyed. Spyro, Cynder and Ignitus went off alone to face Malefor and defeated him about three days ago, by the way did Ignitus come back?"

"Three days ago, this world was almost destroyed three days ago." Blane said, ignoring Sparx's question.

"Yeah, well, which room is theirs?" Sparx said, changing the subject.

"Oh, uh," Blane said, looking around and walking over to one of the doors, "this one."

"Well," Sparx said, "are you gonna knock?"

"Oh, right." Blane said before using his tail to knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Spyro asked sleepily from the other side of the door.

"It's Blane," He said, "and Sparx."

"Sparx?" Spyro said, almost as a question. Then, paw steps could be heard going to the door before Spyro opened it.

"Spyro!" Sparx said, flying over and hugging his nose.

"Sparx, it's great to see you!" Spyro said.

"Well, now that you two are together," Blane said, "I'm gonna go see if I can find my brother."

Blane walked away and went to the room that Nguyen had slept in. When Blane got there, however, the room was empty. Blane walked around and found Nguyen on the balcony, looking up at the fading stars. Blane went over and sat down next to him.

"How long have you been out here?" Blane asked.

"Not long," Nguyen said, "I just came out here to think."

"About what?" Blane asked.

"About why Ragnarok tried to turn me." Nguyen said.

"Why do you think he did?" Blane asked.

"Because I'm your brother," He said simply, "he knew about you as soon as you entered this realm. He tried to control me because he was going to use me against you."

"But you never gave in. I saw you fighting him in your mind, you were fighting with everything you had." Blane said.

"It still wasn't enough though," Nguyen said, "if you hadn't shown up when you did, he might've taken control."

"But you still fought him, and _that_ is what matters. You didn't want to give up and you didn't." Blane said.

"You're right," Nguyen said, "and I would've kept fighting for as long as I could."

"Now I know you're my brother," Blane said with a smile and Nguyen smiled back.

Nguyen looked back up at the sky and asked, "What was the realm you came from like?"

"A lot different than this one, that's for sure." Blane sighed.

"Well," Nguyen said, "I bet it's a lot calmer than here."

"Not really," Blane said, shaking his head, "people are always arguing, fighting, and telling each other they're better than one another."

"Doesn't sound too different than here." Nguyen remarked.

"Some realms have more in common than others, I guess."

"Yeah," Nguyen said, "hopefully, when this is all over everyone will realize that we're all the same, equal."

"When that happens this world will be at peace for a long while." Blane said.

"I'd love to see this place at peace." Nguyen said.

"Let's go back inside," Blane said, "everyone's probably looking for us."

"Yeah," Nguyen said and they walked back inside the temple, unaware that this would be the last time they would see it for a long time.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_Yeah, again I'm really sorry for the long update. So, what did I mean when I said that they wouldn't see the temple for a long time? Well, to tell you the truth, even I don't know! _

_**Yes you do.**_

_ Cain, what did I say about talking through me?_

_**What did I say about using me in your stories?**_

___Oh, whoops heh heh._

_**You better make sure that you don't humiliate me.**_

_ Of course not, if I humiliate you I humiliate myself._

_**I don't believe you.**_

___Then you're learning._

_ Anyways, I'll try not to take as long but no promises!_

_~Dual Minded Wolf_


	8. Chapter 8: Fleeing The City

_Yeah, so I'm making up for not updating in a while by posting this chapter as well. On with Chapter 8!_

Chapter 8: Fleeing the City

When Blane and Nguyen got back inside, everyone was awake and waiting at the Pool of Visions.

"Now that we're all here," Terrador said as Blane and Nguyen sat down, "we have a problem we need to discuss."

Blane's gaze was drawn to the Pool and in it he saw a vast army approaching Warfang. He watched as several dragons flew over the army and breathed various breaths on them but did little to damage the army. A cannonball launched into the army from a cannon on the wall and left a huge hole in the ground and killing a great many.

Then Blane saw a pitch-black dragon fly over the army and blast the cannon, causing the entire gate to fall. The army swarmed the city and killed anyone who got in their way.

The Pool shimmered and changed to show a group flying away from the city. It was himself, Talea, Spyro, Cynder, Nguyen, and Sparx. They all looked back at the city with tears in their eyes. Then the Pool returned to normal.

Blane shook his head and asked, "Did anyone else just see that?"

"No," Terrador said, "what did you see?"

"I saw Warfang attacked and taken over by an army," Blane said before adding, "Ragnarok's army."

"We have less time than I feared;" Terrador said sadly, "you all must leave immediately."

"No," Spyro said, shaking his head, "we stay and fight."

"No," Terrador said firmly, "we cannot afford to lose any of you. The only place you will be safe is on the White Isle with Ignitus."

"We're not leaving!" Nguyen shouted.

"You have to," Cyril said, "If Warfang does fall, we'll give them hell before it does."

"Yes, and we'll take as many of them with us as we can." Volteer agreed.

"You must leave now," Terrador said, "the problem has been solved and the scouts have already seen the army very close."

"We aren't leaving you to face them alone!" Cynder shouted.

"You are," said Ignitus's voice in all their heads, "it has been written and it has been seen."

"Ignitus awaits you young ones," Terrador said, "and we will not let Warfang fall so easily."

"We will be back," Blane said softly, "and we will take Warfang back if it falls."

"Then your heart is brave and pure," Silena said with a sad smile, "now go."

Blane, Talea, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx left the room slowly. Suddenly a loud explosion shook the earth.

"They're here!" Terrador shouted before turning to the group, "You must leave now!"

The group took one last glance at Silena and the Guardians before taking off and flying through the halls and reached the balcony. They flew through it and outside. They ascended until they could see the vast army approaching the city.

"My god…" Nguyen said, seeing the army.

"They don't stand a chance…" Spyro said sadly.

"But we'll return and take this city back," Blane said, "or die trying."

Everyone nodded and took off towards the south, looking back only once with tears in their eyes.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Terrador watched the small group fly away from the balcony, a small tear forming and falling to the ground.

"What's the matter, Terrador?" Cyril said from behind him. Terrador turned to see Cyril, his eyes full of concern.

"I fear," Terrador said, "that this may be my last battle."

"Do not fear, Terrador," Cyril said, "Though, if it is, then it has been an honor fighting with you."

"Thank you, old friend," Terrador said, "it has been an honor fighting by yours as well."

Another explosion shook the city and Cyril and Terrador looked at each other once more.

"It is time," Terrador said, "time to fight a battle that we may not return from."

"Yes," Cyril said with a nod, "but we cannot lose hope in the young ones."

"Yes," Terrador agreed, "I only hope they don't disappear for another three years."

With that, the two Guardians flew off of the balcony and towards the wall and Ragnarok's army on the other side.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The group had stopped in a clearing and rested in silence, none of them wanting to break the silence. Talea and Blane rested underneath the shade of a tree, Talea crying softly into Blane's shoulder and Blane had tears flowing from his eyes. Spyro and Cynder rested under the shade of a tree not far away, their heads against one another with tears falling from their eyes to the ground. Sparx lay in the middle of the clearing, looking up at the sky with watery eyes.

Suddenly a twig snapped nearby and everyone shot up, looking in every direction.

"Who's out there?" Spyro called out, his voice not showing that he'd been crying.

"A friend," someone is the forest said, then a figure wearing a cloak walked out from the trees.

"Hunter, it's you," Spyro said dully, lying his head down.

"That's no way to greet a friend," Hunter said.

"Warfang has been lost," Spyro said, looking up at Hunter with fresh tears in his eyes.

"No…" Hunter said, falling to his knees.

"The great city has fallen," Blane said, "but we will take it back."

"I must inform Chief Prowlus," Hunter said, getting to his feet, "but I will return to aid you on your journey to…"

"The White Isle," Cynder finished for him.

"I will aid you on your journey to the White Isle." Hunter repeated before taking off into the forest.

The group looked at one another before lying back the way they were but they weren't crying.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_ I had to work Hunter in here somewhere and this seemed the best way. Tell me what you think of the chapter or I won't know if I'm doing well or not!_

_~Dual Minded Wolf_


	9. Chapter 9: A Civilization Long Lost

_Hey everyone! Long time no see, huh, in this story, anyways. I finally managed to pull myself out of the deep, dark pits of writer's block and write chapter 9!_

_I hope you guys like it!_

_~Kiyiya_

_p.s.: I will start referring to myself as Kiyiya, those who review are welcome to as well. However, my profile name will remain the same._

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 9: A Civilization Long Lost

The group waited in silence until Hunter returned about an hour or two later. When Hunter reentered the clearing, he had his bow and quiver strapped to his back and a short sword sheathed at his waist.

"Chief Prowlus was reluctant to let me go, but he knew that I'd do more by helping you." He said, "He's sending search parties to Warfang to see if they can get in and find survivors. Those they find will be brought back to Avalar to be healed."

"That's good to hear," Blane said, "but I don't think we'll get far today."

"I agree," Hunter said, looking at the setting sun, "we should set up camp."

Everyone got up and started gathering firewood and food, but Nguyen didn't. He felt something strange and looked around. He heard a whistling sound and moved his head just before an arrow flew past his head and embedded itself in the trunk behind him.

"What was that?" Spyro asked, dropping the firewood he was carrying and looking around.

"I dunno," Nguyen said, sniffing the arrow before adding, "This arrow was dipped in a knockout poison."

Then more arrows flew into the clearing and hit everyone at least once. Blane shook his head to clear it after pulling an arrow out of his shoulder. He looked around and saw everyone else was out cold.

"Who's out there?" He shouted, "Show yourself!"

Two more arrows flew from the trees and hit Blane's other shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground. He struggled to lift his head and saw several blurry figures enter his vision before he blacked out.

xXxXxXxXxXx

When Blane awoke, he was in what looked like a hut on a bed. His wounds were bandaged and on a table next to him was plate of meat and berries with a bowl-like cup of water next to it.

_Why attack us then treat us like guests? _Blane thought. He pushed the thought aside when his stomach growled.

He was about to take a bite of the meat when Cain's voice in his head said, "Wait! Smell it, it could be poisoned."

Blane sniffed it and it smelled fine. He took a bite and it tasted delicious. He took the rest and ate all of it before turning to the berries. They were strange-looking; they were pinkish with little leaf-like green things growing off the skin.

He sniffed it for a moment before a familiar voice from another side of the room said, "They're dragonfruits, try 'em they're good."

Blane spun around and saw Talea standing in the doorway with a grin on her face.

"I take it we're not prisoners, then?" Blane asked jokingly as Talea came over and sat down next to him.

"Nope," she said, shaking her head, "they thought we were enemies."

"Who's they?" Blane asked, turning his head to look at her.

"Elves," she said.

"You're kidding," Blane said in disbelief, "why didn't you tell me there were elves here?"

"To be honest, everyone here thought the elves disappeared a long time ago." She told him.

"Maybe they'll help us against Ragnarok," Blane said hopefully, "c'mon I want to meet them."

"And they want to meet you," Talea said as they got up and walked out of the hut, the dragonfruits and water completely forgotten.

xXxXxXxXxXx

When Blane and Talea left the hut, they were greeted by, what looked like, the entire village of elves and, to his relief, Nguyen, Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, and Sparx. To his surprise, the elves were very friendly and they were extremely apologetic and wouldn't accept that he forgave them so easily.

Eventually, the elves started to disperse until there was only one left. He was tall, like most elves, about 7' and he looked fairly young, but with elves it's impossible to tell. He was dressed like one who held high authority and Blane felt immediately humbled to be in his presence, for some reason.

"I am Fian, chief of this village of elves." He said, kneeling in respect, "I have seen a dragon of light only once in my lifetime, but I didn't think I would live to see another."

"You've seen another light dragon?" Blane asked, surprised, as the others gathered around him and Fian.

"Aye," Fian said with a nod, "it was long, long ago. He fell from the sky terribly wounded not far from here. Said his name was Arcaein and he knew he was going to die. He told me that the next time I saw a dragon like him, to tell him that he was sorry and told me to do whatever I could do to help him."

"He knew that I'd come?" Blane asked, still in shock.

"Almost certainly," He told him, "and I never lost hope that you'd come."

"How old are you exactly?" Sparx asked, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

"Old, very old," Fian said, standing up and chuckling, "Now how may I help you, dragon of light?"

"You can start by calling me by my name, Blane," He told him, "And then send anyone you can spare to help the Cheetahs find survivors in Warfang."

"As you wish," Fian said, "Blane."

He then walked off, talking to a few elves as he passed them before entering a large hut. A few moments after he entered, several elves armed with bows, quivers full of arrows, and swords ran out and into the forest.

"It's amazing, how much they respect you," Hunter said, scratching his chin.

"They don't respect me," Blane said, turning around and walking back into his hut, "they respect my color."

"I know how he feels," Spyro said, watching him go. They all began to disperse, but Talea stood there. When everyone left, she walked inside.

xXxXxXxXxXx

When she got into the hut, she saw Blane sitting on the bed with his tail wrapped around his paws and his wings tucked against his back. His back was to her, but he knew she was there. He was silent as she came and sat next to him, but he closed his eyes as if he was unworthy to even look at her.

"What's the matter?" She asked, looking at him with concern.

"It's my fault," he said bitterly, his eyes still closed.

"It isn't your fault," She told him, knowing full well that he meant what happened to Warfang.

"It is," He insisted, bitterness still giving an edge to his voice, "if I hadn't come, then Ragnarok never would've attacked the city."

"He would have and you know it, stop blaming yourself," She said.

"Why do I even bother?" He shouted, "I'm supposed to be a hero and defeat Ragnarok, but I couldn't even protect Warfang!"

"Don't you remember what you did for your brother?" She asked him, her voice still calm, "You threw Ragnarok out of his mind like he was nothing more than a tiny nuisance!"

"And then Cain got loose and nearly killed all of you!" He pointed out, opening his eyes and turning to look at her.

"But then you tamed him!" She countered.

"I wouldn't say _tamed,_" Cain said, forming next to Blane, "but your girlfriend is right. You need to let go."

Blane's gaze flickered over to him for a moment before going back to Talea. He hadn't noticed that their faces were so close that their snouts were touching and, by the looks of it, neither had she.

Cain sighed and shook his head before saying, "_I'll _do it."

He pushed Blane a bit, causing him to fall off balance and on top of Talea, bringing their lips together. Cain chuckled to himself before he faded.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_I really want to hear everyone's opinions on this because I need to know if I'm doing well! Also, people's OCs will start to come in play in upcoming chapters so I'll let those who I've know when they will appear. I look forward to seeing your reviews!_

_~Kiyiya_


	10. Chapter 10: We Aren't Running This Time

_This chapter isn't as long as I'd hoped it'd be, but it still has a lot of action. Listening to Globus songs sure gives me good ideas!_

~Kiyiya

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 10: We Aren't Running This Time

Blane was jerked into waking as an explosion took out half of the hut. He jumped off the bed and looked to see Talea doing the same. They ran out of the hut and saw complete panic. There were bodies everywhere, and not only were there elves, there were dragons and creatures that looked like they crawled straight out of nightmares.

Fian came running over with a grim look on his face.

"There you two are," he said, "some scouting parties got lazy and were followed."

"I'm sorry we dragged you into this," Blane said, shaking his head.

"It's not your fault, Blane. Besides, it's high time the rest of the world knew we still existed and that we fight with you." He said, a grim smile coming to his face.

"Thank you," Blane said humbly, bowing his head.

"No, we are friends and friends help one another. Now we will distract them while you find your friends and get away,-" Fian said.

"No," Blane interrupted firmly, "we aren't running this time. This time we stand and help our friends and show our enemies why they should fear us."

Then Blane's form began to glow and when it faded he was human.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"That was…new." Blane said slowly, looking at his hands. He looked over at Talea with a nervous smile and saw her look back at him with uncertainty.

"Well," Fian said as Blane looked up at him, "you're gonna need a weapon if you're gonna fight."

"Nah," Blane said, reaching back and grabbing his sword from its sheath on his back and pulling it out, "I'm good."

"Then let's go," Fian said. Blane and Talea nodded before Talea took flight and Fian and Blane took off into the fight going on not far away.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Blane sliced through creature after creature, not letting up and not showing mercy as he killed the people attacking the village. He saw glimpses of his friends weaving through the ocean of enemies, killing nearly as many as he was.

He looked up and saw the black shape of Ragnarok, his eyes full of contempt. Anger began to fill his mind and he felt his wings rip through his shirt. He glanced at them and saw they had grown a great deal. A grin stretched across his face as he opened them as wide as he could and took off into the air. He flew until he was level with Ragnarok.

"You were wise to run when I attacked Warfang, why don't you run now?" He said.

"Because I won't let you take any more lives," Blane said, pointing his sword at Ragnarok.

"You are as much of fool as those Guardians were," Ragnarok said, starting to chuckle darkly, "they thought they could protect their precious city, but I crushed them and threw them aside like they were nothing more than flies."

"You're a monster," Blane said, "but I'll make sure you can't harm anyone ever again."

Blane took off towards Ragnarok, not noticing a purplish mist forming next to him. After a few moments, the mist formed into a menacing purple dragon and he knocked Blane aside.

Blane caught himself before he fell too far and flew up to see he now had two dragons to fight.

"Show him no mercy, Malefor," Ragnarok said. The purple dragon nodded, but before he moved he was hit by a burst of fire and shadow.

Blane turned to see Spyro, Cynder, and Talea flying up to meet him.

"Cynder and I will take Malefor," Spyro said before he and Cynder flew at Malefor and sending him flying away from Ragnarok, Blane, and Talea. Blane's form glowed as he changed back into a dragon and the air next to him shifted as Cain formed. Blane looked at Talea, then at Cain. Both had grim looks on their faces, but he knew they had every right.

"Stay close to me," He told Talea, then turned to Cain, "You may have been evil, and still might be, but now you're my ally…and friend."

They both nodded in acknowledgement and turned their attention to the enraged black dragon in front of them.

"You're all fools!" He bellowed, "I'll tear you to shreds!"

"No," Blane said, shaking his head and his eyes turning grey, "you can't withstand us when we unite. Now Cain!"

Cain nodded and flew into Blane. Blane winced for a moment as his body adjusted, the black runic markings forming on his scales and his horns glowing with white light.

"We were one mind," Blane said, his and Cain's voices talking at once, "but Blane separated us. Now we are one again, and we will kill you to protect innocent people from harm."

He took off at blinding speed, Talea flying just behind him. She watched as his body sparked and sizzled before it erupted in blinding white flame.

Ragnarok just flapped his wings and stayed there, unable to move and unable to speak. When the white flames hit him, he was engulfed in seconds and sent flying. His body burned unbearably, but still he used his wings to stop himself from flying further and when he looked up, Blane was right there. Blane reeled his head back and, his head aflame with white fire again, head-butted Ragnarok as hard as he could. Ragnarok fell like a rock, hitting the ground hard and making a large crater.

When Ragnarok's forces saw Ragnarok fall, they began to flee in panic. Soon, all that was left of his forces were the corpses left on the ground.

Ragnarok lifted his aching head to see his forces fleeing. He struggled to his paws and limped after them, shouting, "I'll be back to kill all of you!"

In the sky, Blane watched him go with Talea at his side.

"And we'll be here to make sure you can't." He said as Cain flew out of him, returning him to normal, and hovering on his other side.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_Yeah, I know this seems like I'm ending this story and starting a sequel, but I'm not. This story hasn't ended, yet, and it won't be for a while. I really hope you guys liked this chapter, but I won't know unless you tell me!_

_***Spoiler Alert* An O.C. will appear in the next chapter!**_

_Damn it, Cain, when did you wake up?_

_**When you were writing the bit about Blane telling 'story Cain' he thought of him as a friend, I didn't think you thought so highly of me.**_

_I don't, besides that was, as you put it, 'story Cain,' not the annoying voice in my head that calls himself Cain._

_**You actually like me! You actually like me!**_

_And he calls me a five year old. _


	11. Chapter 11: Rebuilding

_Yeah, Cain was lying. I'm not able to bring anyone's in this chapter, unfortunately._

_**He can, he just can't choose between all of you!**_

_Is it that hard for you to just stay quiet?_

…

_Thank you, On with chapter 11!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any of the copyrighted things i use, however i do own my and this story._

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 11: Rebuilding

Two months have passed since the attack on the elves village and the fall of Warfang, and things were looking up. Those who had been killed during those attacks were given burials and honored.

Blane and the group had returned to Warfang to find that it was already being rebuilt. They helped as much as they could and soon the city was more or less rebuilt.

The small group was honored as heroes and everyone wanted a chance to meet them. Spyro and Cynder, used to this happening, found a way out of the city and went on vacation. Sparx, obviously wanting the hero treatment, loved it and talked with everyone. Hunter, obviously not into the hero deal, left to go back to Avalar.

No one had seen Nguyen in a while and believed he'd gone on vacation as well. Blane and Talea, well, they never left each others side.

Today, they headed in the direction of the cemetery dedicated to those lost during the attack. They entered, but didn't look for anything. They just kept walking; they knew what they were looking for. When they stopped, they were standing in front of a rather large gravestone. On it was a picture of Blane's mother, Silena, and the words: _Here lies Silena, a Brave Dragoness with a Kind Heart. Found during the Rebuilding of Warfang, may she find peace wherever she is now._

Blane put the flowers he was carrying in his maw in front of the gravestone as a tear fell from his eye. His mother had been found underneath a piece of the temple, protecting three newborn dragons from being crushed, not long after he'd returned. She was still alive, but they couldn't do anything to help her.

_Flashback_

Blane looked in horror as his mother was uncovered under a piece of the temple. He ran over to her mangled form, seeing her breaths coming in ragged gasps. A few moles came over and took the newborn dragons she'd been protecting under her wing, one staying to see if she could be helped. He looked back at Blane and shook his head in sorrow, a grim look on his face, before getting up and walking away.

Blane looked at Silena with tears falling from his eyes. She looked up at him and tried her best to smile.

"I'll be alright," She managed, her voice hiding her pain well, "your father will be waiting for me. I'll be watching over you, my little one."

Blane watched her take her last breaths, then she was gone. The group that had gathered bowed their heads in respect. Blane lay down next to his mother's form, preparing to take a vigil until the next dawn, despite the fact the sun was just rising on this day. Blane let out a mournful roar, before laying his head down to wait until the next day to move.

_End Flashback_

A few more tears fell from Blane's face to the grass below him. Talea laid her head against his shoulder, tears falling from her eyes as well.

"Thanks for everything mom," Blane whispered, wishing she could hear him.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Nguyen watched all this from not far away, knowing full well whose grave they were at. He'd paid his respects not long ago.

"Time to go back to training," He heard an ancient sounding voice say. He turned to see the flickering form of an ancient-looking, silverish-grey dragon with a black underbelly.

"Alright, Arcaein," Nguyen said, a slightly mournful tone in his voice, "but I need to know something."

"What is it?" Arcaein asked, his form still flickering.

"Why can you come back," He said, turning his head to look at his mother's gravestone, "but she can't?"

"Because she doesn't think she needs to. She knows you and your brother are strong enough to defeat Ragnarok on your own. I, however, don't think you're ready." Arcaein explained, turning his head to look as well.

"Let's go," Nguyen said, taking flight. Arcaein didn't move, just watched Silena's grave for a few more moments.

"Why, Silena, didn't you tell them when you had the chance?" He said, shaking his head before he faded.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Blane heard someone taking off and turned his head to see Nguyen flying away. He saw something near his brother, the flickering form of an old silverish-grey dragon.

_Nguyen, I hope you know what you're doing,_ Blane thought as he watched his brother fly away.

They then began to leave the cemetery, not noticing the flickering form of Silena watching them walk away, a look of sadness on her face.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Blane and Talea walked through Warfang, noticing the differences in the attitudes and appearances of the residents: children no longer played outside, the elves that had relocated to Warfang carried their weapons everywhere they went, and people got into more arguments than usual.

"People are starting to say that we'll lose this war," Blane said in defeat, shaking his head as they walked, "maybe they're right."

"No, they're not," Talea disagreed, looking over at him, "we need to show them that we will win."

"How can we do that?" Blane asked her, "Half of our group has disappeared and we only know where Hunter is, god knows where Spyro and Cynder are, let alone my brother. I saw him fly away from the cemetery; he didn't even say where he was going."

"You can't lose hope either," She told him, "If you do, then even more people will."

Blane sighed and stayed silent as they kept walking, not really going anywhere in particular. They kept walking until they found themselves in the town square, a huge golden statue of them, Hunter, Spyro, Cynder, Nguyen, and even Sparx.

"And let's not forget the fact that we can't get a moment of peace," He added, the two of them walking back the way they came before they were noticed.

"Maybe we should go on vacation, too?" Talea said.

"You know we can't," Blane told her, shaking his head again, "we're the best defense Warfang has until the Guardians get back from the White Isle."

"I know," She said, "but we don't have to go very far or be gone very long; c'mon it'll do us both some good."

"You know that I want us to have some alone time, too," Blane said, turning his head to look at her, his brown and crimson eyes looking at her closely, "but until the Guardians return-"

Just then a loud horn erupted from somewhere on the wall and a mole shouted, "Dragons approaching!"

Blane and Talea took off towards the wall, their conversation forgotten.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_Well, Cain promised that he'll back off for a bit so, I'm just gonna end this chapter! One more thing, though, I NEED REVIEWS! That is all._


	12. Chapter 12: Return of Old Foes

_Wow, I haven't updated in a while have I?_

_**I'll say, it's been about two weeks!**_

_That was a rhetorical question Cain. Anyways, I'm gonna let you guys get on with chapter 12. Enjoy!_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 12: Return of Old Foes

When Blane and Talea arrived on the wall, they saw Spyro and Cynder already landing and both of them looked exhausted. When they saw Blane and Talea, they quickly hurried over to them.

"We have a huge problem," Spyro said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Blane asked, raising his eyebrows in alarm.

"Another army is headed this way," Cynder said, before adding hesitantly, "Gaul the Ape King and I are leading it."

"Come again?" Talea asked, confused.

"What Cynder means is," Spyro said, "that the form she had when she was under Malefor's control, Terror of the Skies Cynder, and Gaul are leading the army."

"That makes…a little more sense," Blane said, still slightly confused, "but we need to warn the citizens and get the women, children, and old to safety."

"Already working on it," said a voice behind Blane that made him turn around in surprise. It was Nguyen, a cocky smile on his face.

"I thought you'd left!" Blane said, happiness evident in his voice.

"I saw the army coming and decided that you might need an extra hand." He said, "And I didn't want the city to fall again."

"Alright," Blane said, his expression turning serious, "we need to split up so we can warn everyone."

"Cynder and I will take the west half of the city," Spyro said before he and Cynder took off into the air.

"I'll take the east half," Nguyen said before he did the same.

"And we'll stay here," Blane said, turning so he could look out over the wall and beyond. Talea stood next to him and they waited for the others to return.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Spyro and Cynder flew over the city, shouting that the city was about to be attacked and that all that were able to fight were needed, while those who could not needed to get to shelter.

Nguyen, on the other side of the city, did the same. It wasn't long before the moles launched the alarm and the entire city knew of the approaching threat.

Spyro, Cynder, and Nguyen all helped get those who couldn't, or wouldn't, fight to the underground ruins of Old Warfang while more and more dragons, moles, cheetahs, and elves gathered at the gate and on the wall.

"It seems like only yesterday that I woke up to hear Spyro and Cynder arguing over what to do with me after I fell out of the sky," Blane said, his voice only loud enough that Talea could hear him, "now I'm about to protect a city from an army led by two foes that Spyro and Cynder fought in the past."

"But only two weeks ago you protected an Elven village and defeated Ragnarok," she pointed out, her voice barely above a whisper as well.

"Only because I had Cain's help," he reminded her, "and even then I couldn't bring myself to kill him."

"And that's what sets you apart from him," she told him, "You have restraint. You know when to kill someone and to let them go."

_She's right,_ Cain's voice echoed in his head for the first time in weeks, _I was, and still am, the darkness in you, but because of you I know honor and the difference between right and wrong. Before, in the other realm, when I got control of you, I would kill for the pleasure of it, now I offer my help to protect others from people who do that exact same thing._

"Cain agrees with you," Blane said, a humorous grin stretching across his face, "and he's becoming quite sentimental."

"Am not!" Cain's voice rang out, startling some of the others around them and causing them to look around in confusion.

"Maybe we should be a bit quieter," Talea giggled. Blane was about to say something in response when a dark, but familiar, presence entered his mind.

"_Your city will fall again," _the presence said,_ "and this time, it will not rise again."_

"Get out of my head Ragnarok," Blane said aloud, through clenched teeth.

"_None shall be spared," _Ragnarok continued, _"but I offer you one last chance to join me and rule this world."_

"I told you before," Blane said, "I don't join those who control others."

"_Then you shall face foes unlike any you have ever seen," _Ragnarok said, _"and these foes have some grudges to take out against the young purple dragon and his girlfriend."_

Ragnarok's presence in Blane's mind faded before disappearing and he opened his tightly shut eyes to see Talea looking at him with concern.

"What did he say?" she asked him, worried.

"He told me that he's sending some old foes of Spyro and Cynder," he told her before adding, "and I don't think he's talking about the two we already know about."

As if in response to his theory, a large and menacing purple dragon flew over the wall and a dark shape jumped off his back. When the purple dragon, that Blane remembered was Malefor, and the smaller black dragon landed, several people tried attacking them. All of them were knocked away as the two dragons made their way to Blane and Talea. As the two dragons got closer, Blane saw that the black dragon looked almost exactly like Spyro. Just then, a wave of fire and shadow blasted Malefor, but the smaller dragon continued to move forward.

"I'll take Malefor!" Spyro shouted as he flew toward the massive bulk that was the Dark Master.

"I've got…" Cynder began to say before she stopped cold at the sight of the black dragon, "you."

"Who is this?" Blane said, blocking the dragon's path and dodging the attacks he made.

"It's…Dark Spyro…" Cynder said, her voice almost a whisper as Blane continued to fight the black dragon.

"Well, if you can't fight him, go help Spyro!" Blane shouted before blasting a wave of white fire from his maw. Cynder nodded and took off after Spyro.

When the white fire hit Dark Spyro, it seemed to just brush off the black aura emanating from his body. Talea blasted him with ice as Blane shot more white fire at him, but it still didn't even scratch him.

"This is insane!" Blane shouted, "We can't even scratch him!"

"There has to be a way!" Talea said as she and Blane dodged a purple blast that Dark Spyro blasted from his maw.

"Well we better come up with an idea soon," Blane said, blocking a swipe from Dark Spyro, "because we can't keep dodging and blocking forever!"

Dark Spyro slipped past Blane and hit Talea and sent her flying into the catapult, knocking over the catapult and sending her into unconsciousness. Blane felt an overwhelming rage overcome him and turned to look at Dark Spyro, dark runes beginning to cover his body and dark smoke beginning to curl off his body. He began walking towards Dark Spyro slowly, and with every step he took his body took on a more evil and menacing shape. When he stood in front of Dark Spyro, who was frozen to the spot in pure terror, his body was almost completely black, the only trace of his silver scales were in the form of strange runes, and his horns had turned a very dark black. His eyes, though, were the most terrifying: they continuously changed color, going from brown to red and then to black before the cycle restarted.

"You have attacked my city," Blane said, his voice seeming dark and evil, "and then injured the one I care most about, for that you must pay."

Blane grabbed Dark Spyro by his neck and flew high into the air and throwing him down so fast he couldn't open his wings. Dark Spyro hit the ground so hard that every bone in his body shattered. He let out one last breath before he died.

Blane looked at Dark Spyro's mangled corpse before he looked up and saw the army approaching; a large ape with a crystal for an eye, twin swords on his back, and a staff in his left paw and next to him was a huge black dragon with a blood-red underbelly leading it.

Blane took off at a blinding speed towards the army, his form only a blur to those looking at him. He stopped when he was a few feet in front of the army and hovered there, looking over the army.

"Drop your weapons and turn back unless you wish to die in agony," Blane said, letting his gaze pass over the entire army before settling on the two leading it. He waited for any movement that would tell him they were heeding his words, but no one in the army moved; they just watched him.

The ape, that Blane realized must be the Ape King Gaul, lifted his staff and a green beam shot out of it. Blane saw coming at him as if it were in slow motion and dodged it with ease. Then the dragon, that Blane realized must be Terror of the Skies Cynder, took flight and flew at him. She blasted a dark fireball at him, but when it was inches away from him he deflected it towards the Ape King. Gaul punched it with his fist and the fireball shattered underneath his blow.

Cynder blasted a wave of dark fire at Blane, but he stood there and let it hit him. When Cynder stopped, Blane still hovered there, not a scratch or burn on him. Cynder roared in frustration and flew at him, swiping madly. The claws raked across his chest several times, but it only left small cuts that bled little. Blane grabbed Cynder by one of her horns and threw her at Gaul. She hit Gaul and crushed him beneath her bulk, a sickening crunching sound proving that the Ape King was dead.

Cynder got up and shook her head before turning to the army and shouting, "Attack you fools!"

The army began to move forward, some launching arrows and magic attacks as they did. Blane dodged them, sending whitish-black fire as he did. When the fire hit some of the army, it spread among them and soon the entire army was alight with white-black fire.

Cynder roared in frustration and flew at him at blinding speed, but to Blane she was moving as slow as if she were moving through water.

When she was inches away, Blane's paw was alight with white-black fire and he punched her in her chest with enough force to shatter two of her ribs and break another. Cynder let out a cry of pain but she was silenced when Blane grabbed her by her horn and threw her into the remains of the army. She crushed several under her bulk, but she didn't get up and was deathly still.

Blane hovered there for a long while, watching with no emotion as the rest of the army died under the pain of his earlier attack. When none were moving, Blane turned around and flew back to the city. As he was flying back, he saw Malefor, who was covered in gashes and burns, flying the opposite way but he paid him no mind. Blane stopped and hovered, watching Malefor fly into a surrounding mountain range before he continued back to the city.

When he landed on the wall, the black faded from his scales and his eyes settled on brown. His horns returned to their normal ivory color and he felt a huge wave of exhaustion hit him. He collapsed to the ground and everything went black.

The last thought in his mind before he slipped into unconsciousness was, _What have I done?_

xXxXxXxXxXx

_Okay, I'll try not to take so long on the next update but no promises! Tell me what you think, I like reviews so don't be afraid to!_


	13. Chapter 13: Refusing to Give Up

_Well, after a huge bout with writer's block I finally have the next chapter of Forgotten Prophecy!_

_**`Bout fucking time!**_

_Hey, I can't help it when I can't think of how to continue the story!_

_**Yeah you can, but you just give up and wait for me to tell your ass to start working again.**_

_Whatever, on with the chapter!_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 13: Refusing to Give Up

Blane looked around, hoping to see anyone, but all he could see was black. Suddenly there was a bright light and he blinked several times before he could see clearly. What he saw terrified him.

He saw himself, taking on the dark, evil form and walking towards him. Dark Blane grabbed him in the exact way he'd grabbed Dark Spyro and flew into the air. When he stopped, Dark Blane threw him towards the ground.

Before he hit, the scene changed and Blane found himself in the same spot Gaul had been when Terror of the Skies Cynder had crushed him. He looked up and saw Cynder's bulk headed right at him.

Just before she hit him, the scene changed again and Blane found himself inches away from his dark self. His dark self brought his fist, which was covered in white-black flames, into his chest and this time he was hit and he felt his ribs crack. He closed his eyes tight as he felt the pain intensify.

_Blane! _He heard Cain's voice echo, _you must not dwell on what has already happened._

"They're all dead," Blane said as if he couldn't hear him, "I killed them."

_I can't help him, _Cain said, but he sounded like he was talking to someone else, _I may be in his mind, but I can't talk to him. You have to._

As Cain finished what he was saying, a warm and loving embrace overcame Blane's mind. The pain he had felt vanished and his anguish faded as well. Blane opened his eyes and looked up to see his mother Silena standing in front of him with a kind smile on her face.

"Mom…" Blane said softly before embracing his mother in a hug. She wrapped one of her large blue-and-white wings around him and brought her head down to his.

"My child, you needn't blame yourself for what happened," she told him gently.

"But I killed them," Blane said, fresh tears flowing from his eyes, "and when I did, I didn't feel sorry."

"It wasn't you, Blane," said a different, but familiar voice. Blane turned his head to see a well-built man wearing a tan shirt and light-brown pants. His hair was sandy-blonde and his eyes were light-blue. He had a sword scabbard at his waist and the visible sword hilt was made of reinforced wood with steel covering the pommel and the cross-guard. He, too, had a kind smile on his face and he walked over to Blane as well.

"Dad…" Blane said, looking at his father in amazement. When he reached him, Rurik knelt down to Blane and pulled him into a hug while Silena wrapped her wings around the both of them.

"You are the light that will defeat Ragnarok's darkness," Rurik told him, hugging him tightly.

"But remember," Silena told him, "you have friends that will aid you to defeat him."

"It's time for you to wake up," Rurik said, pulling away slightly so he could look into Blane's eyes, "your friends are worried."

"I don't want to," Blane said, shaking his head, "If I do, I'll lose you both again."

"You never lost us," Silena told him gently, "we have been watching over you since each of us passed. You may not see us, but we're there."

"We love you Blane," Rurik told him, "we love both you and your brother Nguyen."

"What do I do?" Blane asked, trying to lengthen the conversation as much as possible.

"You must restart your journey," Silena said.

"Go to the Celestial Caves on the White Isle. Ignitus still waits for you there, all of you." Rurik added.

"Thank you," Blane said, tears starting to form on the edges of his eyes, "for everything."

"There is no need," Silena said, planting a small kiss on his forehead, "now wake up."

xXxXxXxXxXx

"_Wake up, Blane!" _A familiar voice yelled, obvious worry in their voice. Blane blinked open his eyes and saw the familiar face of Talea inches from his.

"Hey beautiful," Blane said, his voice barely above a whisper but a weak smile on his face.

"You're okay!" she shrieked happily, tears of joy coming from her eyes. I looked around and saw that I was in a large white tent and Talea and I weren't the only ones inside the tent. Behind her, Spyro and Cynder looked at me with teary eyes; Sparx sat on Spyro's head trying to wipe away tears that were on his face; Nguyen was on the other side of the cot that I was lying on, a look of relief on his face; even the guardians were there, fresh scars on their bodies not only from this battle but also from when Warfang fell.

Blane chuckled lightly, his sides hurting slightly from it, and struggled into a sitting position before asking, "How long have I been out?"

"Nearly a week, young Blane," Terrador rumbled, "Talea and Nguyen refused to leave your side until you awoke."

"Well it's a good thing everyone's here," Blane said, wincing from the effort of talking after being unconscious for so long.

"Why?" Cyril asked, "The enemy has been repelled and we need to recover."

"We don't have time," he said, "Talea, Spyro, Cynder, Nguyen, Sparx, and I have to resume our journey to the White Isle. We can't waste any more time."

"Are you insane?" Cynder asked incredulously, "you just woke up after being out cold for a week! What makes you think you have the energy to travel to the White Isle?"

"Because we all need to," I said, narrowing my eyes in annoyance, "my pain cannot and will not slow us down."

To prove his point, he jumped off the cot and to the ground only to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

"You can't!" Talea told him with tears in her eyes as he struggled to stand back up, refusing to accept help from anyone.

"I can," Blane said raggedly, managing to stand, "and I will."

He walked past everyone, despite his screaming muscles, and out of the tent. Everyone followed him, only a bit behind him, to make sure he didn't fall again. They followed him to the gates, which had taken a serious beating and were nearly falling off their hinges, and watched as he opened the gates by himself. He walked a little ways from the gate, everyone else still standing in the archway, before turning to look over his shoulder.

"Are you guys coming or not?" He asked.

"He's going to kill himself if we're not there to make sure he doesn't," Nguyen muttered as he walked to where Blane stood waiting. Talea followed him without a word, but her eyes were full of mixed emotions.

"We better get going too," Cynder said to Spyro.

"Yeah, I don't want to be left behind," he said. They walked over to where everyone else was waiting, but Sparx flew off his head and back to where the guardians stood.

"You know any other time I'd have your back," he told Spyro, "but I think I'll be more needed here."

"I understand Sparx," Spyro said with a nod, "stay safe."

"You too bro," Sparx said before he flew after the guardians, who had already started walking back into the city. The small group waited until the gates had closed before turning to look towards the way they would travel.

"We better start moving," Blane said before he took off, gritting his teeth against the pain. Everyone else took off after him.

Dark eyes watched them as they flew off. A figure hidden in the shadows pulled out a green crystal and another hidden figure was reflected in it.

"_The heroes have left the city," _the figure said, his voice dark and ominous.

"_Good," _the figure in the crystal said, _"follow them and make sure they reach their destination. They must succeed or the consequences could be disastrous."_

"_As you wish," _the figure said.

"_Go, my friend, but remember: they mustn't know of your existence or the timeline could be altered irreversibly."_

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**What the hell was that about?**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Why's you make Blane all serious? And what the fuck was with those two guys who seem to be time travelers?**_

_I dunno, maybe I'll tell you and the readers on the next chapter?_

_**Or maybe you won't.**_


	14. Chapter 14: Prophecy is Revealed

_All right, I've gotten this chapter up pretty quickly. I guess writer's block decided to quit!_

_**You say that now…**_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_**Nothing.**_

_Whatever, on with chapter 14!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or any of the copyrighted things I use. I do however own my OCs and this story.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 14: The Prophecy is Revealed

The group had been flying a while, despite everyone but Blane's suggestion to rest. Blane knew that they were just trying to help him but he refused to let them. They needed to get to the White Isle and learn what Ignitus had to teach them. As the sun began to set, Blane finally gave into everyone's pleas to land and rest.

When they landed, Spyro and Cynder went to hunt while Nguyen and Talea tried to get Blane to talk about why he was pushing himself so hard.

"Because it's necessary," he told them.

"If you don't stop you're going to kill yourself," Nguyen said.

"Let us help you," Talea begged.

"I don't need help!" Blane shouted, much to Nguyen and Talea's surprise, before regaining his composure and saying, "I just need to find out how we can stop Ragnarok for good."

"You won't be able to do anything if you don't let your body rest," Nguyen said.

"My body's fi-" he was cut off as he fell into unconsciousness, causing Talea to shriek in surprise and Nguyen to look at him in shock

xXxXxXxXxXx

Blane suddenly found himself in a huge study. Books covered every shelf in the room and a large hourglass stood in the middle of the room.

"You are pushing yourself too hard young dragon," he heard familiar voice behind him say. He spun around and saw Ignitus standing in a doorway that led to another room. He looked exactly like Blane had last seen him but he looked _older _for some reason.

"What happened to you Ignitus?" Blane asked in surprise.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with at the moment," Ignitus assured him as he walked around him and towards the hourglass.

"Why did you bring me here?" Blane asked him.

"To talk with you," He said as he came to a halt in front of the hourglass but not turning around, "if you don't take it easy you _will _die."

"H-how do you know?" Blane asked, taken aback at how bluntly Ignitus told him.

"As the Chronicler I can see _strands _of time, possibilities of how future events will take place," he said, turning to look over his shoulder at Blane, "if you continue on the way you have been you will be dead before you reach the sea."

"Is there anything I can do to prevent it?" Blane asked desperately.

"Allow your friends to help you," he told him, "there is nothing wrong in admitting you need help. In fact, it is sometimes more wise to accept help than to go on without it."

"How long will it take us to reach you?" Blane asked.

"Not long," he said, turning to look back at the hourglass, "head towards the Well of Souls, Spyro and Cynder should know the way, and there you will find a hidden portal that leads you here. It should only take you about a day and a half at the most."

"Thank you Ignitus," Blane said, bowing his head slightly.

"There is no need for thanks," Ignitus said, "but I think it is time for you to hear the prophecy for which you were needed to complete:

'There will come a time when darkness will rise, and with him those with evil in their hearts and eyes.

The dragon of purple and the half-dragon of light must become allies to bring about his end.

The half-dragon's brother, the dragon of darkness, will come to their aid and help them find him.

The souls of the damned and those yet to be will guide them on their journey.

But in the end only the dragon of purple and the dragon of shadows will come back from the lair of darkness.'"

"Wait, what does that _mean_?" Blane asked.

"I am afraid that I cannot tell you," Ignitus said as Blane's vision began to fade, "because I do not know. However I can tell you that your friends have almost reached the Well of Souls."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Blane awoke to find himself lying on soft grass, a large mountain a little ways to the distance. The mountain bore a striking resemblance to a dragon roaring to the night sky. Blane felt a warm body _snuggled _close to him. He turned and saw that Talea had pulled herself under his wing and was curled up next to him.

_They were worried about you, _Cain's voice echoed in his head.

"I know the prophecy, Cain," Blane said softly.

_How? _Cain asked, surprise in his voice.

"For someone who's in my head, you sure miss a lot." He whispered humorously.

_I'm sorry; I was too busy making sure you got here without having to be carried, _Cain said sarcastically.

"Well, thanks then," Blane said almost silently, "but the prophecy worries me."

_Why? _Cain asked.

"It foretells either me dying to stop Ragnarok," Blane said softly, "I'm worried what will happen if I don't come back."

_It was foolish of Ignitus to tell you the prophecy,_ Cain said angrily, _It is never good to know one's own destiny._

"How would you know?" Blane asked softly.

_I…was a living dragon before I was part of your mind, before you were born even, _Cain said reluctantly, _I was a horrible dragon, I killed so many. The markings on my body are marks of dark power and binding. When I was defeated by a group of dragons they sent me to your realm in exile but I came into contact with you when you were born and I fused with your mind. And I've been part of it ever since. However, in the middle of my bloody reign I learned of a prophecy that foretold my fate. I became paranoid after learning it and that was what caused my downfall. You mustn't let that fate happen to you._

"Wow, I-I never knew," Blane said, surprised.

_Because I hid my past from you, even when I was still evil, _Cain said.

"Why?" Blane asked.

_I was afraid…afraid you'd pity me, _Cain said.

"Why would be afraid of that?" Blane asked, confused.

_For the same reason you refuse to let your friends help you: Because I was afraid that you would think me weak, _Cain said, _and unable to help you complete __**your **__destiny._

Blane remained silent after Cain finished talking. Cain was right and he knew it. He looked around the small clearing that he'd woken up in and saw Spyro and Cynder curled up next to each other, with Spyro's wing over Cynder, not far away and Nguyen sleeping in the middle of the clearing. All they'd wanted to do was help him and he'd shouted at them. He _was _afraid of them thinking he was weak, but he decided then and there that he'd let them help if he needed it.

_Get some sleep, _Cain told him, _your body is still tired from flying here, even if I was the one who had control._

"Right," Blane yawned, setting his head down on the ground, "and thanks Cain."

_Anytime, but try not to do it again anytime soon, _Cain chuckled but Blane was already asleep.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_Well that's chapter 14._

_**Kinda short don't you think?**_

_Eh, I guess. Anyways, 'til next time everyone!_

**R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15: Taking a Shortcut

_Phew, I think this might be my longest chapter for this story so far._

_**I have to admit, you did pretty good on this one.**_

**Yeah, it looks good.**

_Thanks guys, on with the chapter!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any of the copyrighted things I use. I do however own my OCs and this story.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 15: Taking a Shortcut

When Blane awoke, everyone else but Talea, who was still tucked under his wing asleep, was of to the side talking about something. It took him a moment to realize that Hunter was over there as well. He heard Talea mumble something in her sleep and turned his head only to find his snout against hers. She was still sleeping and Blane gave her a small kiss before he got to his feet. As he did, everyone noticed him and turned to look at him.

"Good to see you're alright," Spyro said.

"Yeah, we were worried when Cain had to take over and fly you here," Cynder said.

"I'm alright now," Blane said, walking over to where the group sat, "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."

"Don't sweat it," Nguyen said, "we understand that you just wanted to end this battle as quick as possible."

Blane nodded in thanks before asking, "What'd I miss while I was out?"

"Well," Spyro said, "after you passed out and Cain took control we rested for a bit before we took off and flew here and rested for the night."

"And I found you all here earlier this morning," Hunter added.

"So what were you all talking about?" Blane asked, sitting down and looking around at everyone.

"Whether or not to take the secret passage through the Well of Souls or going the whole way to the sea," Cynder answered.

"If it's faster than going all the way to the sea then why not take it?" Blane asked, confused.

"Because we don't know if it's safe," Spyro answered, "not to mention if the passageway is still accessible after the mountain collapsed into itself."

"It's still worth a try," Nguyen said, "after all, what'd be crazy enough to attack the seven of us?"

"Earth golems," Spyro said.

"Not to mention the trolls, grublins, and all those other things down in the Catacombs," Cynder added.

"True, but you and Spyro fought all of those things _and _Malefor while chained together," Hunter pointed out.

"Yes, but-" Spyro started to say but Nguyen cut him off.

"But nothing," Nguyen said, irritated, "if the two of you could fight those things chained together then I think the seven of us will be fine."

Blane started to agree before something tackled him from behind. He managed to flip himself onto his back before he hit the ground and when he opened his eyes he saw Talea clutching his chest.

"You're okay!" she said as she started covering his face in kisses. Everyone around them burst into laughter while Blane's face started to turn red.

"Yeah," he said, trying to hide his embarrassment as she continued to plant kisses on his face, "could we, uh, continue this later?"

"Oh," she said, remembering the others were there and a blush came to her cheeks, "right."

She quickly got off him and he got to his feet and shook himself off. He sat back down and Talea snuggled herself against his side and he wrapped his wing around her.

"So, where were we?" Blane asked, turning back to look at everyone.

"Well," Nguyen said, struggling to hold back his laughter, "I think we've decided to take the passageway through the Well of Souls."

"Whatever gets us moving faster," Spyro conceded, biting his lip to keep from bursting into laughter again.

"Let's get going," Cynder agreed, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Hunter just shook his head in amusement as the dragons started to take flight.

"I'll meet you all there," he called before taking off running in the direction of the mountain in the distance. The mountain known by many names, but it is most well known as the Well of Souls…or the Mountain of Malefor.

xXxXxXxXxXx

After about two hours of flying, the dragons landed near the head of a river that came from the waterfall coming from the Mountain. Hunter was already there waiting for them, sharpening his sword with a whetstone. He sat on a rock near the pool of water created by the waterfall. When they landed, he stopped and looked up from his blade. He stood up and sheathed his sword, placing the stone in a pouch on the inside of his cloak.

"So," Blane said, walking over to the pool of water created by the waterfall and looking up at the cave from where it originated, "We go through there, right?"

"Yep," Spyro said as he and everyone else came to stand beside Blane.

"The last time we were here was right after we _escaped _the Catacombs," Cynder said softly.

"Never thought we'd be going back _in_," Spyro agreed, "At least, not so soon."

"Let's get moving," Hunter said, jumping onto a ledge on the side of the waterfall, "we're wasting daylight."

Everyone nodded before taking flight once again and flying up towards the cavernous entrance from which the waterfall fell. Hunter climbed to the top and held onto one of the pillars of stone near the opening while the six dragons flew nearby. Hunter had one hand around the pillar while the other was held out, but both his feet were against the pillar. He looked over at the dragons and they looked at him before they all turned their gazes towards the cave. After a moment they all started going further in, Hunter jumping from the pillar to platforms scattered around and back onto different pillars while the dragons flew. It wasn't long before the group found the doorway that led into a corridor. They walked through it until they found themselves blocked by a part of the corridor blocked by rubble.

"This is where the golem nearly got me," Cynder said, shuddering. Spyro wrapped his wing around her for comfort and she snuggled closer to him.

"We might as well start moving this rubble," Nguyen said, walking over to the pile and grabbing a large rock and starting to move it.

"That won't be necessary," Hunter said, causing Nguyen to stop and turn around to look at him, "watch."

Hunter placed his hand on the wall and where he put his hand began to sink as a secret button was pushed. As the button continued to sink, creating a grinding sound as it did, a door way started to open next to it. A huge gust of cold wind came out of the newly opened door, causing the group to shiver slightly, but not because of the cold but the eeriness.

"Woah," Blane said, looking at the door.

"How did you know about that Hunter?" Spyro asked, surprised.

"I found many secret passages while searching for you and Cynder," Hunter explained as the group started to walk through the door and into another, extremely dusty, corridor, "this being one of them."

The group continued in silence as they walked through the corridor. As they walked they had they strange feeling that they were being watched by someone with dark intent. They all brushed it off as being paranoid and continued on before stopping in a place that was familiar to Spyro.

"This is where I was when I came out of the portal from the White Isle," he said, walking to the center of the room, "if I remember correctly the portal should be right about-"

He was cut off as a huge creature bowled into him. Cynder cried his name while everyone else looked on in shock. The creature was pitch-black and it had wings instead of front legs. The creature was monstrous and held Spyro on the ground with the large talons it had on its large back legs. It hissed and looked over at the rest of the group, as if daring them to try and stop it from eating Spyro. Cain materialized next to Blane, except now he looked more like an adult dragon compared to a teenage one.

"I'll take care of this thing," he said, his voice deep like an adult male's.

"Cain, _wait_!" Blane shouted but it was too late. Cain had taken off towards the creature that had pinned Spyro and tackled it, the two of them beginning to thrash about on the ground. Cynder and Hunter rushed over to Spyro, who was struggling to get to his feet, while Blane, Talea, and Nguyen made their way over to where Cain was fighting the creature. Blane saw the creature's talons make contact with Cain's chest before he felt a searing pain in the same spot. He grunted and looked down to see he had three long deep gashes on his chest, the same place Cain now had gashes.

Talea and Nguyen noticed him stop and turned around, Talea shrieking, "Blane, what happened?"

"Seems when he gets hurt, I do too," Blane grunted, continuing to walk despite the pain in his chest, "That's something to remember."

Before Talea and Nguyen could react, Blane charged towards where Cain and the creature were still fighting. As he charged he gained a few scratches and cuts as Cain was hit a few more times by the creature's claws, but he didn't slow down. Cain saw him coming and, realizing what he was planning, managed to maneuver the creature to where it would be hit and knocked off of him and into the wall. Just as Blane began to leap at the creature, he set himself ablaze in white fire so large he was nearly the size of a full-grown dragon and shaped like one too. He collided with the creature's side, causing it to shriek in pain as it was also covered in flames before it collided with the wall. The wall crumbled and covered the creature's body in rubble. Blane stood a little ways away from the pile of debris, panting from the amount of energy he'd used. He turned his head to look back at everyone but found himself feeling like he was being pulled through an extremely small tube before finding himself in Ignitus' study on the White Isle.

"Looks like I found the portal," he said to himself, looking around for Ignitus. He heard Ignitus' voice coming from another room and followed it.

As he got closer he was able to hear what he was saying, "…ey will be here soon, Dex, you have to hide!"

"No," another voice said, who Blane assumed was Dex, "I want to meet him!"

"You can't," Ignitus said, "it was one thing to bring you here so you could help them get here, but quite another for you to meet _anyone _from this time."

"But this might be my only chance to meet my dad!" Dex begged, "Please just let me talk to him!"

"I'm afraid I ca-" Ignitus stopped as Blane accidently knocked over a table that had a few books on it, causing them to fall to the ground loudly. Blane looked at the books before looking back up at the door he'd heard Ignitus' and the other voice from only to see Ignitus standing there with an unfamiliar dragon. The dragon was black with a golden plated underbelly. He had a golden line under both eyes and there were two golden markings that looked like starbursts (no, not the candy) on each shoulder. His wings were gold with black membranes and his eyes reminded Blane of Talea's; they were amber. He looked like he was about the same age as Nguyen, but his body was similar to Blane's. He had a look of surprise and excitement on his face, while Blane was just surprised.

"Hello Blane," Ignitus said, managing to hide his frustration.

"Who is that Ignitus?" Blane asked, narrowing his eyes, "And what were you two talking about in there?"

"This is-" Ignitus began to say but the other dragon cut him off.

"I'm Dex and I'm -mmph!" the dragon was unable to finish as Ignitus covered his mouth with his wing.

"Not important right now," Ignitus finished forcefully, looking at Dex with a secret message in his eyes before turning to look at Blane and asking, "What happened to you?"

"Cain fought a some creature, I think it was a wyvern, but long story short if he gets hurt so do I," Blane explained, deciding to ask Dex what he was about to say later.

"A wyvern? Things certainly are getting worse," Ignitus said to himself before asking, "Where is everyone else?"

"They should be here right about," Blane began to say as the rest of the group began to fade into view as they came through the portal back at the Well of Souls, "now."

"Blane!" Talea said, rushing over to him and pressing against his side, nuzzling him. He wrapped his wing around her, breathing in her comforting scent.

Dex watched the two of them, softly saying, "Mom…"

"Quiet Dex!" Ignitus hissed, "It's bad enough they've seen you; they can _not_, under _any _circumstance, learn who you are!"

Dex nodded reluctantly before Ignitus turned to look at the group. He saw Blane and Talea, who were still nuzzling one another; Spyro and Cynder, Spyro leaning onto Cynder for support as he had a few broken ribs and his right foreleg was broken as well; and Nguyen and Hunter, both of whom had a few scrapes and cuts.

"It is good to see you Ignitus," Hunter said, bowing his head slightly.

"And it is good to see all of you," Ignitus said, "before we continue with anything, I think it would be wise for you all to go get yourselves patched up."

Everyone nodded and Ignitus directed them towards the infirmary. Everyone but he and Dex left and when they were gone, Cain began to fade into view, still in his adult form.

"I see you have unlocked your true form," Ignitus noted.

"Yes, but that's beside the point," Cain said, narrowing his eyes in anger, "It was stupid of you to tell Blane the prophecy, for any reason."

"He had a right to know," Ignitus said defensively, "He's destined to sacrifice himself to prevent Ragnarok from causing anymore destruction."

"Yes, but that may cause more problems!" Cain shouted, "Believe me, I would know!"

"Yes, I am aware of your past Cain, but Blane needs to know what will happen or some things may never happen!" Ignitus said.

"You mean like little Blane junior over there?" Cain asked angrily, causing Ignitus and Dex to look at him in surprise.

"How did you know?" Dex asked, stunned.

"Besides the similar features, Talea's eyes, and the fact that he called Talea mom and he never met his dad?" Cain asked sarcastically, "I can read minds! It's one of many benefits of being part of someone's mind."

"Will you tell them?" Ignitus asked.

"Not unless you tell everyone else the prophecy," Cain said, "telling Blane was enough. Actually, it was more than enough."

"They are on their way back," Ignitus said, hearing the sound of claws on stone, "go back to your and Annabelle's room Dex, enough damage was done by you meeting them."

"Alright," Dex said reluctantly, walking down a separate corridor than the one the everyone else had gone down and were now coming back through.

"Another thing Ignitus," Cain said as he began to fade.

"Yes?" Ignitus asked.

"I think you told Spyro the truth about his parentage," Cain said, his voice echoing as he faded from view completely.

"Perhaps you're right Cain," Ignitus said, despite the fact that Cain was no longer there, "I think it's time I told Spyro the truth."

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**Wow, you kinda made me a bit protective of the group.**_

_How many times do I have to tell you that you and the Cain from the story are two completely different people?_

_**A few more times.**_

**By the way, when do I get to be put in the story?**

_I might put a _character _called Wolf in the story, but he won't be you Wolf._

**So does that mean soon?**

_Maybe._

xXxXxXxXxXx

On a side note readers, I'm afraid I have some bad news. I will not be able to place any of your OCs in _this _story. However, I am planning a sequel and I might have some luck and be able to place some of them in. I am sorry to those who answered my OC request hoping to be put in this story. I'm still new at writing fanfictions so I really don't have much experience as of yet. But this is a learning experience and I'm hoping that I will learn more as I progress.

Knowing most of you didn't read this,

This is Jacy, 'Dual Minded Wolf', signing off.


	16. Chapter 16: Facing Your Darkness

_I've decided to split everyone's training into four different parts. Blane's up first, then Talea, Spyro and Cynder, and last Nguyen and Hunter. Hunter, technically, won't actually be training so-_

_**Will you just shut up and start the chapter!**_

**Yeah, I wanna know what happens, and I bet the readers do too!**

_Geez, are you two immature or what? Whatever, on with the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any of the copyrighted things I use. I do, however, own my characters and this story._

Chapter 16: Facing Your Darkness

Dex was completely out of view by the time the others had come back into the room. Ignitus sat waiting, his mind going through possible ways to tell Spyro what he needed to tell him.

"Where did Dex go?" Blane asked, looking around for him.

"To his room here," Ignitus said absently, "he doesn't need to be here while I train all of you."

"Oh," Blane said, slightly disappointed, "I was kinda hoping to talk to him."

"Perhaps later," Ignitus said, coming out of his thoughts and looking at everyone in turn, "it is time for each of you to learn the techniques to defeat Ragnarok."

As he finished, the study began to fade and a large training room appeared. It was fairly large, large enough that everyone would have their own place to train. It looked like the training room at the temple, except it was much cleaner and looked like a slightly darker version.

"Each of you will learn something unique and different," Ignitus explained, looking at everyone, "and these abilities will aid you in your coming role in the final battle of this war."

Ignitus turned to Spyro, "Spyro, you will learn the elements that were given to Cynder when she was under the Dark Master's influence; Fear, Poison, Wind, and Shadow."

Spyro looked shocked and turned to look at Cynder who looked surprised as well.

Ignitus turned to look at her as well and said, "Cynder, you will learn the elements you were denied when you were forced to become the Dark Master's slave; Earth, Fire, Water, and Electricity."

"But I thought only a purple dragon could learn all of the elements?" Cynder said, stunned.

"That is true, but have you seen your scales when the light hits them?" Ignitus asked. As he finished, a bright light emanated from under her, illuminating her scales and making them appear a dark purple.

"I'm a _purple _dragon?" Cynder asked, completely off-guard.

"When the Dark Master took away your free will and made you his slave, he unknowingly made you into a purple dragon," Ignitus explained, "you two will instruct one another in how to control the other's elements."

A door appeared on the right side of the room and Ignitus motioned for the two to go in. They looked at one another before walking towards it. The door opened and the two went inside before it closed behind them.

"Nguyen," Ignitus said, causing everyone to turn their gaze back to him, "you will learn to contact the spirits of the Ancestors and the Damned."

"What? Why?" Nguyen asked, confused and worried at the same time.

"It is a useful skill that will be very helpful if you are ever in need of guidance," Ignitus said vaguely, "Hunter, you will assist him since I know you are good at meditation and that will be very useful for this technique."

"As you wish Ignitus," Hunter said, inclining his head in understanding. Another door appeared at the back of the training room and Nguyen and Hunter began walking towards it. The door opened and the two walked inside, the door closing behind them.

"And as for you two," Ignitus said, turning his attention to Blane and Talea, "Talea, you shall learn how to control water, not only visible but invisible as well."

"Water?" Talea said, puzzled, "But I'm an _ice _dragon, not a water dragon."

"That is true," Ignitus said, "but an ancestor of yours was, giving you the ability."

"Oh," she said, still not completely understanding.

"And you, Blane," Ignitus said, turning to look at Blane, "you shall learn to control your darker half."

"How can I learn to control Cain?" Blane asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Not Cain," Ignitus said, "the dark side of you that took control back at Warfang that gave you the strength to destroy not only two of Ragnarok's generals, but also the entire army they commanded."

"Are you crazy?" Blane shouted, looking at Ignitus with a mixture of shock, grief, and anger, "why would I want to control something that not only almost killed me but also destroyed all of those people without any remorse?"

After Blane stopped, he felt a hand on his shoulder as well as a wing envelop him. He looked behind him and saw Silena and Rurik standing there. Both of them looked the same as when he saw them when he was unconscious back in Warfang.

"It is a part of you Blane," Silena said gently.

"And if you're going to defeat Ragnarok you need to learn to control it and make it work to your advantage," Rurik finished.

"I don't know if I can," Blane said, looking down, "what if I lose control and go on a rampage? What if I hurt someone? Or worse?"

"There are many 'what if's' in life Blane," Rurik explained lightly, "you never know what's going to happen. You just have to look on the bright side and let things play out.'

"Sometimes things are just out of our control," Silena agreed.

"And you won't," Rurik added, "you are much stronger than you think. You not only have the strength to control your darker half, but also use it to end Ragnarok once and for all."

"I-I just don't know if I can take any more of this," Blane said, a tear falling from his face to the ground, "I'm destined to defeat Ragnarok, but I don't think I'll come back from it."

"You will," Rurik said.

"Because you have something to come back for," Silena finished.

"You're right," Blane said, his voice a bit lighter as he looked up at his parents, "I have my friends, my brother, and Talea to come back to."

"Good," Rurik said as he and Silena began to fade from view, "remember that we are always here when you need us."

"No matter what," Silena agreed just before they completely faded from view.

It was then that Blane realized that Talea was screaming his name.

"Blane!" she shouted again before he turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You've been standing like that for almost ten minutes," she said, worry in her voice, "you wouldn't answer me."

"Sorry," he said with an apologetic smile, "I was…distracted."

"Alright, it is time for you both to commence your training," Ignitus interjected, bringing their attention back to him, "Talea, you will take one half of the training room, Blane you take the other."

They nodded and separated, Blane taking the right side of the training room while Talea took the left. Ignitus told Talea to try to find the moisture in the air and make it visible before he went to tell Blane what he needed to do.

"Blane, the only way for you to gain control of your darker half is to fight it," Ignitus said, causing Blane to look at him in confusion.

"How am I supposed to fight something that is a part of me?" Blane said, puzzled. After he finished, he felt a dark presence behind him and turned to see…himself. The other Blane was in human form, but he looked like a darker version of him. The tunic he wore was similar to Blane's, only his was black. The pants he wore were the same color and his hair as well. His skin was white with the scales on him were black. The wings that came from his back were the same size as Blane's and were pitch black. His eyes were a soulless black, with no white showing at all. He had a blade similar to the one Blane had sheathed at his waist and a smile that would make a rock shatter was plastered on his face.

"Does this answer your question?" Dark Blane asked mockingly, his voice dark and distorted.

"I suppose," Blane said before he disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in his human form. He unsheathed his sword, Dark Blane doing the same. Unlike Blane's, Dark Blane's sword was pitch black and serrated, giving it an evil appearance. Ignitus watched the two Blanes closely, waiting for one of them to make a move. Talea, who had noticed the two Blanes, stopped what she was doing and watched as well.

"Fool," Dark Blane said, pointing his blade at Blane, "do you realize what will happen if you lose to me?"

"No," Blane said, placing his blade on his shoulder, "but I'm guessing it's something bad?"

"Bad?" Dark Blane asked contemptuously, "If you lose to me, _I _get control over _you_."

"That's another reason to win then," Blane said with a smirk. Dark Blane flew at Blane with blinding speed, his blade attempting to slash him. Blane hardly had enough time to react and block with his sword. The force behind Dark Blane's blow forced Blane back a few feet before Blane was able to push him away. Dark Blane ran at him again, bringing his sword in the opposite direction than last time. Blane blocked once again, but wasn't knocked back this time. Blane pushed him back again, but this time he ran at Dark Blane. Blane swung his sword, but Dark Blane blocked it with ease. Sparks flew as the two clashed back and forth, Talea and Ignitus watching the fight with interest.

Two dragons hiding in the corner of the room watched the fight with intensity as well. One of the dragons was Dex, while the other was a pale blue dragoness. She had a darker blue underbelly and white horns and a spade-like tail tip. Her wings were the same blue as her underbelly while the membranes were light-blue. Her green eyes flashed over to Dex before back to the fight.

"That's your dad?" she asked him, motioning towards Blane.

"Yeah," Dex said, "I can't believe it, there he is not even 10 feet away and I can't tell him I'm his son."

"Well telling him now wouldn't be very smart," the dragoness said in an attempt to lighten him up, "he's a bit busy."

"I know Annabelle," he said, laying his head on his paws, "it's just so frustrating to be so close and so far away at the same time."

"You got to talk to him didn't you?" Annabelle asked.

"Yeah, but-" He started.

"But nothing," She interrupted, "he knows who you are, and if what your mother told you about him then he'll come to you and ask what you were going to say before Ignitus cut you off."

"You're right," Dex said, his spirits lifting as he turned to look at Annabelle, "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"You could tell me a bit more often," she said playfully, kissing him lightly. He chuckled and the two turned their attention back to the fight.

By this time, Blane was breathing heavily and sweat dripped from his face. Dark Blane, however, looked as if he had just started. Blane ran at him again, attempting to slash him, but once again found himself blocked. Blane was pushed away and Dark Blane rushed at him, a devilish grin on his face as he slashed at an opening in Blane's guard. Blane cried out in pain as he felt the blade pierce his right shoulder.

Dark Blane brought his face closer to Blane's and mocked, "You believed you had the strength to defeat me? The only reason you've gotten this far is because you relied on your much stronger, so-called, friends. You are weak and pathetic, but when I have your body you will be strong and ruthless. But the first thing I'll do when I get control of your body is kill all of the ones you hold dear, starting with your little Talea."

"No!" Blane shouted, grabbing the blade in his shoulder with his left hand and breaking it. Dark Blane stumbled back in surprise as his sword was broken. Blane got to his feet, his wings spreading out to their full length and his horns growing from the top of his head. His sword was now engulfed in white flames and he charged Dark Blane, his sword lightly scraping the ground as he ran, leaving a trail of white flames. Dark Blane was frozen in fear and unable to move. Blane drove his sword into Dark Blane's chest, the flames from his blade licking and charring his tunic. The tip of Blane's sword stuck out of Dark Blane's back, dripping in dark black blood. Shadows began to engulf Dark Blane's from before he exploded in darkness, leaving Blane standing there, his sword no longer bloodied.

"That was…incredible." Ignitus said, breathless, as he walked over to where Blane stood, "you destroyed him, and unlocked an even stronger form."

"Well," Blane said, panting, as he looked over his shoulder at Ignitus, "I don't think I'll be conscious much-"

He was unable to finish as he dropped to the floor, unconscious. Talea ran over to him, but Ignitus blocked her with his wing.

"What are you doing?" she demanded angrily, looking at him with a look that could kill, "Let me through!"

"No," Ignitus said, shaking his head, "you still need to finish your training. I will move him to the wall; he will be unconscious while his body recovers. He will wake up soon though."

Talea growled but did as she was told and went back to trying to find the water in the air. Ignitus picked up Blane's body and did what he told her he would and brought him over to the wall and sat him with his back against the wall. As he did, he looked over to where Dex and Annabelle were hiding.

He looked over to see if Talea had noticed, but she was too absorbed in finishing so she could go over to Blane to notice anything.

"I know you two are there," he said, turning his head back to the two dragons' hiding spot, "so you might as well come out."

The two dragons did as they were told and stepped away from their hiding spot and towards the large, teal dragon. They stopped in front of him and looked up at him with looks of those caught doing something they shouldn't be.

"I should've known you two would come to watch," he said, chuckling, "you two are as stubborn as your parents are."

"Then at least we know it runs in the family," Annabelle retorted.

"Ah, I see you are aware of my connection to you, Annabelle." Ignitus said, still chuckling.

"Have you told my dad yet?" she asked.

"I will when he is done training with your mother," Ignitus assured before turning to look at Dex, "I know how much you want to get to know your father, but you know very well why you can't."

"You know he'll want to know what I was going to say before you cut him off." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, but you cannot tell him." Ignitus said, knowing it was a futile effort.

"You know I won't listen." Once again it wasn't a question.

"I had to try didn't I?" Ignitus sighed, looking up at the domed ceiling, "Ah well, wait till he comes to you though. Don't go up and tell him, all right?"

"Only if he doesn't take too long," Dex said with a humorous smile.

"You are definitely your father's son," Ignitus said, chuckling once again.

"Without a doubt," Dex said, still grinning as he and Annabelle turned around and walked out the door that led back to their room.

Ignitus just shook his head in amusement, saying, "I don't know what came over me to let those two come back to this time, but I know for sure that it may solve more problems than if I hadn't brought them."

He turned his attention back to Talea to give her a few pointers as she was still struggling to find the water in the air.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_Well, whaddaya say? Good or not?_

_**I'd give it a seven.**_

**Eight point five.**

_Thanks, I guess, but I meant the readers… R&R, otherwise I won't know if I suck or not!_

_**You d-**_

_I wasn't asking you!_


	17. Chapter 17: Feel the Water

_Alright, it's time for Talea's training!_

_**Good, I was getting bored.**_

**Same here.**

_Will the two of you be quiet! I'm trying to set the mood for the chapter!_

_**Well you're not doing very well.**_

**I agree, all you've done is say it's time for Talea's training and told both of us to be quiet.**

_Whatever, on with the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted stuff I use; I do own my OCs and this story._

_Side-note: Arlyn means 'water battle'_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 17: Feel the Water

Talea reluctantly went back over to the other side of the training room to continue with her own training. Ignitus sat in the middle of the room, watching her as she closed her eyes and tried to feel the water in the air. Sadly, she couldn't focus on it as she was too concerned about Blane.

Letting out a sigh, she turned to look at Ignitus and said, "I can't concentrate."

"You must try, Talea," Ignitus said, "You must try to clear your mind and let your thoughts flow away like a stream."

Talea nodded and turned her head back before she closed her eyes once more. This time, flashes of different memories started to pop up. She forced them back and let her thoughts float away. Soon, through her closed eyes, she began to see the water that floated in the air around her. She focused on the area in front of her and tried to bring the small particles of liquid together, but found she was unable to.

Growling in frustration, she opened her eyes and found she was still able to see the water.

She turned to look at Ignitus and said, "I can see it, but I just can't move it."

"You have to _feel _it," Ignitus expressed, "Feel it as if it was a part of you, like it's an extension of your body."

"I'll try," Talea said, turning her head back again. She closed her eyes once more and reached out with her mind, as if she was trying to move her wings or her tail, but in reality she was trying to move the water. She once again tried to move the water in front of her, and found she was able to literally _feel _the water like it was a part of her body. She tried moving it and discovered that the water moved at her command. She laughed as she continued to move the water around the room, forming it into different shapes and figures, but she stopped paying attention to where the water was going and it hit her in the face, as a liquid and not a gas.

She opened her eyes and started to laugh again, Ignitus chuckling as well.

"Excluding the splashing yourself part, you did very well Talea," he said, still chortling, "Now, you must learn from a water dragon as I am unable to teach you more."

"How can I learn from a water dragon?" Talea asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion, "Unless I'm mistaken, there's no water dragon here."

"That is true," Ignitus said as a mist started to take form beside him, "as a matter of fact, there are very few water dragons left in existence. However, being the Chronicler has a few advantages, one of which is allowing an ancestor that does not have the power to form anywhere else to form in my domain. In this case, it is the ancestor from where you receive your ability to control water."

When he finished, the mist that was forming beside him began to take the shape of a dragon. After a few moments, the dragon had formed completely. It was the same size as Ignitus, its body build proving that it was male. The dragon's scales were the color of the ocean, as were his wing membranes, and his plated underbelly and the rest of his wings were a lighter bluish-green. He had two dark-blue horns on his head, but the one on the left was broken off in the middle of it, leaving a jagged stump instead. He had frills that looked almost like fins on the sides of his face and behind his paws. His tail tip had one as well, instead of a blade. His eyes were two different colors; one was ocean-green while the other was clear-blue, like a stream.

"So, it's time for her to be trained, eh?" the dragon said, his voice like the ocean on a clear day.

"Yes, Arlyn, it is time," Ignitus said, looking at the dragon before turning to look at Talea again, "She was able to move the water quickly, so I believe she might be able to master this quickly."

Arlyn nodded and walked over to where Talea stood. She looked up at him as he looked down at her.

"So," Arlyn said, "you're my great-great-granddaughter?"

"I guess," Talea said, not sure how to respond to the dragon standing in front of her, "and you're my great-great-grandfather?"

"Indeed I am," he said with a smile, "you must be a powerful water dragon to be able to move the water so quickly, it usually takes a water dragon many years before he is able to move it as effortlessly as you."

"Y-you saw?" she asked timidly.

Arlyn chuckled and said, "All of it, the splashing yourself bit was rather amusing."

Talea's face turned reddish from embarrassment and she looked away, saying, "It was an accident."

"And that's alright," he said, a comforting smile coming onto his face, "that usually happens because when a water dragon finally learns how to control the water they become so excited they stop paying attention to the surrounding area. Water dragons have been known to splash themselves and others on their first successful attempt, so it's nothing to feel embarrassed about."

"Oh," Talea said, the red fading from her cheeks as she turned to look at Arlyn again, "so, what are you going to teach me?"

"Many things, young one," he said with a smile, "but first we shall start with moving the water with _open _eyes."

"Alright," she said, nodding her head in understanding.

"Just do what you did last time; only keep your eyes open." Arlyn said. Talea nodded again and turned so she was staring at open space rather than him. Slowly, the water in the air began to become visible once more, looking like misty smoke. She focused on the moisture a little bit away from her face and all the mist besides that area, which was about the size of a soccer ball, faded from her view. She narrowed her eyes in concentration as she willed the misty sphere to become water and to move. Slowly, the mist began to take on the form of water, but it stayed in the same spot. Growling slightly, she focused on moving the water at least an inch. Gradually, the water ball began to move slowly to the left. Grinning in happiness, she began to move it a bit faster. The water began to move slightly faster as it floated around the room, Talea keeping a close eye on it to make sure it didn't go where she didn't want it to.

"Good, good," Arlyn praised, "Now try to make it take on the shape of a spike or spear."

Talea nodded and made the water stop moving and tried to will the water to change shape. The water began to shudder, but it slowly became a pointed spike that was about a foot long.

"Excellent," he praised her once again, "now use your imagination to make it change shape to whatever comes to mind."

Once again Talea nodded and she began to imagine it becoming a helmet of water, but a memory of her and Blane together broke her concentration and the water began to take on the shape of the two of them together. It looked life-like, excluding the difference in size, and it showed her and Blane, as a dragon, curled up with Talea against his chest and his foreleg around her and his wing over both of them.

"Not exactly what I expected," Arlyn said, shaking his head in amusement, "but the detail on it is amazing."

"I-I'm sorry," Talea apologized, "my mind wandered and I-"

"Do you care for him?" he interrupted, looking over to where Blane still sat, unconscious, against the wall on the other side of the room.

"I-I do," she admitted, "I'd do anything for him. I'd give my life to protect him."

"Then allow the want to protect him with your life to give you strength to do anything," Arlyn said, "The strength and power of love is unmatched by any other, with it you can do anything if it means that the one you love will be safe."

Talea nodded and allowed all of her memories with Blane to come forth. As they did, she saw that the water began to grow and grow as it began to move towards her. As it did, it enveloped her, and when it finally stopped growing it had taken the shape of a full grown dragoness made of water. She found she was still able to breathe and when she moved, so did the part of the dragon of water.

"Incredible…" Ignitus said breathlessly at the sight before him.

"Indeed," Arlyn agreed, nodding his head, "she has succeeded in doing something that usually takes years to do in only a few moments. You were right; she will be able to master this very quickly."

"So, what now?" Talea asked, her voice coming from the mouth of the dragon of water.

"Now," Arlyn said, turning back to her, "you learn to control that form."

When he finished, a large group of straw training dummies appeared behind him.

"I want you to defeat everything I throw at you," he said, "without letting the dragoness-shaped water surrounding you from breaking apart."

Talea nodded and Arlyn motioned with his great head before the group of straw, ape-like dummies charged at her. Talea watched as they came closer before she spun around and whacked some of them with her water tail and sent them flying into the wall, where they exploded into piles of straw on contact. The remaining dummies tried to attack her with their fake claws and various weapons, but she swiped at them and either cut them in half or sent them flying into another wall. After a few moments, they had all been destroyed and Talea began to let her guard down just as several large dummies appeared around her. She grabbed one with her water maw and threw it into another one, both of them exploding into straw. She watched as the remaining 5 dummies charged her before she opened her maw and blasted several of them with a pressurized blast of water. The water was so strong it literally blew them apart when it hit them. Soon there was only one left and Talea was panting from using so much energy. The ape-like dummy charged at her with its dual wooden swords and Talea waited until it was mere inches from her before she grabbed it with her maw and threw it against a wall. It tried to get back up before it slumped and exploded into a heap of straw.

She turned to look at Arlyn and when he nodded his head, telling her she was done, she let the water fall and it splashed into a pool around her and it spread across the floor. The water turned to mist as Arlyn willed it to become gas once more before he walked over to where Talea stood.

"You did well," he praised her, "especially for one so young."

"Is…that…it?" she panted, looking up at him.

"For now, I think that will do," he said with a slight smile, "and I think your friend is waking up now as well."

Talea turned her head and, sure enough, Blane was beginning to stir. All exhaustion forgotten, she ran across the room to him and positioned herself so that she'd be the first thing he'd see when he opened his eyes. Blane began to blink open his eyes and he found his vision blocked by her. He smiled slightly as he saw her there and reached out his left hand to stroke the side of her face gently.

"I was worried about you," she said softly, rubbing her face against his hand.

"You need to stop that," Blane said playfully, a grin stretching across his face, "Not even death would keep me from you."

"Well, let's go get you patched up, can you change back into a dragon?" she asked.

He nodded before white light enveloped him and when it faded he had become a dragon again. He tried to stand but his right foreleg couldn't hold his weight and he stumbled, Talea catching him before he fell. He leaned against her with his left shoulder and she wrapped a wing around him to help keep him steady.

"Take him back to the infirmary and get some red ge-" Ignitus started to say but Blane cut him off.

"No, I want this wound to heal on its own," he said, looking at the teal dragon over his shoulder, "I want to keep it as a reminder of what I'll do to protect those I care for."

Ignitus looked at him for a minute before he said, "Very well, bandage it instead. Then I want you two to find a room and rest, you both deserve a break."

Blane and Talea glanced at one another before they both nodded simultaneously and continued on their way out of the room.

Arlyn walked over to where Ignitus stood before he said, "You know very well that they won't be resting when they get to the room."

"I know, but this is the last night of mating season. They need to conceive tonight if Dex is to be born." Ignitus said, turning to look at the water dragon next to him.

"And what about Dex's companion, your granddaughter Annabelle?" Arlyn asked him.

"She, too, will be conceived this night," Ignitus said, "those two must come to be if the timeline is to remain as it is."

"Haven't you already altered it?" Arlyn asked.

"No, Dex and Annabelle were always meant to assist in this time. However, the two of them must soon return to their own time. They are not meant to fight in this battle." He said.

"Shouldn't we get as much help in the coming battle as we can?" Arlyn inquired.

"Yes, but not from those two. They have their own battles to face in their own time." Ignitus said.

"You mean that even if Ragnarok is defeated, there still will be no peace?" Arlyn said.

"There will be a time of peace, yes," Ignitus said, "it will last for 16 years after Ragnarok's defeat. However, all things have their time. Peace shall reign for nearly a hundred years after the battle that Annabelle and Dex will face."

"You see many things Ignitus," Arlyn said knowingly, "some of which are not very pleasant. You must truly wish that the Chronicler did not choose you to take his place."

"Actually, I am glad he did," Ignitus said, "I may have to know terrible things, but it is worth it in the end. I had died without telling Spyro I was his father, but the Chronicler gave me another chance to do so. I have no way to thank him enough for what he did."

"You are truly an optimist, Ignitus," Arlyn said with a chuckle, "however, in a job such as this, it is good you are. I am glad I was able to speak with not only my great-great-granddaughter, but also you, my old friend."

"As I am glad I was able to speak with you as well," Ignitus agreed, "but now it is time for us to part ways once more."

"Very well," Arlyn said, nodding his head in understanding as he began to become mist once more, "good bye for now, my friend."

"Good bye," Ignitus said, Arlyn now completely mist before he blew away. Ignitus walked over to the door Spyro and Cynder had gone into and opened it before going inside.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_Well, whaddaya think? Good or bad?_

_**Eh, coulda been better but not bad.**_

**I think it was pretty good.**

_Well, thanks. R&R everyone cause I like to hear what you think!_


	18. Chapter 18: Exercises

_Man, life's been so hec-_

_**No one cares, just post the chapter already!**_

**Yeah!**

_Geez, on with the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the copyrighted stuff I use, I do own my OCs and this story._

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 18: Elemental and Emotional Exercises

Ignitus just came through the door as a fireball hit the wall just above him. He looked in the direction it'd come from and saw Cynder grinning sheepishly as Spyro tried to hold back his laughter.

"Sorry Ignitus," she said, looking down at her paws.

"It's alright," Ignitus brushed it off as he walked over to the side of the room, "no harm done."

"Did Blane and Talea finish their training?" Spyro asked, getting himself under control.

"Yes, Talea is taking Blane to the infirmary again to get him patched up and the two are going to their room to rest," he said, sitting down on his haunches against the far wall, "Continue your training, I'm just here to watch."

"Alright," Spyro said as he turned to look at Cynder, "Now that was very good, but this time try to hit the training dummy."

"Okay," she said, getting into a fighting position as a small dummy appeared and stood still. She charged her fire into a ball again and focused on the dummy before she sent the fireball flying towards the dummy. It fell just short and Cynder huffed in annoyance.

"Close," Spyro said, "but don't aim directly at it. Aim like you would with your poison breath, just with the fire."

Cynder nodded and tried again, preparing like she did last time but angled her head a bit higher, like she did with her poison, before she sent it flying. It went up in an arc before it landed directly on the dummy, setting it ablaze and the dummy was reduced to a pile of ashes in seconds.

"I did it!" Cynder shrieked happily, looking over at Spyro, who was grinning in approval.

"You did," he agreed, "now that you can breathe it and launch it as a ball, what are you going to teach me first?"

"Hmm," she said, "How about Wind?"

"Alright," Spyro said with an excited grin, "just tell me what to do."

"Get into your battle stance," Cynder instructed and Spyro did so, "Now take a deep breath and…"

Ignitus was unable to focus on the two dragons training as a familiar crimson dragon with black markings appeared in front of him, effectively blocking his view of Spyro and Cynder.

"Hello Cain," Ignitus greeted the red dragon, "I take it that since you are here that Blane and Talea have retired to their room?"

"If that's your way of asking if they're making Blane Jr., then yes," Cain said, sitting down next to the teal, robed dragon.

"His name is Dex," Ignitus said, "and must you be so blunt?"

"Actually yes," Cain said, "keeps me from going on a killing spree."

"Why are you here Cain?" Ignitus questioned, "I highly doubt you are here for idle chatter."

"I'll get straight to the point," Cain sighed, "I want to know if there's a way for me to take any injury Blane or I get without him getting it as well."

"Perhaps," Ignitus said, looking at the crimson dragon curiously, "Why?"

"I," Cain hesitated, "I want Blane to survive the upcoming battle, and he deserves life more than I do. He has an entire life to live after all this; I on the other hand need to pay for all the wrongs I've done because no matter how much good I do, I can never forget the faces and screams of those I made suffer."

"Everyone has things they regret, Cain," Ignitus told him, "I would know that better than anyone."

"You never tortured people to death because you thought it was amusing," Cain objected.

"That is true," Ignitus conceded, "but you are sorry for the terrible deeds you've done, correct?"

"More than you can imagine," he admitted, looking at the floor.

"Then you need to forgive yourself and move on," Ignitus expressed, "but there is perhaps a way to do what you want done."

"Thank you, Ignitus," Cain said to the teal dragon, "what do I have to do?"

"There is nothing we can do until tomorrow because Blane is needed to do what you want," Ignitus said, "So, for now just rest."

"Alright," Cain said, "but I'm not going back into his head until he's asleep. I'd rather not catch any stray thoughts that I'd rather not hear or see."

"Very well," Ignitus said with an understanding smile, "you are free to accompany me while I watch the young ones train if you wish."

"Okay," Cain said and the two of them turned their attention to Spyro and Cynder. By now, Spyro was able to breathe Wind, but was struggling at focusing it.

"Spyro, you need to concentrate the cyclone in the middle so it swirls around or you're just blowing air," Cynder explained as Spyro tried once again to form a cyclone with the wind but was unable to.

"You make it look so easy," Spyro said.

"Don't tell me the almighty 'purple savior' is having trouble using Wind?" Cynder teased. The two of them broke out into laughter, causing Ignitus and Cain to smile in amusement.

"Get serious you two!" Cain shouted, chuckling, "That is, if you want to get to go get some rest in your room!"

Realizing what Cain was implying, the two stopped laughing and their faces tinged red in embarrassment. However, the two got back to their training quickly.

~Time Skip!~ (_Too lazy to go into detail about the rest of the training, lol._ _**Lazy ass. **__ Like you're any better.)_

Cynder managed to fire an Earth Shot, effectively finishing her and Spyro's time in the training room.

"Both of you are free to go to your room," Ignitus told them before Cain nudged his shoulder, "however, I need to tell you something beforehand, Spyro."

"Go ahead Cynder, I'll catch up," Spyro told Cynder, and she nodded in understanding as she walked over to the door and left while Spyro made his way over to where Ignitus and Cain sat. "What is it, Ignitus?" he asked.

"Spyro, there's something I've been keeping secret from you," Ignitus said, looking down at the smaller dragon, "something that involves your family."

"My family?" Spyro asked, both confused and excited, "Do you mean my real parents?"

"Yes," Ignitus said, "I believe it's time I told you who your parents are."

"Really?" Spyro asked eagerly.

"Yes," Ignitus said, smiling kindly, "Your mother was a wonderful dragon, an ice dragon. She was talented, and very beautiful. Her name was Aneira."

"And my father?" Spyro asked.

"He was a great dragon, or so he was told. Not only was he a fire dragon, he was also the fire guardian at one time as well." Ignitus said, "He had to make very difficult choices, including hiding things from his own son."

"What was his name?" Spyro asked softly, looking at the teal dragon in front of him.

"You already know that," Ignitus said, "my son."

"Dad…" Spyro said before he hugged Ignitus's foreleg with his wings, tears of joy leaking from his eyes. Ignitus returned the gesture, wrapping his massive wings over the smaller dragon.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you the truth Spyro," Ignitus said, "I thought you'd be angry at me for not telling you."

"It's alright," Spyro said, looking up at the larger dragon, "but what happened to Mom?"

"When Cynder was still under the influence of the Dark Master, she took Aneira," Ignitus said, "I don't know what happened to her; her book is blank after her capture, and her name is not in the book of dragons that have joined the Ancestors."

"When this is all over," Spyro said, "I'll find her, I promise you Dad."

Ignitus smiled at his son before releasing him from the embrace and saying, "Go on, my son, Cynder is waiting for you and you mustn't keep her waiting."

"Alright Dad," Spyro said, returning his smile before running off out of the room. Cain walked over to where Ignitus stood and looked at the teal dragon.

"And you thought he'd hate you for not telling him," Cain said with a chuckle, "at least we know where he gets his optimism from."

"Yes," Ignitus agreed, laughing quietly as well, "let's go see how Nguyen and Hunter are doing, shall we?"

"Very well," Cain said and the two of them made their way out of the room.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_What I was trying to say earlier was that life's been really hectic so it's been hard finding time to work on my stories. I've been doing my best so, yeah. Anyways, if anyone __**really **__wants to read the full training, when the story's completely done I'm gonna post extended and extra chapters as a separate story so feel free to read them when they're up. BTW, did anyone know _What's New Scooby Doo? _'s theme song is played by _Simple Plan_?_

_**Can you hurry up already; I want to go get some ice cream!**_

**Yeah, some CAKE BATTER ice cream!**

…_And people wonder why I shout in empty rooms…_


	19. Chapter 19: Repentance

_Well, here's the next chapter in Forgotten Prophecy!_

_**This one was rather…strange.**_

**I agree.**

_Well, let's let the readers decide alright?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or any of the copyrighted things I use, I do however own my OCs and this story._

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 19: Repentance

Ignitus and Cain found themselves in the room where Hunter was helping Nguyen meditate so he could summon the dead to speak with them. The two made their way silently over to the side of the room so they could watch.

"Remember, Nguyen," they heard Hunter say as they sat down and observed the bipedal cheetah instruct the young dragon in meditation, "you must take slow, deep breaths and clear your mind of everything."

Nguyen, who was sitting on his haunches with his eyes shut, nodded in acknowledgement. The black dragon's breathing began to slow until it was almost as if he was asleep. When it seemed the dragon was succeeding in meditating, his eyes shot open and he turned to look at Cain, but his normally light-blue eyes had turned completely white.

"You killed us," Nguyen said, but his voice was overlaid with several others, "you killed us all and laughed. Now it is your turn to die and our turn to laugh."

"No…" Cain said, his eyes widening in fear and shock, "no, no, I-I've changed! I wish I could take back what I did, I swear I do, but I can't and I'm paying for what I did!"

"You lie," the voices speaking through Nguyen said, the possessed dragon standing up and walking over to the larger red dragon, "your crimes will only be repaid with your blood! And we shall have our vengeance and be at peace!"

The black dragon jumped at Cain, but Hunter tackled him mid-jump, sending both of them to the floor with Hunter pinning the smaller dragon face down.

"Snap out of it Nguyen!" Hunter shouted as the pinned dragon struggled beneath him.

"Release us!" Nguyen shouted, the voices crying out in unison, "The Murderer must suffer for his crimes! He must pay! He must die!"

Ignitus stepped over to where Hunter held Nguyen to the ground while Cain sat frozen in fear. When Ignitus reached the younger dragon, he stopped struggling and looked up.

"Who are you?" Ignitus asked, his voice calm and unwavering.

"We are the Unrested Spirits of those the Murderer killed," Nguyen said in the multi-voiced voice, "we saw a light and we ran to it, thinking our long unrest finally over. We were wrong and we found ourselves trapped in the body of this child dragon, but sitting there is the one who killed us and only through his death will we be at rest."

"His death will bring nothing," Ignitus said, his demeanor very different than anything ever seen from the old dragon, "only your acceptance that you are dead and your belief that Cain has changed and is working to pay for his sins will put you at rest."

"No!" Nguyen shouted, finally managing to get Hunter off of him, "We refuse to rest without our revenge on the one who killed us!"

"You think killing me will end your suffering?" Cain asked, finally breaking free of his fear and having it replaced with resolution, "You want me to die by your hands? Well, you're welcome to try, but I refuse to die because if I do, the one who put me on the path to repentance will die as well and I refuse to let that happen!"

"Die!" Nguyen shouted, jumping at Cain once again but neither Ignitus nor Hunter made any attempt to stop the possessed dragon. Cain made no movement to stop the dragon until he was inches away, but all he did was whack the dragon aside with the flat side of his tail blade. Nguyen growled in frustration and jumped at Cain again only to be knocked aside once more.

"What is he doing Ignitus?" Hunter asked as he stood by the teal dragon, both of them watching as Cain continued to knock Nguyen aside but nothing more.

"He is trying to prove to the ones controlling Nguyen that he has truly changed by not fighting back, only blocking their attacks but not directly striking back." Ignitus explained.

"Do you think it will work?" Hunter asked curiously.

"It already is," Ignitus said, "look."

Hunter did and saw that the possessed Nguyen was starting to look uncertain as his attacks began to become slower, as if he was losing the will to keep attacking Cain. Finally, after Nguyen had jumped at Cain a few times and was knocked aside every time, he stopped and the two of them stared each other down.

"Why are you not striking back?" the possessed Nguyen asked, the voices overlaying his voice accusing.

"I told you, I've changed," Cain answered, "I refuse to fight except to protect my friends. I'm sorry for what I did to all of you, believe me I'd take it all back if I could, but you must move on. Take your places among the Ancestors and be at peace."

"…Very well," Nguyen said, a small smile on his face, "but before we leave, we have a message for you and your friends."

"What is it?" Cain asked.

"The Dark Tyrant resides in Convexity, where his dark powers are increased by ten-fold. His army will march on Warfang one last time three days from now, this time crushing the entire city to nothing. After that his army will move all across Dragon Realms and destroy every last sentient creature on the planet. Only his death at the hands of Light will stop his army, permanently." The voices said, beginning to come out of sync with Nguyen's mouth as they began to recede from his body, "Now we bid you farewell, and may the Ancestors watch over you."

"And may they welcome you with open arms," Cain said with a kind smile. Nguyen suddenly collapsed as the spirits left his body, leaving him drained and unconscious. Hunter made his way over to the youg dragon and picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder.

"I'll take him to the infirmary," Hunter said but Ignitus shook his head.

"No need," Ignitus said, "all he needs is rest, take him to one of the empty rooms so he can sleep peacefully."

"Very well Ignitus," Hunter said, walking over to the door and walking out it, leaving Ignitus and Cain alone once more.

"That was well-handled, Cain," Ignitus complimented, "once you managed to push aside your fear, you kept a level head and refused to strike back against them, despite the fact that they were going to kill you without hesitation."

"It's like I said, I only fight to protect my friends," Cain said, looking over at the older dragon, "but we don't have much time, if what those spirits said is true."

"I am well aware Cain," Ignitus said, the two of them walking through the door and finding themselves back in Ignitus' study, "however, everyone needs their rest."

"I don't," Cain said, looking at the large hourglass in the middle of the room.

"Then perhaps you would like to see what really happened to your mate so long ago," Ignitus said, causing Cain to look back at him in slight anger as a pale blue and scarlet book floated down in front of the older dragon.

"You tread on very thin ice Ignitus, Chronicler or not," Cain growled, his red eyes flashing dangerously, "I know very well what happened to Traeia; she was killed by our son before he took his own life."

"That is not true," Ignitus said, shaking his head sadly as the book opened and turned to the last entry of the book. It showed a picture of a pale red dragoness with a soft blue underbelly with her neck slashed open, a red dragon with a grey underbelly with his neck slashed open as well, and standing over them was a massive green dragon with red runic symbols curling across his body.

"No…" Cain said, instantly denying what he was seeing, "no, it can't be…"

xXxXxXxXxXx

_And a cliff hanger to leave you guessing what happened!_

_**I'm confused, so he had a mate and kid and thought his son killed them both?**_

_Yeah, but it was really-mmph!_

**Don't tell them!**

_Whatever, that's it for this chapter, don't forget to R&R and feel free to send me a review or PM of who you think the mysterious dragon that killed Cain's family is!_


	20. Chapter 20: Past and Present

_Dang, 20 chapters! Never thought the story would get this long!_

_**This one was actually very touching.**_

**Indeed, it wasn't what I expected it to be like**

_Good to know I can keep the two of you entertained. Either way, on with the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any of the copyrighted things I use. I do however own this story and my OCs._

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 20: Past and Present

Cain was stunned into silence as he stared at the picture of the dark green dragon with crimson-red markings standing over his murdered family, his claws stained with blood. A sadistic grin on the dragon's face as it looked down at the dragons he killed. Cain slowly turned from the book as he refrained from destroying the book completely.

"No," Cain said, shaking his head, "I refuse to believe it was him, no matter what you show me."

"I'm afraid that these books do not lie, Cain," Ignitus said forlornly, "it was-"

"No!" Cain shouted, cutting him off and turning his anger on him, "My brother would _never_ do something like that! He was kind, he always was! It was him who comforted me when I found them both dead!"

"But it was also him who told you that it was your son who killed them both because a group of nomads convinced him to, was it not?" Ignitus questioned, his voice calm.

Cain was silent as memories of his past began to surface.

-Flashback-

"You can do it, love," Cain comforted a young red dragoness with a pale blue underbelly, Traeia, as she went through the agonizing pain of labor. Cain, who looked a bit younger and his body void of any markings, lay down next to the dragoness with his paw in hers in the middle of a forest while a human knelt at her rear, trying to help move the egg along.

"It hurts!" she screamed, gripping his paw tightly as she pushed out the red and grey egg that would hatch into their son.

"Just hang on a bit longer Traeia," he told her, ignoring the pain as she crushed his paw, "you're almost there."

"Aaaaah!" she shrieked as she pushed the egg the rest of the way out and into the young human with pale brown hair, light blue eyes, and white skin's hands. The human handed the egg to Cain after he'd cleaned it off with a towel.

"Thank you for your help Deryx," Cain thanked the young human after handing the egg to Traeia.

"Don't mention it," the young human said with a smile just as the image blurred.

_Five years later…_

"He's grown very well, brother," A green dragon said to Cain as the two of them watched Cain's son, Athkore, play with some of the other young dragons. Athkor was a bit larger than others his age, but the other dragons paid it no mind and they all played as though they hadn't a care in the world. He was a pale red with a grey underbelly, his eyes the same red as Cain's. He had two pale grey horns and grey wing fingers, while his wing membranes were the same pale red as his scales.

"He has," Cain agreed, "it's a shame that Deryx had to go on that journey, he was a great conversationalist."

"Indeed," Cain's brother said, "where is Traeia?"

"She is out in the market with some of her friends," Cain said with a chuckle, "knowing my mate she'll probably spend every gem and coin I gave her."

"That is the sacrifice for a dragoness such as her," Cain's brother said, "You should count yourself lucky to have such a beautiful family."

"Certainly, but why do you refuse to start a family of your own, Gabriel?" Cain said, turning to look at his brother, "I know of many dragonesses that would do anything to have you as their mate."

"I enjoy my life as a bachelor, Cain," Gabriel said, still watching the young dragons scuffle in front of them, "I will settle down and have a family when I have decided that I no longer enjoy my life as one."

"Hopefully that will be soon brother," Cain said with a small laugh as he too turned his attention to the young dragons, "you are only in your prime for so long."

The two of them both laughed before the vision blurred.

_2 years later…_

"No," Cain said, grief and pain hitting him as hard as a brick as he looked at his dead mate and son lying next to one another. Traeia's neck was sliced open and there were several gashes covering her body while Athkor's throat was sliced, his tail blade covered in blood.

"NO!" Cain roared to the sky as a huge burst of flame erupted from his maw, erupting far above the treetops of the forest where he'd found the bodies of his family. Gabriel, hearing the roar as well as seeing the flames and knowing exactly what it meant, ran to where he knew Cain would be. When he found Cain sobbing over his family's bodies, he put a look of grief on his face and went over to Cain, wrapping a wing around him.

"Why would my son do this?" Cain cried, his tears running down his face.

"Cain," Gabriel said, acting hesitant, "I saw him talking to some of those nomadic dragons earlier. When I went over to get him away from them I heard them telling him about some ritual. I think they might have told him about the Vredranx Ritual*."

Cain felt his sadness become overwhelmed by anger and stood up. His eyes no longer held the compassion and kindness they usually did, instead all that were there were deep pools of fury and malice.

"I'll kill them," he said quietly, "I'll kill them all, and I won't let anyone stand in my way."

"Are you sure about this Cain?" Gabriel asked his brother, "You know what would happen if you fail."

"I don't care," Cain said, "Until I have my revenge on those nomadic bastards, I won't rest. Even if I have to destroy the Elder Council to do it, I won't let anyone stand in my way."

Gabriel was silent for a moment before he said, "Then I will help you brother. After all, brothers stick together, right?"

_A Year Later…_

"Graaah!" Cain roared as he and one of the dragons that decided to rebel against him duked it out. The dragon he fought was slightly smaller than him and covered in midnight-blue scales and wing membranes with a pale green underbelly, wing fingers, and two curved horns on his head. Cain breathed a torrent of flames at the dragon, his attack power increased by his performance of the Vredranx Ritual and the dark symbols on his body glowing darkly.

The other dragon jumped out of the way of Cain's attack and launched one of his own; a blast of ice interlaced with poison. Cain melted the ice with another blast of fire that hit the other dragon hard and knocked him into the wall behind him before charging at the dragon. As he was about to make contact with the dragon, an arrow came flying and hit his side and knocked him off-course and into a wall. Recovering quickly, he grabbed the arrow with his maw and yanked it out before he stood back up and looked at the foe who'd loosed the arrow and was surprised at who he saw. The foe was human and had his bow drawn and was nocking another arrow. He had long, messy pale brown hair and white skin. He had light-blue eyes and a look of sorrow and regret on his face.

"Deryx!" Cain called, "Don't ally yourself with these weaklings! Join me and rule!"

"What happened to you, Cain?" Deryx asked quietly, looking at the dragon he'd once known as a friend with a look of regret, "You used to be kind, caring, compassionate; now you're ruthless and blood-thirsty. Traeia would be ashamed."

"Don't you dare speak her name, traitor!" Cain shouted, charging at the young human. He never made contact as Deryx loosed an arrow with a strange rune engraved on it. It struck Cain in his shoulder, knocking him off-balance and causing him to slide across the floor of the mock-temple Cain had built after killing all the Elders, stopping a few inches away from Deryx. When he tried to move, Cain found his body refused to respond and he roared in frustration.

Deryx walked over to Cain and knelt down next to his head, laying his bow on the ground next to him. He pulled out a small leather book and flipped through it until he found what he was looking for. Pulling out his hunting knife, he placed the blade in his hand and sliced small, long cut on his palm. He dabbed his hand in the blood and wrote a new symbol on the side of Cain's face in the symbol of a crescent with a dot on the inside.

"What are you doing?" Cain demanded as Deryx tore off a piece of his tunic and wrapped his cut palm with it to prevent any more blood from seeping out.

"We were ordered to kill you," Deryx said, "but I know that the good Cain is still in there somewhere and I refuse to kill him. So I'm sending you to another realm, where you might be able to find yourself again."

"You're a fool," Cain said, "I'll find a way back and next time I'll kill you.

"At least I'd die with a clear conscience," Deryx said softly before he murmured a few incomprehensible words and the bloody mark on the side of Cain's face began to darken. As it did, Cain's body began to fade, but before he faded completely he saw Gabriel looking from around a corner, smirking.

_End Flashback_

Cain felt all the sadness and grief he'd felt when he'd found his family dead return tenfold, knowing that it wasn't his son that killed them, but his brother. The crescent mark on his face began to lighten a bit as he let out his pain and sorrow. He fell to the floor and sobbed harder than he had even then, and Ignitus summoned another book, this one red with a grey sigil on it and flipped through it until he found the page he was looking for.

"Cain," Ignitus said gently, "your family isn't dead."

"I know," Cain said bitterly, "my brother still lives."

"He does," Ignitus said, "but that isn't the family I was talking about."

"What?" Cain asked, turning to look at Ignitus in confusion. Ignitus turned the book so Cain could see it and Cain looked at the page in shock. It was an image of his son, except he was much older, with a light-green dragoness with the two of them looking down at two young dragonets. One of the dragonets was pale red with a dark green underbelly and blue eyes like the dragoness, but the other was pale green with a grey underbelly and red eyes like himself and Athkor.

"Your son managed to survive after your brother attempted to kill them," Ignitus explained, "He was found by the green dragoness' family and they raised him like he was their own. Eventually the two of them fell for one another and they started a family."

"My son is alive…" Cain said in disbelief, but he had smile of joy on his face.

"Yes," Ignitus said with a kind smile, "he knows of what you did, however he does not blame you. He believes you dead and every day he puts an offering at the grave he put behind their house in your memory."

Cain was silent for a while before he looked away from the picture in the book and to Ignitus, saying, "Thank you Ignitus, for showing me this."

"You needed to know that you will not go unforgotten, in this realm or your own," Ignitus said kindly, "but know this, though your blood family is in another realm, you have another one here with Blane, Talea, Spyro, Cynder, Nguyen, and everyone you've met in this realm, including myself."

Cain smiled and nodded before he said, "I think I might actually sleep for a while."

"May your dreams be pleasant, Cain," Ignitus said.

"I think they might actually be for once," Cain said, laying down and closing his eyes. He fell into a peaceful slumber not long after. The dark sigils on his body faded a bit, but were not completely gone.

"They are merely marks of binding now," Ignitus said knowingly to himself, allowing the book to float down in front of Cain still open, "all the darkness that once lurked in his heart is no more. And soon the marks that bind him to Blane will be gone as well."

He made his way to one of the doors leading away from his study, this one leading to his room. He slipped inside and shut the door behind him before he lay down on his bed, falling into the world of sleep as well.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Vredranx Ritual: A dark ritual that requires the caster to perform a sacrifice and then offer up their own life to gain unimaginable power. If the ritual is performed correctly, dark runic symbols will appear on the caster's body, however if it is performed incorrectly the caster will die. When the caster becomes mournful of what they did, or a great sense of sorrow, regret, and sadness, the runes will fade along with the power. ~ Warning! Not an actual ritual, do NOT attempt! ~

_Well, at least Cain got some closure._

_**I'm still confused though. How did Athkor survive having his throat sliced?**_

**Yeah, as far as I know that's impossible.**

_Simple, it wasn't deep enough to kill him, but he still looked like it because of the blood covering the wound made it hard to see exactly how deep it was._

_**I guess that makes sense.**_

**Sort of.**

_Well, that's the chapter! R&R, I still want some input from my readers about how I could get better or if I'm a hopeless case!_

_Sorry for the long update everyone, life has been throwing me curveballs and I haven't been able to keep up with all of them. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed chapter 20, R&R please!_


	21. Chapter 21: Glimpse of the Future?

_Longish chapter with a vagueness about it._

_**I'll sa-**_

_Cain, just shut up and say what I told you and Wolf to say._

_**Fine. 'Jacy, Wolf, and I have decided to leave Fanfic-'**_

_What the hell are you talking about? Who told you to say that?_

**Me, sorry, felt like messing with people.**

_Right, whatever, say what I actually told you to say._

'_**Donating six cents to UNICEF will provide one child with water.'**_

'**It's pocket change and goes to a good cause.'**

'_**Make a difference and donate money and-'**_

'**Have a Happy Halloween!'**

_Okay, on with the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted things I use, I do however own my OCs and this story._

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 21: Dream or Glimpse of the Future?

When Blane awoke, he found himself lying in the room he and Talea had taken the night before. He had his wings wrapped around her and she was curled up against his underbelly. He had a bite wound on his left shoulder from where Talea had bitten him last night. (_**Put two and two together people, and if you can't you'll know why she bit him in the Extra/Extended Chapters that we'll post later. Heh heh.**_ _Cain! Shut up and let them read!_) He looked down at her with a small pang of regret, knowing that he might not come back from wherever Ragnarok was residing. He pulled her closer and laid his head down next to hers, content to just lie there and wait until she woke up.

_You'll come back from the battle, I'll make sure of it, _he heard Cain's voice say inside his head.

"No one can fight fate Cain," he said softly, "Not even you."

There was no answer from Cain and Blane closed his eyes, beginning to fall into a deep slumber once more.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Blane found himself standing in a beautiful clearing surrounded by large trees. In the middle of it he saw a silverish-grey and gold egg. He walked over to it and when he reached it, it began to hatch. The egg began to crack and then it broke into two separate pieces and sitting in its place was a silverish-grey hatchling with a gold underbelly and wing membranes. The dragon began to age until it looked like it was about, maybe, five years old. The dragonet then looked up at him and he saw its eyes were amber; the same color as Talea's, and the young dragon he'd met briefly, Dex.

Suddenly a large black hand reached out of the ground and grabbed the hatchling, which cried out in fear and pain. Recovering quickly, Blane shot a blast of white fire at the hand, but it barely did anything. Aggravated, he tried again but this time it didn't even make a mark.

When he realized he couldn't do a thing, he heard a very familiar voice cry out, "Dextran!"

He turned around to see a familiar-looking dragoness with a mixture of fear and fury in her eyes. Her scales were light-blue, and so were her wing membranes, while her underbelly and wing fingers were a darker blue. She looked like an adult, but Blane widened his eyes in shock as realization began to set in. It was Talea; or, at least, an _adult _Talea.

He watched as she charged at the young dragonet being held in the air by the giant shadow hand. By this time he'd passed out, as his life force was slowly drained out of him. As she ran, Talea began to cover herself in water before it hardened into ice. She was still able to move and she collided with the shadow hand, causing it to let go of the dragonet and it fell to the ground. Its silverish-grey scales had darkened to black, but his wing membranes and underbelly were still gold and there were two golden, starburst-like patches on the shoulders of both of his forelegs.

The hand faded to nothing and Talea let the ice form she had turn back to water before it began to turn back into water vapor. She walked over to where the young dragonet lay on his side, unconscious and barely breathing. She picked it up gently and placed it on her back, between her two wing joints. Blane stared at her, unable to believe what he was seeing.

He saw her look up to the sky, a tear running down her cheek, and say in a voice barely above a whisper, "Blane, you told me you would come back…Where are you?"

"I'm here, Talea," Blane said softly, looking at her. She wasn't able to hear him and began to walk into the forest, back to wherever she had come from. He tried to follow her, but suddenly everything turned black.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Blane opened his eyes and found he was back in the room he and Talea were sleeping in. His head was still next to hers, but this time he saw that she was awake.

"Good morning," she said, kissing him lightly.

"It always is when I see you," he said softly, kissing her back. She noticed the bite wound on his shoulder and immediately felt regretful.

"I'm sorry for-" she started to say but Blane cut her off with another kiss.

"Don't worry about it," he said, pulling away with a smile on his face, "I'd gladly do it over and over again, if every time it was with you."

She smiled as well and the two of them stood up and stretched before hopping off of the bed. They opened the door and walked out, the door shutting behind them. Blane wrapped his wing around Talea and she snuggled closer to him, intertwining her tail with his, and the two made their way to Ignitus' study. When they reached it they found Cain sleeping peacefully on the floor of the study near the hourglass, a book lying open in front of him.

Curious, the two walked silently over to it to see what the dragon had been looking at. When they reached him and saw the page on the book, they could barely hold back gasps of surprise. It was still open to the picture of Athkor and his family. There was a caption at the bottom of the picture that read: _Athkor, son of Cain and Traeia. Rhana, daughter of Enakai and Ailana. Grace, daughter of Athkor and Rhana. Aiden, son of Athkor and Rhana._

"Cain…has a son," Blane said softly, in disbelief.

"And grandchildren," Talea added quietly.

"I was as surprised as you two are," they heard Cain say and they quickly spun around to see the large red dragon looking at them, still lying down but his head held up.

"You didn't know you had a son and grandchildren?" Blane asked, recovering quickly.

"I thought my son was dead, I had no idea he was still alive until last night," Cain said, a small smile on his face, "let alone that he'd started a family of his own."

"Y-you're smiling," Blane said, a bit surprised.

"So?" Cain said, still smiling.

"You _never _smile unless you're about to fight someone you see as a challenge, you have a prank planned, or you intend to, or already have, hurt someone." Blane said.

"Well now I'm happy," Cain said, smiling a bit bigger, "I don't feel angry or resentful anymore. It's as if a huge weight is gone off my shoulders."

"Blane, look at the marks on his body," Talea whispered to Blane.

"What about them? They're…" he stopped when he realized that the marks on his body were lighter than they usually were, "lighter."

Cain looked at himself before he looked back at the two of them and said, "I guess I finally broke the hold the Vredranx Ritual had over me."

"Wha-on second thought, never mind," Blane said, shaking his head before looking at Cain with a smile of his own, "I'm glad you're happy."

In his head, he heard Cain say, _Dex's room is the second one on the left down the first hallway. He's not alone so I suggest you knock first._

_Thanks,_ Blane thought back, knowing the dragon could hear him. Cain nodded in acknowledgement before lying his head back down.

Blane turned to look at Talea and asked, "C'mon, there's someone here that knows something that I have a feeling Ignitus doesn't want us to know."

"Alright," she said. The two of them walked away from where Cain lay, looking at the picture of his son's family again, and Blane began guiding them towards where Cain had told him where Dex's room was.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_This will be an extended chapter in the Extended/Extra Chapter special I'll post after I finish the story._

_**Happy Halloween, everyone!**_

**Happy Trick-or-Treating, or, in our case, UNICEFing!**

_Till next time guys!_


	22. Chapter 22: The Attack on the White Isle

Jacy: Finally kicked writer's block in the face!

Cain: 'Bout time! I thought you'd given up.

Wolf: You know as well as I do that he never gives up.

Jacy: Thanks for the sup-

Wolf: Besides those stories that he has hidden in a box in his close-

Jacy: That's enough!

*Door bell ringing*

Jacy: Who could that be?

*Opens door*

Jacy: …the hell are you doing here?

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything copyrighted, I do own my OCs and this story.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 22: The Attack on the White Isle

Blane and Talea stood outside the door that Cain had told Blane was Dex's room. It looked like every other door in the large cave-like home Ignitus resided in, however in the middle of the door was a circular symbol. It looked like a yin-yang, but instead of black and white it was black with a gold dot and blue with a green dot.

The two of them glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes before Blane knocked on the door with the blunt side of his tail blade. There was a sound of someone walking on the other side of the door before it opened and revealed Dex standing in the doorway.

"Hello," he greeted them warmly.

"Hello, Dex," Blane said, smiling, "would it be okay if we came in and talked with you for a bit?"

"Of course," Dex agreed, stepping aside so Blane and Talea could walk in. They did and were stunned as they looked around in the room. The appearance seemed to alter every few seconds, as if it was there but wasn't. One moment it was black with gold starbursts on the walls, the next it was blue with green shades, and it continued to shift.

"Don't worry, it stops bothering you after a few minutes," Annabelle said from where she lay on the bed, alerting Blane and Talea to her presence, "I'm Annabelle, by the way, but you can call me Anna for short."

She smiled warmly and Blane and Talea returned her smile. Dex closed the door behind them before he walked over to the bed and sat down in front of it.

"I'm pretty sure I know why you're here," he said, "You want to know what I was going to say before Ignitus cut me off, right?"

"Yeah," Blane said, nodding.

"Well, I'll tell you, but you have to trust me that I am telling the truth," Dex said, looking at both Blane and Talea, "Blane, Talea, I'm…your son."

"Wha…what?" Blane said, stunned. Talea's mouth opened in shock before both of them glanced at her underbelly before looking at one another.

"It's true," Annabelle said.

"If you are our son, prove it," Blane said.

"Alright," Dex said before he was engulfed in a flash of black and white light. When the light cleared, in his place stood a human about 6'6" with short black hair and amber eyes, he had black scales on his face and hands and a pair of gold wings with black membranes growing from his back. The gold lines under his eyes remained, but they looked a bit darker at the edges. He wore a sleeveless t-shirt, revealing that his arms were covered in scales as well and the gold starbursts on his forelegs moved to his upper arms. He also wore a pair of black pants with two short swords sheathed on each side of his waist.

"My name is Dextran, son of Talea the dragoness and Blane the half-dragon," he said, causing Blane's dream to come back to his mind.

"You weren't always a black dragon, were you?" Blane asked.

"No," Dex said, a little surprised that Blane knew this, "I used to be a silverish-grey dragon, like you, but my wing membranes, horns, and underbelly were all gold. Then something happened, I can't remember it very clearly, and I ended up like this."

"I take it you two are from the future then?" Talea asked.

"Yes," Annabelle agreed, "Ignitus brought us here so that all of you would arrive here safely."

"Your eyes and horns…they seem familiar," Blane said, tilting his head as he looked at her, "if you're both from the future, are you the daughter of someone we know?"

"Yes," Annabelle said, "I'm the daughter of Spyro and Cynder."

"_That's _why you look so familiar!" Talea said.

"Yeah," Annabelle said, smiling.

Dex opened his mouth to say something before Cain appeared out of nowhere and jumped in front of them just as a huge blast of purple energy burst through the ceiling. He took the full brunt of the attack, causing several serious burns and cuts to appear on his body. Strangely Blane was unaffected by this, surprising him.

He looked up and saw a dragon that looked to be made of the same energy that it had just used. Feeling a burst of anger, he took off into the sky, changing mid-flight into his human form. He flew right into the dragon, planning to impale it with his horns, but he went right through it. Growing angrier, he spun around and unsheathed his sword. As he did, grey smoke began to come from his eyes and his sword was lit on fire with white flames almost immediately. As he was about to slash through the dragon, another blast of purple energy came from behind him. It hit him full blast in the middle of his back, burning away the back of his tunic and revealing that scales had started to form on his back as well.

His hands caught on white fire as well as he turned around to face another dragon made of purple energy. He threw his sword at it before he spun around and flew at the other dragon. As his sword impaled the dragon, he punched the other one with his right hand. It sent the dragon flying before he exploded in a flash of purple light.

Breathing heavily, Blane heard the sound of another one of the purple energy blasts coming toward him. Moving quickly, he dove to the left just as the beam flew right where he had been. He looked at where the attack had come from to see hundreds of the purple energy dragons.

"You've…gotta…be kidding me," he panted. Just as several of them began to fly at him, Talea, Dex, and Annabelle flew from the room and intercepted them. Talea attacked them with her ice and water elements, Annabelle blasted them with ice, and Dex sliced through them with his swords, the one in his left hand covered in white flames while the one in his right was engulfed in black flames. When they had finished off the ones they were fighting they flew over to Blane. Dex handed him his sword, having picked it up before the three of them had flown up, and Blane took it.

"Thanks," he said, looking at all of them.

They all nodded in acknowledgement before turning their attention to the army of dragons. Blane reignited his sword before the four of them flew at the dragons. As they did, Spyro and Cynder flew up from the wind of their room and joined the group as they flew at the dragons.

Meanwhile, with Cain…

"Damn! How could I have been so stupid?_" _Cain shouted at himself as he found he was unable to move. The blast had done enough damage to paralyze him for a short while, but not enough to knock him unconscious.

"You never did make the best decisions," a familiar voice from nearby said.

"It can't be…" Cain said as a figure came into view. He wore a midnight blue shirt with white dots on it, like stars, a pair of blue pants, and black boots. He had a bow and quiver strung on his back with several daggers strung on a belt on his waist. His pale brown hair was messy and his light blue eyes showed a happiness that couldn't be fathomed. A pale scar the shape of a crescent was on his right hand while a scar that looked like a starburst was on his left.

"Deryx?"

xXxXxXxXxXx

_Sorry for the long, __**long**__,__**long**__, __**LONG **__wait everyone. I've had a whole bunch of crap hit the fan recently and it put me through a huge blast of writer's block. I'm pleased to say I've finally broken through it (__**For now…**__) and have the story back on track._

_BTW...TIME PARADOX! SNAKE YOU CAN'T GO AROUND CHANGING THE FUTURE LIKE THAT!_

_**…**__**.**_

**….**

_BAI EVERYONE! :D_


	23. Chapter 23: Blast from the Past

? : Making sure you don't fall to writer's block again.

Jacy: I appreciate the concern, Kera, but I'll be-

Cain: Why is there a dragon at the door?

Wolf: And who is she?

Jacy: Uh… Quick, do the Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Spyro or anything copyrighted that I use, I do own my OCs and this story.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 23: Blast from the Past

Cain looked at his friend as Deryx looked him over. Deryx stood at about 5'11" with the traces of a three day beard and wispy brown mustache. He looked to be in about his mid-thirties, but his eyes still showed the familiar childishness that Cain knew very well. The scars on his hands were new to Cain as Deryx didn't have them the last time Cain saw him.

"Deryx," Cain said, "What are you doing here? _How _did you get here?"

"Well to answer your first question, I'm here because I saw all these Convexic Dragons go through a portal from our realm, and the way I got here was through said portal." Deryx said, crossing his arms.

"Is it just you?" Cain asked curiously.

"Aren't I enough for you?" Deryx responded jokingly as he wrote a strange sigil on the ground that had multiple shapes that made it up. After he muttered a few word, Cain found that he was able to move again. "But to answer your question, no, it's not just me."

"Hello father," a voice from behind Cain said.

With Blane…

Blane sliced through another one of the dragons that he had determined were made of Convexity. However, as he did, three more of the Convexic Dragons took their fallen comrade's place. Growling in frustration, Blane through his sword at the one in the middle before he punched the other two with his, still flaming, fists. All three of them exploded, causing a shockwave that knocked him back. His sword flew back as well and he grabbed it as it flew by.

He saw Talea struggling against what looked like fifteen of the dragons and flew as fast as he could over to her. He sheathed his sword and engulfed his entire body in white flames and flew towards them, letting out a huge roar as he did.

With Dex…

Dex sliced through Convexic Dragon after Convexic Dragon, but no matter what he did there were always more to take the fallen one's place. He knew of these type of dragons and also knew it used a lot of energy to make one, making this many would have killed the one who made them.

"Look out!" an unfamiliar voice called from somewhere close by. As he heard this, he spun around to see a Convexic Dragon charging a blast of Convexity. Reacting quickly, he threw his right sword at the dragon, hitting it right through its open mouth. The interruption of the Convexity blast caused it to explode, sending the sword flying right back at him. Knowing he wouldn't be able to catch it at the speed it was moving, he dodged it as it flew, causing it to hit another Convexic Dragon right behind him.

With Cain…

"Athkor…?" Cain asked softly. Athkor, who looked exactly like the picture Cain had seen in the book, smiled. He was about to say something when a roar from Blane reminded them of the battle going on just above them.

"This family reunion will have to wait," Deryx said, walking over to Cain, "but first things first."

He placed his right hand on Cain's muzzle and closed his eyes, the crescent scar beginning to glow. Cain was rooted to the spot as the marks on his body began to fade until they had disappeared completely. Deryx then removed his hand and opened his eyes before climbing onto Cain's back and sitting just behind his neck.

"What did you do?" Cain asked.

"I separated you and the one you were attached to as much as possible," Deryx explained, "You are still connected enough to talk to each other through your minds, but you now exist as two separate beings again."

"So if I die?" Cain questioned.

"He'll feel it, but he won't die." Deryx answered.

"Perfect," Cain smirked before taking off into the air, Athkor following close behind.

With Blane…

Blane collided with four of the Convexic Dragons, sending them flying before they exploded. He then turned on the other ones and breathed a huge blast of white fire on them, killing them as well. He looked over at Talea, and she at him, before they nodded at each other and flew off in opposite directions, but back into the fray of battle.

Blane saw Cain fighting with a human on his back and another dragon that he recognized as Cain's son from the picture in the book, but that wasn't what drew his attention. What drew his attention was the lack of markings on Cain's body.

Pushing his questions aside until later, he resumed the fight with the Convexic Dragons.

Meanwhile, with Ignitus…

"They need help, Ignitus," Hunter said as he and Ignitus watched the fight from a window in Ignitus' study. Nguyen, meanwhile, had slipped out and flown to go assist the others.

"I know," Ignitus said to the cheetah standing next to him, "and that is why I have to allow the Ancestors to return and help them."

"You know what would happen if you brought too many of them back," Hunter said, looking over at Ignitus.

"I am aware of the dangers," Ignitus responded, "but unless you have another idea, it is our only chance."

Hunter remained silent as he returned his gaze to the battle. One of the Convexic Dragons noticed them and began charging a Convexity blast. Before he could fire it, Hunter fired an arrow from his bow and it pierced it right between the eyes.

Ignitus walked over to the hourglass and began to speak, "Ancestors who watch over us, we require your assistance. Protect us with your power and I, The Chronicler, will allow you to form within my realm."

The hourglass began to glow and fade in and out of view before five dragons flew from the hourglass. They landed in a semicircle around the hourglass, which floated higher until it disappeared in a hole in the roof and locked into place.

The one in the middle was Arcaein, with the one to his left being Arlyn. The one to his right was a dark green dragon with a pale brown plated underbelly and wings. His wing membranes were the same color as his scales and he had a spiked club as his tail tip. His body had many battle scars, and his two horns were the same pale brown as his underbelly and curved back to his tail.

The one to the far right was a red dragoness with a dark blue underbelly and wings. Her wing membranes were a lighter shade of red than her scales and her tail tip was light-blue and spade-like. She had two horns that curved down like ram's horns and were dark-blue.

The one to the far left was a yellow dragon with a dark red plated underbelly and wings. His wing membranes were yellow with dark red lightning bolts on them and his tail tip was a yellow pointed lightning bolt. His horns were dark red and curved up like goat's horns.

"The five general s of the First Dark War…" Ignitus said in amazement before he passed out from the energy it had taken to bring them back. Hunter bowed to the five dragons and they bowed their heads in return.

"Watch over him Hunter," Arcaein said, "if he dies then we won't have the strength to stay."

Hunter nodded in understanding before the five dragons flew through the window and into the fight as well.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Kera: Didn't you tell them?

Cain: Tell us what?

Wolf: Yeah, what?

Jacy: ….Quick, end the Chapter!

Cain: Not so fa-!

*Unable to find file. Ending program.*


	24. Chapter 24: Enter the End

Cain: Who is she?

Jacy: A-a friend.

Kera: A friend? I'm hurt, Jay-Jay.

Wolf: Jay-Jay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any of the copyrighted things I use, I do own my OCs and this story.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 24: Enter the End

With Arcaein…

Arcaein and his group flew over to the battle in the sky, Nguyen flying a little ways ahead of them and entering the battle just before they did.

"Ixenra, Edarin, you take the left," Arcaein shouted, looking over at the two dragons to his left, as they closed in on the huge group of enemies, turning to his left and adding, "Arlyn, Kepesk, take the right!"

The four nodded their heads in understanding and separated and flew in the directions Arcaein told them to. Arcaein flew straight, going to where he saw Blane struggling to hold off several enemies. He had several burns and cuts on his body, his tunic in shreds and pants ripped and torn as well as his sword and sheath completely gone.

Arcaein saw a Convexic Dragon flying behind Blane begin charging a Convexic Blast while Blane was distracted holding off another three Convexic Dragons. Picking up speed, Arcaein collided with the Convexic Dragon just as it was launching its attack, causing the blast to harmlessly fly up into the sky. Arcaein then quickly smashed his head into the Convexic Dragon before throwing it at the three that Blane was fighting and sending them all flying. This caused Blane to notice Arcaein and his eyes widened as he recognized the older dragon he'd seen fly away from Warfang with Nguyen.

"You're Arcaein, aren't you?" Blane asked.

"I am, but your questions will have to wait for later!" Arcaein said before launching a blast of white fire at a Convexic Dragon that had tried to sneak up on him from behind.

"Y-yeah," Blane agreed, stunned by the dragon's reflexes.

With Ixenra and Edarin…

"That's thirteen, Ixenra!" Edarin called as he smashed a Convexic Dragon with his tail club. Ixenra smirked before she lit herself on fire and spun into a group of Convexic Dragons and destroyed them.

"Well I've got twenty, Edarin!" She called back as she stopped spinning and the fire engulfing her put itself out.

Edarin was about to respond when he noticed Dex and Talea fighting back to back as they were surrounded by a huge group of Convexic Dragons. He and Ixenra looked at each other and nodded before flying towards the group of dragons surrounding Dex and Talea. On the way there, Edarin surrounded himself in an earth ball and Ixenra grabbed onto it and lit herself and the ball on fire, turning them both into a flaming meteor.

"Graaah!" the two of them yelled as they collided with a large chunk of the group. The earth ball shattered after they collided with the dragons. Ixenra and Edarin quickly flew over to where Dex and Talea were watching with wide eyes.

"You two looked like you could use some help," Edarin said as he took up position next to Talea while Ixenra hovered next to Dex.

"Yeah, thanks," Dex said, stunned at the two dragons' strength and laid-back attitudes.

"No time for thanks, Edarin still has to catch up to me in points!" Ixenra shouted playfully before jumping into the fight.

"Hey, those kills were mine!" Edarin complained before he too dived into battle.

Talea looked at Dex, as if asking for an answer, but he just shrugged and jumped in after Ixenra. Talea followed Edarin soon after.

With Arlyn and Kepesk…

Kepesk blasted several Convexic Dragons with his lightning breath while Arlyn blasted them with high pressurized water blasts. The two of them saw Cain, Athkor, and Deryx fighting a large group of Convexic Dragons, unaware of the huge Convexic Dragon charging a huge Convexic Blast from behind them. Kepesk and Arlyn looked at one another and nodded before taking off towards the Convexic Dragon, only to be cut off by a greenish blur as it flew from somewhere below them and at the dragon.

"What the hell was that?" Kepesk shouted as they hovered and watched the blur fly closer to the Convexic Dragon.

"I have no idea," Arlyn answered, "but I have a good idea. Let's move!"

Kepesk nodded and the two of them took off once more, only this time headed towards the large group that Cain and his group were fighting. As they flew, Arlyn formed a layer of water over his body while Kepesk began to spark and let off little jolts of electricity. They collided with the group and both of them let off supercharged blasts of their respective elements. Cain and his group didn't have long to be stunned as the huge Convexic Dragon flew over their heads and was right in front of them when the green blur once again hit it, this time sending it spiraling towards the ground at breakneck speed.

The group was able to get a good look at the blur and everyone but Arlyn was surprised to find that the blur was in fact a dragoness. Her scales and wings were pale green, like leaves in spring, while her underbelly and wing membranes were white like fresh snow. Her horns were white as well and curved back towards her spiked tail tip that was white as well. Her blue eyes were ablaze with determination and alertness, but a slight wariness at something.

"Thanks for the assist," Deryx called.

"No problem," Kepesk answered. The dragoness remained silent and looked around, as if searching for something, before turning her attention to Deryx.

"You're welcome," she said absently, as if her attention was somewhere else.

"And you three are?" Athkor asked.

"Introductions will have to wait for another time," Deryx said as he fired an arrow into the head of a Convexic Dragon that had tried to attack them while they were distracted.

"Agreed," Arlyn said, nodding.

With Nguyen…

Nguyen blasted a Convexic Dragon with a blast of Shadow before grabbing it and throwing it into a group of them. He was about to keep attacking when something huge grabbed him from behind and began squeezing the life out of him.

"Gah!" he cried out as he felt his bones begin to crack.

"It's such a shame you have to die," a dark, familiar voice said with mock regret, "you really would have made a great general."

"R-Ragnarok!" Nguyen gasped.

"Prepare to meet your end, Dragon of Shadows," Ragnarok said maliciously before he threw Nguyen towards the ground. Nguyen closed his eyes and braced himself for death, but death never came. Instead, he hit the back of something, effectively stopping his fall. He opened his eyes to find he had landed on Arcaein's back.

"A-Arcaein!" he said, surprised.

"Yes, it is I, now stay still," Arcaein said, "you're badly injured and it's hard to fly with you moving so much."

"But, how are you here?" Nguyen asked.

"Ignitus brought myself and four others here to help you face these creatures," he explained before he grimly added, "and nearly killed himself doing it, too."

"So, you're here? Alive?" Nguyen questioned, not noticing his pain fading away to nothing.

"Only on the White Isles, but yes," Arcaein confirmed, "as are the others."

Nguyen was about to say something else when a loud, blood-curdling roar cut him off. He and Arcaein looked up to find it was Ragnarok roaring. As he roared, a massive, swirling, purple portal opened behind him. The Convexic Dragons all began to fly into it, disappearing in brief flashes of light. As they flew, Nguyen noticed that Talea and Cynder had tried to follow the Convexic Dragons. As they did, Ragnarok saw them and a malicious grin crossed his face.

"Oh no…" Arcaein whispered softly. They watched as Ragnarok moved so quickly he was a blur and grabbed Talea and Cynder and flew back through the portal. Nguyen took off of Arcaein's back and flew towards the portal after he realized he could move.

With Blane…

Blane watched as Ragnarok grabbed Talea and Cynder before flying into the portal with them in his front paws.

"NO!" Blane shouted before he took off towards the portal as fast as he could.

"CYNDER!" Spyro shouted as he flew towards the portal as well. All three of them flew into the portal, leaving the others to wait, and hope, the three of them would come back safe.

Inside the portal…

Blane, Spyro, and Nguyen all came through the portal to find themselves on a floating platform with a huge, black castle in front of them. All around them was swirling, purpleness that gave the place an eerie feel to it.

"Where are we?" Nguyen asked.

"Convexity," Spyro said, remembering what Ignitus told him, "The airlock between our realm and the dark realms beyond."

"Let's move," Blane said, ripping off the remains of his tunic, "I have a sinking feeling that staying in one place would be a bad idea."

Spyro and Nguyen nodded in agreement and the three of them began walking towards the castle. The huge metal doors leading into the castle were wide open, furthering Blane's suspicion that Ragnarok was waiting for them. They walked inside and found a huge line of Convexic Dragons on both their left and right, making it impossible to go anywhere but straight ahead.

"They're not attacking," Nguyen said, surprised.

"I don't like this," Spyro said.

"Neither do I," Blane agreed, "but I'm not leaving this place without Talea _and _Cynder."

The three of them remained silent as they walked down the hallway. As they walked, they noticed that at the end of the hall was another set of doors, these ones much larger and crimson red, which were open as well. Inside was a huge throne made of stone and at the bottom of it Cynder and Talea lay unconscious.

"Talea!" Blane shouted, running through the doors and over to her.

"Cynder!" Spyro shouted as he ran over to where Cynder was. Nguyen remained silent and walked through the doors slowly, on edge as he had a bad feeling. He went over to where his brother and Spyro were trying to awaken their mates, but as he did he heard the doors slam closed behind him. All three of them looked back and saw Ragnarok standing there with a wicked grin on his face.

"Welcome to your final resting place," he said malevolently, his red eyes glowing like hot coals.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Cain: Did she just call you Jay-Jay?

Jacy: Yes…

Wolf: You didn't…

Kera: He did.

Jacy: …Crap


	25. Chapter 25: Battle of Prophecy

Jacy: Can we drop this subject now and talk about how I wrote 13 pages for this chapter?

Kera: Aww, why can't we tell them about the time we were on the Empire Sta-

Jacy: Quick, cue the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any of the copyrighted things I use, I do however own my OCs and this story.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 25: The Battle of Prophecy

Blane, Nguyen, and Spyro all took up fighting positions around Talea and Cynder, causing Ragnarok to let out a dark chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Blane demanded.

"Just that you're defending soon-to-be corpses," Ragnarok said, still chuckling.

All three of them opened their eyes wide and Spyro shouted, "What did you do to them!"

"It was nothing _I _did," Ragnarok said, beginning to walk towards them, "It's my throne. It drains the life out of anyone who isn't me and gives me their power."

"You monster," Nguyen growled.

"I'm the monster, am I?" Ragnarok asked, stopping and looking at Nguyen with sick amusement, "Do your friends know what you did to your father once you found out he raped your mother? Or to those who laughed at you when you couldn't use your element? Or-"

"Shut up!" Nguyen shouted, closing his eyes as his anger started to boil over.

"Why would I do that?" Ragnarok grinned evilly as he resumed walking towards them, "There's so much more to tell! Like how you brought that poor dragoness to near death when she refused to go on a date with you or the time you threw your friend off a building for laughing at you. Then there's the time-"

"I said SHUT UP!" Nguyen shouted as his body began to become engulfed in an aura of shadow.

"Nguyen, calm down!" Blane pleaded, "Those deaths weren't your fault!"

"It's too late, Half-breed," Ragnarok said, "he's mine now."

As he said this, Nguyen turned to look at Blane. He began to open his eyes to show his eyes were glowing blood-red. Before Blane could react, Nguyen began to pounce on him. However, Spyro was able to move quicker and tackled Nguyen mid-jump.

"I'll keep him occupied, you deal with Ragnarok!" Spyro shouted as he and Nguyen stared each other down.

"The choice is yours, Half-breed," Ragnarok said as he looked down at Blane as he looked up at him, "you can fight me and surely die, or you could escape with your precious Talea and live a little longer."

"Why are you giving me a choice?" Blane said, his fists igniting with white fire, "You'll just end up killing me anyway."

Blane jumped up towards Ragnarok's chin and punched him square in the jaw. Ragnarok stumbled back and looked at Blane with hate.

"You've chosen your fate, half-breed," Ragnarok growled, "Prepare to die!"

Meanwhile…

"Nguyen, snap out of it!" Spyro shouted as he dodged a blast of shadow launched from Nguyen's maw.

"Stop dodging and fight!" Nguyen yelled, his voice dark and distorted.

"You want me to fight?" Spyro asked, "Fine, I will!

He charged Nguyen and rammed his head into the dark dragon's own, causing Nguyen to stumble backwards. Spyro then hit him with a blast of lightning and then rammed him again.

Nguyen stumbled back again but recovered quickly this time and said, "Now we're getting somewhere!"

Outside the Portal…

"I'm going in after them," Cain said as he and the others all hovered just outside the portal.

"You cannot interfere, Cain," Arcaein said, "This battle is theirs and theirs alone. That is how it was foretold."

"You can take your prophecy and shove it!" Cain shouted, "You may be one of the Ancestors, but I'll be damned if I let them fight alone."

"As will I," Deryx agreed.

"Me, too," Athkor said. Annabelle and Dex nodded in agreement.

"You won't change their minds," Ixenra said to Arcaein, "This generation is stubborn, but brave and loyal too."

"You three may go," Arcaein relented, looking at Cain, Deryx, and Athkor, "But Dex and Annabelle may not."

"What, why?" Dex demanded, "My parents are in there!"

"So are mine!" Annabelle added.

"This is not your time," Arcaein said, "You two have interfered enough as it is, go back to where Hunter is protecting Ignitus. I have a feeling that Ragnarok didn't call all of his Convexic Dragons back and without him, this fight will be lost."

Dex looked like he was going to argue but Annabelle stopped him by nodding in understanding and flying back to the study, Dex following reluctantly.

"You three, go now," Arcaein said, moving aside to let them through. They flew past him and through the portal, disappearing in a flash of light. The unknown green dragoness made to follow, but Arcaein once again moved in front of the portal.

"Move," she said.

"Not until you tell us who you are and who sent you." Arcaein said.

The dragoness looked like she was going to refuse, but instead she said, "My name is Kera, and He sent me."

"He? You mean…?" Arcaein asked, astonished.

"Yes, the human who bears the mark of Creation," Kera confirmed.

With Blane…

Blane dodged a swipe from one of Ragnarok's massive paws, only to find himself cornered against a wall. Ragnarok grinned maliciously before he opened his maw wide and blasted a huge wave of shadow at Blane. Reacting quickly, Blane ignited his wings with white fire and covered himself with them. He felt the shadow and darkness brushing his mind, feeling the dark part of his mind begin to stir. Acting fast, Blane jumped and planted his feet on the wall before using all of his strength to push himself away from it and through Ragnarok's attack. When he had gone all the way through his attack, he covered himself in white fire and rammed himself into Ragnarok.

The force of the attack sent both of them flying back in opposite directions, Blane into the wall he had jumped off of and Ragnarok into his throne, destroying it. Blane's crash into the wall injured him severely, but he crawled out of the wall and unsteadily got to his feet.

"You're weak, Half-breed," Ragnarok mocked as he, too, got to his feet, "I can't believe you were the one foretold to defeat me."

"I will defeat you," Blane said as he wiped the blood off his mouth, "because I have the one thing you don't."

"And what would that be?" Ragnarok asked as he charged at Blane.

"Something to fight for," he answered as a sword made of white flames appeared in his right hand and took up a stance as Ragnarok got closer.

With Cain…

"Now this place is sinister-looking, isn't it?" Deryx commented as he got off Cain's back and looked around.

"Something tells me it's more ominous in there," Athkor said as he and Cain looked at Ragnarok's castle. As if in response, Convexic Dragons began to pour out of the open doorway.

"It can never be easy, can it?" Cain asked as Deryx nocked an arrow and held three others in the hand that held the bow.

"Where'd be the fun in that?" Deryx responded with a laugh.

"You never change," Cain said, shaking his head in amusement as the Convexic Dragons charged towards them.

"I'm glad you did, my friend," Deryx said, glancing at Cain out of the corner of his eye.

"As am I," Cain agreed.

"I'm glad I was able to fight beside the _real _you, Dad," Athkor said.

"Don't talk like you're going to die," Cain said, turning his attention to the Convexic Dragons closing in on them, "'Cause they're the ones who're going to die."

Deryx let loose an arrow and Cain and Athkor let loose with their fire breaths as the Convexic Dragons were in range.

Outside the Portal…

"How is that possible? He was just a story!" Arcaein said.

"So was Ragnarok," Kera said, "He sent me to help because he wants Blane to survive."

"If He does, why didn't He come?" Kepesk questioned.

"Because He was only able to send me through, His powers are still weak from his own battle with the Darkness in His realm," Kera explained.

"If you go, we go with you," Ixenra said.

"Is that even possible?" Edarin asked, turning to look at her.

"Yes," Kera answered, causing all of them to look at her once again, "The reason he sent me is because I have an ability similar to the one Ignitus used to bring all of you here. I can keep you all attached to life, but you will once again BE alive. You will live until you die once again."

With Spyro…

"Wake up, Nguyen!" Spyro shouted as he hit Nguyen with an Earth Blast. The dark dragon slid back a few inches but then launched an Ice Spear covered in traces of shadow. The spear landed next to Spyro before it shattered and sent shards of ice at the purple dragon. Spyro quickly melted them with his fire breath but Nguyen used his distraction to his advantage and tackled Spyro.

"I _am_ awake," Nguyen said, looking down at Spyro with his glowing red eyes, "I'm more _awake_ than I ever was."

"Think about your mother, Nguyen," Spyro said, trying to break through to his friend, "Do you think she would want this?"

"Shut up!" Nguyen shouted, closing his eyes, "you don't know anything about what she would want!"

"If she's anything like I've heard, then I know she was kind and trustworthy," Spyro countered, realizing he was getting through, "And deep down, I know you're the same. Wake up!"

As he finished Spyro head-butted Nguyen as hard as he could, sending the dark dragon reeling back away. Spyro got back up and saw that the shadows engulfing Nguyen were fading. When they were completely gone Spyro's eyes widened in surprise.

The dragon's scales and wings were snow white, while his underbelly and wing membranes were light-blue. He still had the same body structure as Nguyen, but his tail tip had changed from a blade to an icicle-like appendage. Over his right eye was a black mark that looked like a slash mark.

"Nguyen?" Spyro asked.

"Yes," the dragon answered in Nguyen's voice as he opened his eyes to reveal they were still light-blue.

With Blane…

Blane jumped over Ragnarok just before he crashed into him and dragged his sword made of white flames across the massive dragon's back. Ragnarok roared in agony as the blade cut through his scales and into the flesh underneath. Blane rolled as he landed, so as not to hurt himself, and got to his feet.

"You'll pay for that," Ragnarok growled as he turned around and glared at Blane with fury.

"I doubt it," a familiar voice said. Both of them turned to see the reformed Nguyen with Spyro walking beside him.

"Nguyen?" Blane asked, confused.

"Yup, same Nguyen but a different appearance," Nguyen said, grinning. Spyro and Nguyen took positions on either side of Blane, much to Ragnarok's anger.

"You may have been able to free yourself from my darkness, but I know two who won't," he said before he turned to where Talea and Cynder lay, still unconscious. His eyes flashed red and Talea and Cynder's bodies began to float and became engulfed in shadows.

"No!" Nguyen shouted.

"Talea!" Blane yelled.

"Cynder!" Spyro cried.

The two dragonesses landed on their paws, their eyes glowing red and shrouded in shadows. The two of them turned to the three of them and snarled.

"Would you really harm the very ones you came here to save?" Ragnarok asked cruelly. Before any of them could call out a response, the three had to jump back as a blast of poison landed where they had been standing moments before. All three of them looked up to find Talea and Cynder walking over to them, Cynder's mouth dripping with acid.

"I'll keep Ragnarok occupied," Nguyen said, looking over at Blane and Spyro, "you two try to get through to your girlfriends."

"Looks like that form came with a sense of humor," Blane chuckled, keeping his attention on the approaching possessed dragonesses.

"I suppose," Nguyen said, shrugging his wings before he jumped over the enclosing dragonesses and landing in front of Ragnarok.

"You think you can beat me, runt?" Ragnarok scoffed before firing a blast of shadow at Nguyen.

"I don't need to beat you," Nguyen said, jumping over Ragnarok's attack and onto the huge dragon's back, "I just have to keep you distracted."

With Blane and Spyro…

"Talea, it's me, Blane!" Blane said as he dodged a swipe from one of Talea's paws.

"Be quiet and stand still!" Talea snarled, her voice menacing and overlaid with a sinister one, as she tried swiping at him again.

"Cynder, fight it! You've beaten being controlled before, do it again!" Spyro pleaded as he deflected a jab from one of Cynder's paws with his wing.

"Stop blocking and fight!" Cynder commanded, her voice overlapped with a darker, unfamiliar one. She spun around and tried to hit Spyro with her tail blade but Spyro did the same and coiled his around hers.

"Please, Cynder," Spyro begged, tears falling from his eyes, "don't make me fight you."

"Sp-Spyro?" Cynder asked, her voice sounding normal as she shook her head as if to clear it.

"Yes," Spyro answered, nodding emphatically, "that's it Cynder! Fight it!"

"Talea!" Blane said as Talea tried to hit him with her tail blade only for him to grab it mid-swing, "You're stronger than him! You can beat his control!"

"Bl-Blane?" Talea asked softly in her normal voice.

"It's me, Talea," Blane said, smiling as he saw she was breaking through. He let go of her tail and picked her up, bringing his fleshy lips to her scaly ones. The shadows dissipated away from her and she melted into the kiss.

"C'mon, Cynder," Spyro said as Cynder once again shook her head, "You can do it! I love you, do it for me!"

Spyro then closed the small gap between them and kissed her. The shadows began to fade away and she passionately returned it.

With Nguyen…

"Looks like you were wrong again, Ragnarok," Nguyen mocked as he shot a spear of ice at the larger dragon but saw the couples kissing out of the corner of his eye, "Their love for one another is stonger than the Darkness you control."

"No!" Ragnarok roared, not even noticing as the ice spear pierced his right wing.

"Face it, you've lost," Nguyen said, "Just give up."

"Never!" he said before he let out a huge roar that shook the castle.

With Cain…

"What the hell was that?" Cain shouted as a roar shook the floating platform they stood on.

"I don't know," Deryx said, shaking his head as he lowered his bow, "but look! They're retreating!"

Cain was silent for a moment as he watched the Convexic Dragons all run into the castle before his eyes widened in realization and he shouted, "They're not retreating! Ragnarok's recalling them, he's planning on using them to kill the others!"

"Don't just stand there," a familiar female voice said from above them. They all looked up to see Kera hovering above them, a sheathed sword clutched in her forepaws, "Move!"

She took off towards the castle while Deryx jumped onto Athkor's back and they took off after her.

With Blane…

Blane pulled away from Talea as he heard Ragnarok roar and saw out of the corner of his eye that Spyro and Cynder had done the same. He barely had time to put Talea back on the ground before the Convexic Dragons they'd seen in the hallway burst through the doors, knocking them off their hinges and flying into the wall on the other side of the huge throne room.

"You cannot defeat my army!" Ragnarok shouted, "There are at their most powerful here! Prepare to die!"

The Convexic Dragons all began to charge towards the group, Blane standing in front of Talea to protect her while Spyro did the same for Cynder. Nguyen used his ice breath to freeze Ragnarok's paws to the stone floor before he ran over to where the group stood waiting for the Convexic Dragons. The massive dragon broke the ice quickly and roared again.

Then a familiar red dragon, Cain, came flying over the Convexic Dragons, another familiar dragon, Athkor, with a human, Deryx, on his back beside him, and a green dragoness, Kera, just ahead of them. The dragoness held Blane's sheathed sword in her front paws but tossed it to him as she flew over them. Blane caught it and unsheathed it, tossing the sheath aside and grabbed the sword with both hands.

"You think we'd let you face this on your own?" Cain asked, smirking.

"No, just wondering what took you so long?" Blane said, grinning. Kera grinned before she began to glow with a white light. Five white lights appeared around her and when they faded Arcaein, Ixenra, Arlyn, Kepesk, and Edarin hovered around her.

"We had to wait for her to be able to do that!" Deryx said.

"We'll hold off the Convexic Dragons while you deal with Ragnarok!" Arcaein shouted to Blane. He nodded in understanding and turned to look at the stunned, huge, dark dragon. Blane pointed his sword at him, the blade beginning to spark with white fire, and smirked.

"You may have your mindless army on your side," he said, "but I've got friends, even family, on my side. They'll stand by me to the end, and I'll do the same."

Blane brought his sword down as he ran at Ragnarok, the tip scraping the ground and leaving a trail of white flames. Ragnarok panicked and fired a blast of shadow at him as he charged, but Blane merely used his sword to cut through the shadowy flames without pausing in his movement.

Meanwhile, the others waited as the army of Convexic Dragons charged them, none of them even flinching. Deryx strung his bow back over his back and grabbed the hilt of the sword sheathed at his waist. He unsheathed it, revealing the blade to be midnight black with little white dots on it like stars.

"An elven blade?" Cain mused curiously, "I thought their smiths gave up weaponry?"

"They did," Deryx confirmed, running his hand along the blade, causing strange glowing white runes to appear on it, "but the master smith thought that making one last one couldn't hurt."

"What is it called?" Cain asked.

"She named it Bol Mas," he said, "'Night Star,' in this tongue."

"It suits it well," Cain said, looking ahead to see the Convexic Dragons were almost upon them, "Let's hope that her long break from smithing didn't damage her ability to make durable blades."

Blane jumped and slashed Ragnarok across his shoulder, causing the massive dragon let out a roar of pain. Ragnarok spun quickly and blasted Blane with a blast of shadow faster than he could react other than crossing his arms in front of his face to block some of it. He felt the shadow fire burn his arms but stayed strong. When Ragnarok stopped, Blane's arms were burned and bleeding, but he still didn't do anything that showed he felt it besides grimacing slightly as he moved them.

"That all ya got ya big softy?" Blane panted, smirking.

"You dare insult me?" Ragnarok said, getting ready to blast Blane with another blast of shadow. However, Blane was able to react faster this time and threw his sword at Ragnarok. The sword flew, the flames engulfing the entire sword before it impaled itself in Ragnarok's shoulder. The flames charred and burnt Ragnarok's shoulder as the massive black dragon roared and writhed in agony.

"Despite all the horrors and atrocities you've committed," Blane said as he walked over to the suffering dragon, "I will still offer you mercy if you surrender."

"Never," Ragnarok said, collapsing to the ground as the wound sapped the last of his energy.

"Very well," Blane said, grabbing his sword hilt and pulling the sword out of Ragnarok's shoulder, causing the massive dragon to growl in pain, "Now die."

Blane swung his sword at Ragnarok's neck, slicing through it and sending the dragon's head rolling. The Convexic Dragons all suddenly disappeared, fading into nothingness as if they were never there to begin with. There was proof of their existence only by the many wounds those fighting them wore. As Blane counted them, he realized one of them was missing.

"Where's Talea?" he asked. The others murmured something intelligible, causing Blane to panic. "Where is she?" he demanded.

They moved to reveal Kera sitting by the body of Talea. Talea had several cuts and burns, but the most severe wound was a huge gash down her side that bled badly.

"Talea!" Blane said, running over to her. When he reached her, he fell to his knees and began to cry.

"Blane…?" Talea asked weakly.

"Shh," Blane begged, "don't talk. You're hurt."

"I know," she said softly, "I just lost my focus for a moment. I think I'm going to die."

"Don't talk like that," Blane pleaded, tears streaming down his face, "You'll live, after all, Dex came back to this time didn't he? You must've survived!"

"But how?" Talea asked faintly, "Nothing can heal this wound."

"I can," Deryx spoke up, walking over to where Blane knelt, "but the energy required is more than I have left."

"Take mine," Cain said, beginning to walk forward, "It should-"

"No," Blane cut him off, shaking his head, "I won't let you sacrifice yourself, Cain. Use my energy, all of it if you have to, just save her. Please."

"Blane, don't," Talea managed to say, tears falling from her eyes as well, "You'll die!"

"This is why I don't come back," Blane whispered, "Because I sacrifice myself for you. So let me, please."

Deryx placed a hand on Blane's shoulder and his other on Talea's neck. Blane began to glow with white light as the light began to move through Deryx's arm and into Talea. Talea's wounds slowly began to close as the light engulfing Blane slowly began to fade. When Talea was completely healed, the light engulfing Blane had all but faded. He fell backward onto his back, his breathing beginning to slow.

"Blane!" Talea said, getting up and rushing over to Blane's side.

"I thought you said you were sent so this wouldn't happen!" Edarin yelled.

"It was self-sacrifice," Kera said regretfully, "I'm not meant to interfere in something of that nature."

"Blane, please, don't leave me," Talea begged feebly.

"I won't leave you," Blane told her, tears streaming down his face as he smiled sadly, "I'll always be in your heart, and you'll always be in mine."

Talea brought her lips to his for one last kiss. Blane kissed back weakly before he dropped back and th last bit o lifelet his body. Talea laid her head down on his bare chest and continued to cry.

"I'm sorry," an unfamiliar voice said. All of them turned to see a cloaked figure standing not far away, looking at the ground. He stood at about 5' 11" with the hood blocking his face from view.

"Who are you?" Nguyen demanded as all of them got in a defensive position around Blane and Talea.

"My name is Jacy," the figure said softly, "I'm the one who bears the mark of Creation."

"You have it?" Arcaein questioned.

The figure nodded and held his left arm out before pulling the sleeve back and revealing a strange mark. It was a whirlwind of some sort with a tree behind it and all of it inside of a circle. The mark was glowing faintly, surprising all of the group except for Kera.

She walked over to him and, on her way there, her form began to morph. When she reached him, she looked relatively human. She wore a pair of tight, bleached-white jeans and a green t-shirt, her skin was lightly tanned, and her grass green hair was cut just below her shoulders. She wore a pair of green and white sneakers with white socks. The only thing that gave away that she wasn't human besides her naturally green hair were her pointed ears that were larger than any elf's. She stood at about 5' 8" but she looked up at the man kindly.

"What took you so long?" she asked softly, pulling his hood down to reveal the face of a young man who looked to be about fifteen or sixteen with brown hair and dark green eyes.

"I tried talking with him again," Jacy answered quietly, "he still won't tell me anything."

"Perhaps it isn't the time for you to know," Kera offered, "but I can't bring him back, he died in self-sacrifice."

Jacy nodded and walked over to where the group still blocked the body of Blane and Talea from his view. He stopped in front of Cain and looked up at the much larger dragon.

"Please move aside," he said, "I may be able to help him."

"He's dead," Cain said silently, his eyes narrowing, "What could you possibly do?"

"I won't know until I see him," Jacy said. Cain looked like he was going to refuse, but he moved aside and let Jacy through. Kera followed after him and both of them knelt beside Blane's lifeless body and Talea's crying form. She still had her head lying on Blane's chest and by now her eyes were red and puffy and Blane' chest was covered in tears.

"Talea," Kera said gently, "could you move please? Jacy might be able to help him."

"H-he's gone," Talea sobbed, "N-nothing c-can bring him b-back! I-it's impossible!"

"I've managed impossible before," Jacy said kindly, smiling. Talea hesitated for a moment before she lifted her head. Jacy placed his hands on Blane's chest and the mark on his left arm began to glow brighter. Everyone was silent for a while until a surprising sound broke the silence: a huge intake of air.

Blane suddenly sat up, gasping for air, and took huge breaths. No one was sure what to say. Blane lowered himself back onto the ground and softly said, "I saw my parents, with the Ancestors this time. They told me to go back, that I wasn't done just yet."

"You aren't, Blane," Jacy said, "You're coming with me and Kera."

"You're taking him?" Talea asked, surprised. Everyone else was still in stunned silence.

"He'll come back," Kera assured her, "once he's ready to protect this Realm alongside everyone else here."

"I promise I'll come back," Blane agreed, looking around at everyone before stopping at Talea, "I swear I will."

"A-alright," Talea said, beginning to cry again.

"Don't cry," Blane said, getting back into a sitting position and bringing Talea closer to him, "can I have one more kiss before I go?"

"Of course," Talea sniffled, smiling slightly before Blane kissed her. They kissed for a while before Blane broke away reluctantly. He let go of her and Talea took a few steps back.

"It's time to go," Jacy said as he placed a hand on Blane and Kera's shoulders, "You'll see him in five years, expect him then."

The three of them disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the group in the empty castle with the headless body of Ragnarok.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Jacy: I've got one or two more chapters up my sleeve so don't think this story is done just yet!

Kera: I remember when that happened. It was-

Cain: Why didn't Wolf and I get to show up when you did!

Wolf: Yeah!

Jacy: Oh no…

UPDATE: Looked through the chapter and found a few errors, probably gonna look through all of it and fix any errors


	26. Chapter 26: EpilogueThe Reunion Party

Cain: So much for a couple more chapters…

Kera: Aww, I remember this. When are you going to sing me that song again?

Jacy: Maybe later, has anyone seen Wolf?

Cain: No

Kera: Not since this morning

Jacy: Uh oh…

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any of the copyrighted things I use, I do own my OCs and this story.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 26: Epilogue or The Reunion Party

_5 Years Later…_

Blane dodged a slash from a clawed hand that belonged to a creature created by the Darkness in Jacy's realm. The creature was void of any hair and its clothing was in tatters. Its eyes were blood red and showed nothing but animalistic rage as Blane continued to dodge. He fought it in the ruins of some town that he couldn't remember the name of at the moment because Kera and Jacy had him moving around a lot for his training.

Blane had changed over the five years he had spent training in Jacy's realm. Strangely, he'd gotten shorter when he had entered Jacy's realm, now standing at about 6' 8", but his strength hadn't been affected in the slightest. His sandy blonde hair had been grown out a bit and he'd gotten a new change of clothes. He now wore a white shirt with the image of a golden dragon on it and a pair of jeans. During his time here, Kera had taught him to shift between a dragon and human without having any draconic traits in his human form unless he wanted them. His sword was sheathed in a scabbard that Jacy had given him as he had left his back in Convexity; it was a plain brown with red twine wrapped around near the top and a red strap kept it in place over his shoulder.

Blane decided that he'd played with the creature, that Jacy had called a Zombie, and deflected its attack this time and used the momentum to punch the zombie in the face. He heard the skull crack and unsheathed his sword and stabbed it in the head, killing it.

"You're getting better," a familiar voice congratulated him and he turned around to see Jacy standing on the roof of an almost collapsed building. Jacy had matured as well, his dark brown hair was longer and he had grown a light beard and mustache. He stood at about 6' 5" and wore a grey shirt under a black coat and a pair of jeans. He had a sabre sheathed at his waist and an assortment of daggers sheathed in a red holder for all of them across his chest and under his coat. He had two Desert Eagles holstered in holsters under his armpits under his coat as well.

"But you need to stay focused!" another familiar voice said from behind him. He spun around to find Kera just behind him in her human form. She looked the same as when Blane first saw her in her human form, the only differences were that she wore a different set of clothes and her hair was tied back into a ponytail. She wore a green t-shirt and a pair of tight, blue jeans. She wore a holstered M9 on each thigh and a knife strapped to her arm. She had grown an inch or two and stood at 5' 11".

"We know you're excited to go back to see them," Jacy said jumping down from the building and landing behind Blane, "but if you slip up just once, you'll end up as one of the zombies."

"And then we'd have to kill you," Kera added.

"Which we'd rather avoid," Jacy said, putting his arm around Blane's shoulders and beginning to lead him away, "now c'mon, we have one last thing for you to learn before you go."

In Dragon Realms…

Talea walked through the small village of Eras, a newly founded settlement near Warfang. Most of the houses were made of wood, like log cabins, but there were a few stone ones as well. Talea had grown in the five years since Blane had left to go train with Jacy and Kera.

She was now a fully grown dragoness, her body lithe and graceful. On her back a small, black dragonet, Dextran, slept. Her calm demeanor she showed on the outside hid the excitement she felt underneath. She knew that it would be very soon when Blane would come back but she had no idea what to do when he came. She thought of throwing a party at her home here in Eras but it wouldn't be large enough to accommodate all the friends she wanted to invite.

Her train of thought was interrupted as a familiar voice called out, "Talea!"

She looked up to the sky, where the voice had come from, and saw two familiar dragons. One of them was a fully grown, male, purple dragon. He had a grin on his face as he slowed down so he could land. Flying next to him was a fully matured, black dragoness. On her back was a light-blue dragonet holding on tightly between the dragoness' wings.

The two dragons were Spyro and Cynder, and the dragonet on Cynder's back was baby Annabelle. They landed gracefully in front of Talea, who greeted them with a smile.

"Spyro, Cynder, it's great to see you!" Talea said warmly.

"It's wonderful to see you to, Talea," Cynder said happily.

"We have a little surprise to tell you," Spyro said excitedly.

"What is it?" Talea asked curiously.

"Mommy and Daddy are having a party for you and Blane!" Annabelle blurted out eagerly.

"Really?" Talea asked them.

Spyro and Cynder nodded before Cynder said, "We figured you'd want to throw a party for Blane to welcome him back, and our home in Warfang is big enough for everyone."

"Everyone?" Talea asked, surprised, "But how did you contact all of them?"

"Message crystals," Spyro explained, "they work across realms, as long as they're the right kind of crystal at least."

"When is the party starting?" Talea asked.

"As soon as we get you ready to meet him again," Cynder said, smiling.

"What have you got planned?" Talea asked.

"You'll see," Spyro said, "you might want to wake up Dex so he doesn't fall off mid-flight."

"Good idea," Talea said before she began to nudge him awake.

Several hours later…

"You should be all set," Jacy said, grinning. He, Blane, and Kera all stood in front of a swirling portal made of mixes of green and blue inside of a small house that still had four walls and a roof.

"Thanks," Blane said, holding his hand out, "for everything."

"You're not getting rid of us that easily," Jacy chuckled, shaking his head, "in order to do your little surprise for Talea, you need the two of us as well."

"Plus, it's not too often that there's a party we can go to," Kera added, "Seeing as how the world nearly ended, people really don't feel like celebrating anything."

"Alright then," Blane said, retracting his hand and looking at the portal, "let's get going."

He dove into the portal, leaving Jacy and Talea to follow behind. The portal stayed open for a few more moments before it winked out.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Blane opened his eyes to find he was in falling from the sky over a vast valley landscape. He quickly shifted into his dragon form and used his wings to halt his descent.

His dragon form had changed as well. He was now fully grown, about as big as Ignitus with ivory spikes going down his spine to his sword-like tail blade. His wings had grown much larger to support his bigger mass and his horns had grown longer as well.

"Your reflexes have improved as well," he heard Jacy say and turned to see him astride Kera in her dragon form. Her dragon form hadn't changed much either. Her green scaled body was slim and beautiful and her snow-white underbelly was shining. Her green and white wings flapped to keep her and Jacy airborne while he closed the portal behind them.

"You lead," Kera said, motioning with her head, "you do know the way, after all."

Blane nodded before looking ahead for any familiar landmarks. Surprisingly, he was able to see the crater he had created when he'd first arrived here and crashed. He smiled as he recalled meeting Spyro and Cynder after waking up before the three of them left for Warfang the next morning.

Blane turned his attention forward and flapped his wings hard, taking off towards Warfang. Kera took off after him with Jacy holding onto her neck tightly.

In Warfang…

"He'll be surprised, no doubt about it!" Cynder said happily as she and Talea finished hanging decorations around Cynder and Spyro's home.

"You really think he'll like it?" Talea asked as she and Cynder walked into the living room and sat down on the huge, dragon-sized couch.

"Of course," Cynder said, "but remember, don't show it to him until I give you the signal, alright?"

"Alright," Talea nodded.

"Good," Cynder said cheerily, "Now why don't we go let everyone in, shall we?"

xXxXxXxXxXx

The party had taken off almost immediately, with everyone having a good time. Talea listened to the small band Hunter had brought with them to play music for the party as she watched everyone laughing and having a ball. She heard someone sit down next to her and turned to see Deryx sitting on the bench next to her.

The human didn't look much different than the last time Talea had seen him due to the spell he had placed on himself. He had a light amount of stubble on his chin from lack of shaving and wore a simple blue shirt with a pair of grey pants. He hadn't brought any weapons with him but Talea was sure he could defend himself well enough without them.

"You don't have to separate yourself from everyone, you know," he said, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"I know, it's just…" she trailed off, looking at the stone floor.

"You're worried he won't show up, aren't you?" he asked, looking at Spyro and Cynder who were laughing as they tried to dance together.

"Kinda, yeah," she admitted softly.

"He'll be here," Deryx assured her, "From what I've heard of him from everyone here, he's not one to back down from anything or let anything stand between him and you."

"But what if he doesn't recognize me? Or he-" Talea fretted before Deryx silenced her by putting his hand on her muzzle.

"He wouldn't have trouble recognizing you," Deryx said, "No one else here did, right?"

"Well, no…" Talea said quietly.

"Then stop worrying and have a little fun," Deryx said, standing up and looking back at her with a kind smile, "After all, it is a party, isn't it?"

Before Talea could respond he walked away and started talking with Hunter.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"I'm guessing that house over there is where we're headed?" Jacy asked, pointing to a rather largish home, made of brick and stone and had the lights on. Music was loud enough to be heard from where they were in the sky as well as the conversations going on in the home.

"Should be," Blane said, gliding down towards the house, "After all, what other house would have statues of Spyro and Cynder in the front yard?"

"Good point," Jacy admitted while Kera laughed as she came in for a landing as well. When the two dragons had touched down, Jacy got off of Kera's back and the two dragons reverted to their human forms.

"Going in with all the weapons would probably be a bad idea," Kera said as all of them looked at all the weapons they wore.

"Good thing I can do this," Jacy said as he put out his arm and a small portal appeared in front of his outstretched palm.

"You and your pocket dimensions," Kera said, shaking her head as she removed all of her weapons and threw them into the portal. Jacy followed suit and Blane did as well.

"We should be all set now," Blane said as Jacy closed the portal. He reached out his hand to knock but the door swung open before he made contact. Standing in front of the doorway was a familiar red dragon with a smirk on his face.

"Long time no see, Blane," Cain said.

"The same to you Cain, how'd you know we were here?" Blane said, grinning.

"It may have been awhile but I'm still connected to you mentally," Cain chuckled before standing aside, "and I think she'll like her surprise as much as you'll like yours."

Blane was about to ask what he was talking about before thinking better of it and walking inside. Jacy and Kera followed after him and Cain shut the door after them.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The first thing Blane noticed when they got to the living room was that he knew everyone there. The second thing he noticed was the band of cheetahs playing various instruments. And the third was that everyone was looking at him, Jacy, and Kera. The entire room went silent, even the band stopped playing to stare at them.

Suddenly a familiar voice cut through the silence, "Blane!"

The crowd separated to reveal Talea running over to them. She glanced at Cynder out of the corner of her eye and saw the black dragoness nod. Without stopping, Talea's form glowed briefly before an entirely different figure was running over to Blane.

She looked very human in appearance, but her ears were pointed like Kera's. Her eyes were amber and her hair was pale blue. Her skin was light and she was about 6' 1". She wore a dark blue shirt and a tight pair of light blue pants. She leaped into Blane's arms and he wrapped his arms around her. Everyone cheered loudly as the couple embraced one another and kissed passionately. The band resumed playing, this time a slower song.

"How did you learn to do that?" Blane asked, pulling away from the kiss but still hugging her.

"Ignitus dropped a book off here at Spyro and Cynder's house and it had information on how to do this," she explained, smiling as she laid her head against his chest, "I'm so happy to see you."

"And I, you, love," Blane said, kissing the top of her head, "Is this the surprise that Cain was talking about?"

"I'm not sure how he knew about it, but there's another part that you'll get later," she said, looking up at him and kissing him on the nose.

"I can't wait," Blane said, smiling excitedly, "but first you have to get your surprise."

He kissed her on the lips before going over to where Jacy and Kera stood waiting near the make-shift stage. By this time the cheetah band had come down to take a break, leaving the stage open.

"Are you ready?" Jacy asked him as he came over.

"Definitely," Blane said, grinning. Kera and Jacy nodded in understanding before the three of them all got on the stage. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the three of them up on stage.

"The instruments," Jacy said, snapping his fingers and causing an electric guitar, a set of drums, and an electric bass to appear on the stage. He snapped again and amps appeared and attached to the guitar and bass. Once more, he snapped and a microphone appeared in front of the guitar up front.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Ker said, picking up the bass. Blane took the guitar and stood up front while Jacy took the drums.

"I've, uh, _we've _got a song that we'd like to play," Blane said into the microphone, "and I'd like to dedicate it to my one and only…Talea."

(**She Takes Me High by We the Kings**)

_Last night's dream  
We rode our bikes  
To our tree house by the sea  
And there we laid and said we'd never leave. _

Last night's dream  
I promised you would have  
The whole world at your feet  
And that we'd lay On a bed we made of leaves.

And we both know  
You're everything I need  
And now I know  
What she does to me

She takes me High  
She takes me High  
She takes me High  
She takes me High  
She wakes me up  
She breaks me down  
She's got me 10 feet off the ground  
She takes me High, high  
She takes me high tonight

Last night's dream  
We drove your car  
To the dead end of your street  
And we made love where no one else could see.

Last night's dream  
I held your hand  
And asked if you would be  
Forever mine, together you and me.

And we both know  
You're everything I need  
And now I know  
What she does to me

She takes me High  
She takes me High  
She takes me high  
She takes me high  
She wakes me up  
She breaks me down  
She's got me 10 feet off the ground  
She takes me High tonight.

I'll keep sleeping  
If I don't stop dreaming  
I would stop my breathing for you  
I'm not leaving  
This life I'm dreaming  
Cause I can't stop living with you.

She takes me High  
She takes me High  
She takes me high  
She takes me high...  
She wakes me up  
She breaks me down  
She's got me 10 feet off the ground  
She takes me High, high  
She takes me high tonight

Everyone let out a cheer when they finished and Talea ran up on stage and kissed Blane passionately. Shrugging, Jacy got up from the seat behind the drums and went over to Kera. He spun her around and kissed her, surprising her at first before she wrapped her arms behind his neck and returned it. Everyone cheered again, a few people wolf-whistled too.

"We've got one more, but this one is one for Jacy's girl, the one playing the bass, Kera!" Blane said as he picked up Talea bridal style and carried her over to the drums while Jacy picked up the guitar. Once everyone was situated, Talea sitting on Blane's lap and Kera and Jacy only a few inches from one another, they began to play.

(**Rhythm of Love by The Plain White T's**)

My head is stuck in the clouds  
She begs me to come down  
Says "Boy quit foolin' around"

I told her "I love the view from up here  
The warm sun and wind in my ear  
We'll watch the world from above  
As it turns to the rhythm of love"

We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love

My heart beats like a drum  
A guitar string to the strum  
A beautiful song to be sung

She's got blue eyes deep like the sea  
That roll back when she's laughing at me  
She rises up like the tide  
The moment her lips meet mine

We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love

When the moon is low  
We can dance in slow motion  
And all your tears will subside  
All your tears will dry

And long after I've gone  
You'll still be humming along  
And I will keep you in my mind  
The way you make love so fine

We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love

"That's it," Jacy said, taking a bow as Kera came up behind him and everyone let out a groan of disappointment, "but we may play some more at a later, or earlier if you prefer, time!"

"If you'll excuse us," Kera said, jumping onto his back, "we have a little party of our own to get to."

"Never very subtle, are you?" Jacy chuckled as he walked off stage with Kera on his back.

"Nope, now to the bedroom!" she said, pointing forward. Jacy just shook his head in amusement and looked at Spyro, who pointed him in the opposite direction that Kera pointed.

"Now for you to get your gift," Talea said seductively, "you'll have to find us a bedroom as well."

"Of course, beautiful," Blane grinned, picking her up bridal-style once again and carrying her off stage and to where Spyro had pointed Jacy and Kera.

"Well," Deryx said, "that was certainly interesting."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Jacy: And so ends Forgotten Prophecy…I'd like to thank all the reviewers, readers, and all the supporters that have helped me through this story. It's all of you that make this worthwhile.

Wolf: What's this?

Kera: Looks like a sequel…

Cain: Hmmm…

Jacy: Give me those papers! I knew you were snooping around for something, Wolf!

Wolf: Yup! And I see a lot more plot twists as well as - Mmph!

Jacy: Shut up!


End file.
